


Get Some Free Tacos

by DigitalGhost



Series: tacos? burritos? yes [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abuse, Action, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Artist Lloyd Garmadon, Burritos, Cereal, Chickens, Child Abuse, Cole And Seliel Are True Bros, Cole Is Insecure, Cole Plays Football, Drug Use, Drug-User Nya, Eating Disorders, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderqueer Lloyd Garmadon, Getting Together, Group chat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll Try To Plot, Insecure Cole, Insecurities, Kai Has An Eating Disorder, LGTB+ Themes, Lesbian Nya, Lesbians, Light Swearing, Lloyd And Harumi Are True Bros, Lloyd Garmadon Has Insomnia, Lloyd Garmadon Has Nightmares, Lloyd Garmadon Is A Good Bro, Lloyd Garmadon Is A Science Nerd, Lloyd Garmadon Loves Rom-Coms, Lloyd Has Glasses, M/M, Martial Arts, Martial Arts Clubs, Mental Health Issues, Mentally Ill Characters, Mentions of Ryan Reynolds, Mentions of Sebastian Stan, Morro Is A Slut, Morro Is A True Emo, Morro Is Emo, Morro Is Suicidal, Morro Needs A Hug, Ninjago group chat, Non-Binary Cole, Nya Pines Hard, Parties, Pining, Pranks, Prom, Reese's Puffs, School Dances, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Seliel Does Marching Band, Slow Burn, Suicidal Morro, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tacos, Team Bonding, Texting, The author is tired, Trans Boy P.I.X.A.L., Trans Characters, Trans Male Character, Trans P.I.X.A.L., Zane Has Sensory Sensitivity, after school clubs, chat fic, chris evans - Freeform, glaciershipping - Freeform, good friendships, mentions of chris evans, shitty parent, so am I, take 2, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 34,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: shockednshook: so i currently am being a human burrito while watching a childs movieLOLyd: great now i want chipotle





	1. Coffee And Chipotle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [skate fast eat ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289576) by [cryptic_potato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_potato/pseuds/cryptic_potato). 



> so this is my second group chat fic,,, hopefully this one wont be as much as a piece of trash  
> skate fast  
> eat ass  
> get rich quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hairgel: HEY COLE CAN U DRIVE
> 
> solidabs: NOT IF UR TEXTIG ME
> 
> LOLyd: at least theyre a responsible driverr

xmas year-round  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd) 

monday, 3:05 am

LOLyd: hey so

LOLyd: i uh

LOLyd: cant sleep

hairgel: was it the nightmares again

LOLyd: woah howd you know its almost like this is a common reccurence or smth

hairgel: sigh

hairgel: why do i put up with u

LOLyd: cos no one else will regularly put up w ur dysphoria shit

hairgel: u rite

LOLyd: what month is it even, ive been awake too long

hairgel: only jesus knows

LOLyd: i aint prayin

hairgel: fine

hairgel: try to sleep tho

LOLyd: k

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

monday, 7:43 am

pixelated: if i were to say how much i don't wanna go to school today would anyone believe me

hairgel: no

nyah: u love school as much as lloyd loves rom coms

LOLyd: well shes not wrong

solidabs: i had an eighth of a licorice piece for breakfast today

AIceGuy: Honey!! You need to eat more!

solidabs: I KNOW IT WAS A ONE TIME THING

solidabs: i slept in then my sister forgot her violin again so i had no time to get coffee :(

shockednshook: if i had a free morning period i would totally get u coffee

solidabs: thx anyway

dannyphantombutcooler: i could get u coffee if u want, mr.welton doesnt care if im a bit late for band

solidabs: god bless ur beautiful soul

dannyphantombutcooler: ^^

 

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

monday, 8:02 am

solidabs: srsly thankks, i really needed that

dannyphantombutcooler: np

solidabs: do u have plans after school

dannyphantombutcooler: not until 3, y

solidabs: cos i wanna buy you smth in return for the coffee

dannyphantombutcooler: dude its nbd

soldiabs: no bls

solidabs: we can bring the breakfast club

dannyphantombutcooler: its a party then

solidabs: sweet

 

-

green beans  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

monday, 11:27 am

blowuaway: mkay but does chipotle for lunch work

jaded: i have been craving burritos since last tuesday

LOLyd: im not as desperate as that but yes chipotle

jaded: if gamora was alive she would want chipotle too

LOLyd: "rumi get me a taco" her ghost says

jaded: sometimes i can still hear her voice

blowuaway: QUIT TELLING EVERYONE IM DEAD

LOLyd: lmao

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

monday, 11:32 am

AIceGuy: im going to wendys if anyone wants to join

shockednshook: im busy could u just get me a choco frostie pls

AIceGuy: gotcha

pixelated: do u ever just. hear a song fade until u cant hear it anymore but the next song doesnt play so u think its broken

nyah: YES

nyah: ALL THE TIME

LOLyd: on a 'do u ever just' note, i brought some licorice to art class today and i tried to write with one cos i thought it was a red colored pencil

hairgel: big ass mood

-

monday, 12:24 pm

solidabs: does anyone have plans after school

blowuaway: i dont think so, why

solidabs: cos i wanna go out for smoothies or drinks or smth

solidabs: on me

shockednshook: HELL YES

hairgel: lets all bobmard coles car after school then

solidabs: pls no i have valuables

nyah: i wouldnt count 30 cds of soft rock and smooth jazz valuable, cole

solidabs: :(

dannyphantombutcooler: i thought u only had 20 cds

solidabs: my dad gave me some extra cash for clothes a few weeks ago

solidabs: bold of him to assume i dont just wear the same hoodie every day

pixelated: vintage

dannyphantombutcooler: i sometimes forget ur dad is a rich money man

solidabs: ha when im at school i almost forget too

solidabs: then i remember what i drive to school in

shockednshook: lucky nb pal

shockednshook: i gotta get up at 5 to catch the bus

LOLyd: at least u dont have insomnia

shockednshook: what

LOLyd: what

 

-

one hell of a hellhole  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

monday, 11:07 pm

nyah: do u ppl think master wu will remember we have a belt test today

shockednshook: ha not if i spike his tea >:3c

solidabs: ,,r u serious

shockednshook: well ya

hairgel: when u die can i have ur video games

AIceGuy: i want all his science shit

solidabs: i call his comics

nyah: bitches i get his mechanics tools n stuf

shockednshook: um??? could u all wait till im already dead to start bidding my stuff??

LOLyd: nah

shockednshook: :<

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

monday, 2:26 pm

blowuaway: AAAAYYYYEE

blowuaway: COLE WHERES UR CAR

solidabs: westish in the north parking lot

shockednshook: y'all

blowuaway: OMW

AIceGuy: someone is excited

blowuaway: ive had a rough weekend ok

blowuaway: i need this

hairgel: ok ok no judgement here

blowuaway: thx

solidabs: SO

solidabs: does anyone really care where we go

dannyphantombutcooler: not really

shockednshook: theres this new place called sip n spot within ten minutes of here

shockednshook: they have all sorts of drinks and desserts and snacks n shit

AIceGuy: I've already got my snack right here ;)

solidabs: aww babe

dannyphantombutcooler: EWW

hairgel: SHUT UP AND DRIVE U IDIOTS

nyah: i dont think thatll work, we're trusting a gay to drive

pixelated: mmm theyre non binary tho, so im not sure if it counts

hairgel: HEY COLE CAN U DRIVE

solidabs: NOT NOW IF UR TEXTIG ME

LOLyd: at least theyre a responsible driverr

-

monday, 2:38 pm

AIceGuy: jay are you sure this is the place? ive never been to this area of town before,,

shockednshook: thats cos you never go anywhere

AIceGuy: hey

shockednshook: ANYWAY

shockednshook: lets go inside, im hungry :3

dannyphantombutcooler: fine

 

-

ferris wheel blues  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

monday, 7:46 pm

nyah: hey jay, u've been to sip n spot before, rite

shockednshook: ye

shockednshook: why

nyah: who was that girl at the counter

shockednshook: why do ya wanna know ;)

nyah: no reason

nyah: im just kinda curious, she seems familiar

shockednshook: ha thats terrible

nyah: whats really terrible is how you wont tell me

shockednshook: oh i will

shockednshook: but first i gotta put my matchmaking skills to the test

nyah: oh no

shockednshook: oh yes >:3c


	2. the Extra™ mcr hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shockedshook: u just wanna go get that ass  
> nyah: well yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo thx for stickin around  
> ill try to post everyday, may or may not post on weekends/school breaks n stuff btw  
> could someone teach me how to make a consistent plot

-

let choas rule  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

tuesday, 7:52 am

LOLyd: some ppl think the worst hours of the night are like 1 or 2 am

LOLyd: theyre wrong

LOLyd: its around 4 and 5 am because youve already been awake for so long so you have nothing to do and are so worn out that you fall asleep an hour before youre supposed to get ready so you end up sleeping and being late

dannyphantombutcooler: "u need to take care of urself" i say as i do the exact opposite

blowuaway: what even is self care

 

-

420 whatcha smokin  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

tuesday, 7:56 am

hairgel: does anyone have any good sleeping pills or smth

solidabs: ye why

hairgel: llloyd is being lloyd

solidabs: :o

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

tuesday, 8:12 am

pixelated: i have 69 cents

AIceGuy: u know what that meanss

pixelated:  :'( i dont have enough money for chicken nugget

pixelated: i just found my wallet i have 70 cents actually

shockednshook: just give me a penny

pixelated: its in dimes and quarters

shockednshook: oh

hairgel: k can i bitch abt mr.purcell reall quick

blowuaway: ya sure

hairgel: hes a bitch

hairgel: ok im done

LOLyd: weird flex but okay

 

-

lean green murder machines  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)

 

tuesday, 8:38 am

LOLyd: is there a reason you chose to wear ur super emo mcr hoodie

LOLyd: and wearing ur eyeliner in an extra way

blowuaway: half pining

blowuaway: half looking for a new man

blowuaway: half depression Mood™

LOLyd: thats not math but ok

LOLyd: ya feelin okay?

blowuaway: i will

LOLyd: do u wanna go get medi pedis after school

blowuaway: pls

LOLyd: sweet

-

tuesday, 9:01 am

blowuaway: thank you

 

-

lliterally fruit  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

tuesday, 12:42 pm

shockednshook: btw master wu suddenly remember abt out belt test from yesterday so we gotta head over there today

solidabs: why not lloyd and nya too

shockednshook" "theyre busy with extra curriculars"

shockednshook: which theyre not

hairgel: hes playing favorites

AIceGuy: obviously

solidabs: k but if no one dies or messes with his tea ill buy everyone a smoothie

shockednshook: yum yum

AIceGuy: ^^

 

-

ferris wheel blues  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

tuesday, 2:04 pm

nyah: how do u get to sip n spot

shockednshook: y

nyah: just cos

shockedshook: u just wanna go get that ass

nyah: yeah

shockednshook: im proud :')

shockednshook: but i wanna watch u pine for a bit tho

nyah: bitch

shockednshook: :)

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

tuesday, 2:27 pm

LOLyd: guess whos going to get medi pedis with morroooooo

pixelated: you

LOLyd: hells yes

hairgel: aw i wanna go :(

nyah: these bitches have a belt test today

nyah: and i dont

nyah: ha

solidabs: u mock me

solidabs: but jokes on u i love myself

solidabs: even tho i look like a BURN T CHICKENN NUGG.ET

solidabs: i still love myself

dannyphantombutcooler: current mood

hairgel: k so us four taking a belt test, lloyd n morro r going out for nails, and nya told me she n pix are going 2 the mall

hairgel: seliel ur the only one w/out plans

dannyphantombutcooler: i do have plans

pixelated: oo tea

dannyphantombutcooler: i bought an infinity war dvd at walmart yesterday and since my dads on some business trip and my brothers at my aunts house ill have no interruptions of my two and a half hours of suffering

shockednshook: I WISH

blowuaway: for what

shockednshook: more than 10 minutes of quiet time at home :(

 

-

iconic blondes  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

tueday, 2:41 pm

LOLyd: r u working today

jaded: not until later

jaded: why

LOLyd: do u need to get anything from the mall

jaded: i dont think so

jaded: again, why

LOLyd: no reason

jaded: susicpionn

LOLyd: lol

jaded: "lolyd"

LOLyd: i do not need a reminder of how i got this username

jaded: oh tea

LOLyd: no

LOLyd: not today

LOLyd: visiting traumatic memories is not smth u do when getting ur nails painted

jaded: !!!why didnt u invite me

LOLyd: cos morro was sad gay and emo

jaded: but hes always sad gay and emo

LOLyd: he was wearing the mcr hoodie, the extra one

jaded: wow

jaded: send him my love

LOLyd: ^^

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

tuesday, 5:02 pm

AIceGuy: belt test check. no one got in trouble - smoothie run is a go

pixelated: yay! good job guys

solidabs: whatd u guys get at the mall

nyah: pretzels and a keychain

nyah: it was mostly hanging out and trying to find a girl in time for valentines day

LOLyd: that holiday is gay

shockednshook: ur gay

LOLyd: good point

shockednshook: thx @god for a good tuesday

blowuaway: whered seliel go

dannyphantombutcooler: AAAAAAAAAHHHFDSJSKDJFSFUJDJ

dannyphantombutcooler: _sobs_

blowuaway: there she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holiday special/school dance for valentines day anyone?? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> *looks at fic title* @self why


	3. lesbianism: a documentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *narrator voice* and here we see the lesbian in love, nya. she sees her prey, at the local drinks location, and decides to make her move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so posting everyday is allready kinda killing me so ill it be pushed back to "every few days". that might not always be the case, as you can see by the quotation marks

-

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

wednsday, 4:12 am

nyah: hey do u have work today

blowuaway: mmghsdfd.'df dsjd yes

nyah: can u pick up a copy of oathbringer 4 me pls

blowuaway: we might be sold out but ill check

nyah: thank u

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

wednsday, 10:25 am

solidabs: so i was hanging around after gym

solidabs: and mendy nickson walks up to me and says

solidabs: "here have this u look like u need it more than i do"

solidabs: and she hands me a box w a tarantula in it

solidabs: and i wasnt even sad, i was just listening to 21 pilots

pixelated: lmao

solidabs: so i have a tarantula now

solidabs: what do i do

hairgel: well

-

wednsday, 11:10 am

shockednshook: wHY wAS tHERE a sPIDER iN mY lOCKERRRrr

solidabs: pff hahahaaaaaaaaaa

LOLyd: lol

blowuaway: ;)

LOLyd: no

-

wednsday, 2:37 pm

solidabs: i am now known by the football team as spiderman

solidabs: like bitch, no, my voice is no way in hell as high pitched as tom hollands

dannyphantombutcooler: i often forget ur secretly a jock

solidabs: its not a secret

LOLyd: its so different than the rest of ur personality tho

solidabs: !!! i feel attacked rn

LOLyd: lol sorry

-

wednsday, 2:43 pm

nyah: spiderman

nyah: spiderman

nyah: does whatever a spider can

solidabs: STOP

 

-

ice is nice  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

wednsday, 2:52 pm

nyah: can u drive me to sip n spot

AIceGuy: yes why

nyah: im gonna get that ass

AIceGuy: wow good job

 

-

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

wednsday, 3:07 pm

AIceGuy added solidabs, shockednshook, hairgel, LOLyd, blowuaway, pixelated, and dannyphantombutcooler

AIceGuy named the chatroom watching to lesbianism from afar

AIceGuy: i got bootleg

blowuaway: homie hit me up

AIceGuy: 🗸

AIceGuy uploaded a media file

gaydar.mov

duration: 4:16 minutes

 

The scene shows NYA SMITH walking into a small restaurant. At the counter, a blonde girl, HARUMI ROYALLE is seen working the cashier, taking orders. NYA SMITH looks at the camera, grins, and shows a thumbs up before she approaches the counter.

"Hi, could I get a two small drinks, a peachy dream and a wild splashberry?"

"Yeah," There is silence as HARUMI ROYALLE types on the small screen in front of her. "That'll be 3.87 dollars."

NYA SMITH hands her a five dollar bill as she says, "So, do you come here often?"

HARUMI ROYALLE smirks as she counts the change. "I work here."

"Right, right… So, what's your name? Or should I just call you the girl of my dreams."

The blonde laughs. "That was almost as good as how good you look today."

NYA SMITH pretends to contemplate. "Mm, I don't know, i have my eyes on someone who looks a lot better."

HARUMI ROYALLE smiles. "You know, you're holding up the line."

"Oh, sorry about that…" NYA SMITH shifts to the side, still close to her. "When do you get off?"

"Five, so it'll be a little while." HARUMI ROYALLE hands her the two drinks.

NYA SMITH smirks as she grabs the cups. "Maybe I'll see you later then."

"Maybe you will."

NYA SMITH smiled as she began to walk away.

HARUMI ROYALLE calls back to her after a moment. "Hey, you forgot your receipt!"

NYA SMITH smiles as she turns around for the receipt. "Thanks, my brain just turns off around pretty girls." She walked toward the camera, grinning.

ZANE JULIEN'S hand enters the frame as he reaches for his drink. "Hey, what's that?" His voice sounds.

"What's what?"

"On the receipt…"

NYA SMITH looks down on the receipt, and on the the bottom, a phone number is sprawled in blue pen.

"Oh my god, I got the digits, _I got the digits,_ I just, wow, I can't-"

Barely seen, in the far-off corner of the frame, HARUMI ROYALLE smiles as she looks over.

 

shockednshook: OH M YGOD

dannyphantombutcooler: i can /definitely/ feel the gayness in this dennys tonight

solidabs: nya seemed so confident but i guarentee shes crying in the bathroom from joy and relief rn

hairgel: hold on

 

-

shitblings  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

wednsday, 3:16 pm

hairgel: what r u doing rn

nyah: IM CRYINH

nyah: I JUST GOT A BEAUTIFUL GIRLS NUMBER

nyah: I C ANT

hairgel: thats what i thought

 

-

watching lesbianism from afar  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

wednsday, 3:20 pm

hairgel: (screenshots.jpg)

solidabs: called it

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

wednsday, 3:21 pm

nyah: i know kai or zane has told all yall

nyah: so anyway

shockednshook: exposed

AIceGuy: ^^

nyah: DO I TEXT FIRST OR WHAT

nyah: I DONT WANNA SEEM DESPERATE

dannyphantombutcooler: but u r desperate

nyah: I KNOW

LOLyd: cut this middle school shit, just text her

pixelated: eat ass, nya

nyah: jjsjsjsjsjjssjkjjjjjssjsj

LOLyd: lol

 

-

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

wednsday, 3:24 pm

nyah: hey :)

jaded: hey :)

 

-

watching lesbianism from afar  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

wednsday, 3:28 pm

pixelated: it truly is wednsday my dudes

AIceGuy: aaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i have no idea what to do for valentines day for my gf much less a fic D:) heLP


	4. who cares about school right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOLyd: ppl @me: dont stay up all night, itll kill you  
> LOLyd: me, an intellectual: only if i die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo happy lego movie 2 release dayyyyy  
> enjoy

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

thursday, 8:13 am

dannyphantombutcooler: k so im watching thor dark world w an online chatroom w my brother

dannyphantombutcooler: and loki gets stabbed

dannyphantombutcooler: and my brother goes 'aw he died! i really liked him, rip'

solidabs: innocent soul

solidabs: honestly the only reason id rewatch dark world is for the golden loki content

dannyphantombutcooler: ok mood

solidabs: u wanna rousing discussion abt truth?

dannyphantombutcooler: honor?

solidabs: patriotism??

dannyphantombutcooler: GOD BLESS AMERICA

dannyphatnombutcooler: i cant w this man

solidabs; agreed

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

thursday, 9:22 am

LOLyd: *indian accent* it is thursday my dudes

shockednshook: aAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

shockedndshook: k so so math teacher went up to me and said 'could u talk to me after class'

pixelated: the only thing worse than that is 'we need to talk'

shockednshook: yeah

shockednshook: so anyway for the rest of class im like lowkey having an anxiety attack cause like??? 'what if im being too annoying?? or not paying enough attention? or im probably failing the class right'

nyah: jay.

nyah: youre not annoying

shockednshook: well at the time i didnt know that?? so anyway after class ends im kinda shaking at this point an di go up to her and im terrified

shockednshook: but she just says that ive been doing really well in class and she wants to give me some more advanced work

pixelated: ,,,but ur already doing senior-level math

shockednshook: I know

pixelated: wow

AIceGuy: thats my boi <3

solidabs: after class me and jay went outside and laid in the snow for fifteen minutes, trying to calm him down

hairgel: ,,,didnt it start snowing when u guys were out there?

shockednshook: yup

hairgel: so u were lying in the snow

shockednshook: yup

hairgel: did u even have a jacket

shockednshook: ...i dont think so? i dont remember

solidabs: were u high

shockednshook: possibly

nyah: yo gimme some

shockednshook: 0_0 im just gonna go do my math

dannyphantombutcooler: beanchild

AIceGuy: have i ever mentioned how much i love snow

blowuaway: given ur username, definitely not

AIceGuy: :o

 

-

let chaos rule  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

thursday, 11:02 am

LOLyd: ppl @me: dont stay up all night, itll kill you

LOLyd: me, an intellectual: only if i die

blowuaway: lmao

dannyphantombutcooler: same

hairgel: normally i would call u out but i literally did that exact thing last night so i cant judge

blowuaway: permission to share a meme of the likes of this

LOLyd: uh,,, granted

blowuaway: you: pain and suffering

blowuaway: me, an intellectual: infinity war

dannyphantombutcooler: /sobs/

dannyphantombutcooler: truth

 

-

no ur cute  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

thursday, 2:32 pm

nyah: so,,, whatre you doing right now

jaded: im just chilling in cedar rapids

 

-

iconic blondes  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

thursday, 2:33 pm

jaded: I CANT FLIRT FOR SHIT

LOLyd: did u quote the chillary clinton video again

jaded: yes

LOLyd: ha

jaded: dont fucking mock me

LOLyd: :o

 

-

no ur cute  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

thursday, 2:35 pm

nyah: i was gonna try and be all formal but if u wanna get right to the memes that great too

jaded: sorry i just,,, got nervous

nyah: really? why?

jaded: uh i dont know, maybe cause im talking with a gorgeous wonderful girl

nyah: thats kinda weird cause im doing the exact same thing rn

 

-

iconic blondes  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

thursday, 2:43 pm

jaded: SHES SO SMOOTH I C  ANT

LOLyd: hon

LOLyd: that gay

jaded: no shit, sherlock

LOLyd: fuck u, watson

jaded: ^^

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

thursday, 6:24 pm

shockednshook: /k everyone sshhhhhhhhh whisper pls/

nyah: /why/

shockednshook: /cos pix fell asleep when we were watching ice age/

shockednshook: cutie.png

blowuaway: aww

shockednshook: /WHISPER/

blowuaway: /...but he cant hear us, especially since this is not a talking converstion/

shockednshook: /SSSHHHHHHH/

solidabs: /its like that one vine/

dannyphantombutcooler: /which one/

solidabs: /the one where all these guys in a car are arguing for shotgun but then the driver is all like 'shush! youll wake slinky' and reaches over to pet a cat sleeping in shotgun/

hairgel: /lmao/

LOLyd: /it is literally that/

AIceGuy: tag yourself, im the car

nyah: /wHY/

shockednshook: /its cause he wants cole to ride him/

solidabs: /im actually the road/

shockednshook: /OKAY/

nyah: /y did pix fall asleep so early wtf/

AIceGuy: /probably cause hes been overworking himself all the time :P/

dannyphantombutcooler: rest in peace pix

shockednshook: /WHISPER/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any suggestions/comments/predictions/anything at all, just leaf a comment, id love to talk w someone ^^


	5. movie day vol 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solidabs: youve been the unofficial mom friend for like 2 years
> 
> hairgel: at least
> 
> AIceGuy: does this mean i can make everyone go to sleep at a reasonable time
> 
> LOLyd: ha good luck w that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes the ever-so-common-conversations-of-all-caps-that-i-participate-in-so-often

-

xmas year round  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)

  
friday, 3:36 am

LOLyd: ur out of doritos btw

hairgel: wHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

friday, 7:12 am

shockednshook: GUESS WHAT MOVE IS TODAYYYYYYYY

dannyphantombutcooler: not captain marvel, we still have a month left :/

AIceGuy: I would let carol danvers fuck me

nyah: she could beat me up

nyah: and i would thank her

shockednshook: im too gay for this shit

shockednshook: the

shockednshook: movie

shockednshook: is…

LOLyd: LEGO MOVIE 2

shockednshook: i wanted to say it…

LOLyd: suck it

nyah: gasp

pixelated: IM SO EXCITED

shockednshook: WHO WANTS TO GO SEE IT W ME AFTER SCHOOL

nyah: IM BUSY I CANT

blowuaway: SURE OKAY

solidabs: ZANES COMING TOO

AIceGuy: ^^

hairgel: ill come but im not screaming over text

LOLyd: IM COMING TOOOOOOO

shockednshook: @PIX AND @SELIEL R U GUYS COMING

dannyphantombutcooler: NO, I HAVE TO CLEAN THE HOUSE TODAY :/

shockednshook: RIP

pixelated: I WILL OF COURSE COME

shockednshook: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY

 

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

friday, 11:16 am

solidabs: everytime i overhear someone even vaguely mantion a MCU actor or character i get so overprotective

dannyphantombutcooler: motherbird instincts

solidabs: like i heard a girl mention chris evans offhandedly on the other side of the room and i spun my head so fast my neck made an audible crack

dannyphantombutcooler: ha suffer

solidabs: bully :(

dannyphantombutcooler: the real bully is whoever didnt make chris e and rdj's contracts longer

solidabs: rip

dannyphantombutcooler: rip

dannyphantombutcooler: at least we'll always have the superpower dogs trailer tho

solidabs: dodgers probably jealous

dannyphantombutcooler: lmao

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

friday, 12:17 pm

pixelated: i walked into english and two of the kids had leftover pizza boxes from some meeting and they were generous so i got free pizza today ^o^

blowuaway: u lucky bitch

AIceGuy: !!!!!!dont talk to my child like that

shockednshook: mom friend detected

AIceGuy: I'm not ashamed ^^

solidabs: good, cause youve been the unofficial mom friend for like 2 years

hairgel: at least

AIceGuy: does this mean i can make everyone go to sleep at a reasonable time

LOLyd: ha good luck w that

AIceGuy: :(

 

-

friendly neighborhood bromance  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

friday, 1:32 pm

LOLyd: hey can u skip class w me for a few minutes

nyah: sigh

nyah: what do u want from the gas station

LOLyd: circus peanuts pls

nyah: fine

nyah: meet me at my car

LOLyd: tank u

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

friday, 5:05 pm

shockednshook: ok

shockednshook: so ill try not to spoil for nya n seliel

shockednshook: but that movie radiates big bi energy

hairgel: #20biteen

solidabs: exACTLY

LOLyd: i need fanfic

LOLyd:  n o w

nyah: i checked the tag for u, nothing on ao3

LOLyd: :(

AIceGuy: Can we go again next week pls

AIceGuy: but w nya and seliel

dannyphatnombutcooler: yuuuuussss

nyah: sweet

solidabs: i will drive this time

shockednshook: ^^

 

-

no ur cute  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

friday, 7:14 pm

jaded: hey

nyah: hey

jaded: ^^

jaded: so

jaded: are u free on tuesday

nyah: ye, why

jaded: well, i know youve been excited to go see the Lego Movie 2

jaded: so, would you

jaded: um

jaded: want

jaded: to

jaded: go

jaded: see it

jaded: with

jaded: me

nyah: yes!!! i would love to

jaded: :D

nyah: :D

 

-

iconic blondes  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

friday, 7:22 pm

jaded: screenshotsx2.jpg

jaded: do u know how to properly talk to girls

LOLyd: ,,ur asking me

LOLyd: the genderqueer queer kid

LOLyd: who is younger than literally everybody here

LOLyd: and who had never dated anyone in their life

jaded: ,,,yes

LOLyd: no

LOLyd: obviouslyyy

jaded: ur no help

 

-

friendly neighborhood bromance  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

friday, 7:22 pm

nyah: screenshotsx2.png

nyah: she is just too cute i c ANT

LOLyd: lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a weekend update, what???  
> i went to go see the lego movie 2 yesterday and yes can confirm, big bi energy (at least in my opinion)  
> let me know your thoughts!!! ^^


	6. emotions??? dont know her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dannyphantombutcooler: i live bitch  
> hairgel: ,,,did u just wake up  
> dannyphantombutcooler: u can fite me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha feelings feast  
> developments of different sorts

-

lean green murder machines  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)

 

saturday, 8:43 am

LOLyd: k so rumi n nya keep separately ranting to me abt the other

LOLyd: 'i cant flirt for shit'

LOLyd: 'shes so cute i c ant'

blowuaway: lmao

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

saturday, 10:02 am

dannyphantombutcooler: i live bitch

hairgel: ,,,did u just wake up

dannyphantombutcooler: u can fite me

dannyphantombutcooler: im a growing girl

dannyphantombutcooler: WHO NEEDS HER REST

blowuaway: *beauty rest

dannyphantombutcooler: well duh

 

-

brobots  
members:  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

saturday, 11:21 am

AIceGuy: As much as I love it

AIceGuy: This snow hurts my eyes so fucking much

pixelated: why?

AIceGuy: sensory sensitivity :/

pixelated: oh :o

pixelated: do u have a headache

AIceGuy: ...kinda

pixelated: ill be there in 10, do you want anything from the store

AIceGuy: you are a literal angel

 

-

shitblings  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

saturday, 1:32 pm

nyah: youve been at jays house all day right

hairgel: ye

nyah: have u eaten

hairgel: oh, yeah

nyah: …

 

-

ferris wheel blues  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

saturday, 1:33 pm

nyah: has kai eaten anything while at ur house 2day

shockednshook: yeah we had sandwiches and popcorn ^^

nyah: did he go to the bathroom while or after eating, then refuse to eat anything after

shockednshook: yeah, actually

 

Call Transcript

Nya Smith --> Kai Smith

saturday, 1:35 pm

 

"Kai!"

"What did I do?!"

"You know what you did?"

"No I don-"

"Do we need to send you back to therapy again?"

"Sis, come on, it's just for track.."

"Yes, of course, when the season doesn't start for another two months, totally, yes. Just for track. Yup."

"Look, I know since Mom and Dad… aren't here… it's been hard, with just us, but I've always been looking after you, and even now, when we're in high school… just, just don't worry about me, okay?"

"And if I don't, then who will?"

Silence.

"Just… I'll be going out later, so feed the cat in the in the next hour or two? Please?"

"Yeah. Sure thing, Nya."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

 

_Call Ended_

 

-

goodies time  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
mr.moneyman

 

saturday, 2:07 pm

nyah: do u have anything good

mr.moneyman: who do u think i am

mr.moneyman: of course, i got plenty of the good kush

mr.moneyman: what time works for u

nyah: behind ihop, 20 minutes

mr.moneyman: cool

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

saturday, 5:42 pm

solidabs: has anyone seen nya today

hairgel: she said she was going out

solidabs: o ok

pixelated: so,, hows everyones day been

hairgel: nya mothered me and now jays taking me out for costa vida

hairgel: pix u wanna come

pixelated: !!!yes pls

hairgel: cool

dannyphantombutcooler: i kinda started a project thats due on monday ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

blowuaway: ha suffer

shockednshook: i put my clothes in the washer, then after that i realized i was cold, then i remembered both my hoodies were in the load i just started

hairgel: oof

shockednshook: so i currently am being a human burrito while watching ponyo

LOLyd: great now i want chipotle

AIceGuy: i can take u if u want

LOLyd: no, my mom is trying to be a good mom for once and were playing games together n shit. its rlly awkward

solidabs: arent ur parents divorced?

LOLyd: yeh, i dont like weekends all that much, cos i stay at my moms, but the rest of the time i stay at my dads ^^

solidabs: man, i love ur dad

LOLyd: no way, me too

LOLyd: anyway gtg, monopoly suffering awaits me :/

solidabs: aw dont die

LOLyd: dont tempt me

 

-

saturday, 11:43 pm

hairgel: has anyone seen nya/ know where she is

hairgel: i dont think shes been home since 2

 

-

shitblings  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

saturday, 11:45 pm

hairgel: hey where r u

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes kai and nya have a cat fight me  
> what do yall think happened??? im curious, lemme know your thoughts!!! ^^


	7. my, how the cookie crumbles and falls apart and drops into the cup of milk and now life is sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AIceGuy: dean
> 
> AIceGuy: thats gay
> 
> solidabs: jared weve been dating for-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cole is gay for chris hemsworth sorry i dont make the rules

 

-

shitblings  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

sunday, 2:22 am

nyah: ddont worry, im s.pending t he night @t a friends place

nyah: god i  l ove that show

nyah: shit

nyah; ur probably asLeep huh

nyah: sorry

_nyah deleted 5 messages_

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sunday, 8:42 pm

dannyphantombutcooler: i want a church girl

dannyphantombutcooler: that go to church

dannyphantombutcooler: a n d  r e a d h e r b i i i i b l e

pixelated: i put the 'bi' in bible

LOLyd: lol

solidabs: @kai did nya ever show up

hairgel: well, no, but she texted me a few hours ago, said she was spending the night at a friends and she doesnt know if she'll  be back before on monday but she will come to school

shockednshook: weird flex but okay

 

-

sunday, 11:02 am

dannyphantombutcooler: i finished my project surprisingly

dannyphantombutcooler: and now its lazy sunday

dannyphantombutcooler: and i have nothing to do

solidabs: do u like baking

dannyphantombutcooler: !!!yes

solidabs: im making marvel themed cookies later, do u want to join

dannyphantombutcooler: hells yes

shockednshook: i want in

solidabs: whats the password

shockednshook: just to be clear its one word?

solidabs: two words

shockednshook: ok

shockednshook: chris hemsworth

solidabs: !!!how did u get that

blowuaway: UR HOMESCREEN IS LITERALLY A PICTURE OF HIM

solidabs: well,  he is the first and best chris

AIceGuy: dean

AIceGuy: thats gay

solidabs: jared weve been dating for-

AIceGuy: im coming to make cookies too

solidabs: were a package deal ^v^

pixelated: pst cole do u have mario kart

solidabs: yeh

pixelated: i vote that everyone in this chat ~besides nya~ goes to coles house, either to make cookies or play mario kart

solidabs: sigh

solidabs: i accept my fate, my dads away anyway

hairgel: YUUUUUUUUSSSS

blowuaway: so what time works to begin the mass migration

shockednshook: ha im almost to ur house already

solidabs: uh, i dunno, like 2 or 2:30

dannyphantombucooler: ITS PARTY TIME BITCHES

 

-

green beans  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded) 

sunday, 12:10 pm

blowuaway: get in losers, we're getting sandwiches

LOLyd: YUSSSS

jaded: sandwiches from where?

blowuaway: wherever u guys want

jaded: sweet

LOLyd: so rumi, do u know where nyas disappeared off to this time?

jaded: well she said shed be real busy w friends until monday, so i thought itd be ur guys' group

LOLyd: huh. she must have a secret group of other friends that hangs w or smth

jaded: ,,,i guess

 

-

sunday, 12:32 pm

LOLyd: TttTTTTTttTTTtTtttttTTTTTARGEEETTTTT

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sunday, 1:57 pm

blowuaway: WHO IS READY

blowuaway: TO DIE

blowuaway: AT MY HANDS

blowuaway: i n  m a r i o k a r t

LOLyd: are u ready tho

LOLYd: for the same treatment

LOLyd: that u pettily promised

hairgel: oh my god

pixelated: im kind of scared to play with them now

hairgel: when i die, no one touches my stuff

LOLyd: so if i play w nyas hair…

hairgel: …

AIceGuy: anYWAY,,

AIceGuy: does anyone need a ride to cole's

dannyphantombutcooler: nopity nope nope

shockednshook: COOKIE TIME BITCHES

solidabs: yummmm

 

-

one (1) lesbian on a pan  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

sunday, 3:04 pm

dannyphantombutcooler: hey im saving u a black widow cookie

dannyphantombutcooler: and a gamora one

dannyphantombutcooler: i know u like ur strong female characters

dannyphantombutcooler: ill give em to u tomorrow

dannyphantombutcooler: i hope ur okay :)

 

-

no ur cute  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

sunday, 6:07 pm

jaded: i know ur phones probably dead or on airplane mode or whatever

jaded: but i miss you

jaded: be safe pls? pretty pls

jaded: i love you

 

-

sunday, 11:58 pm

nyah: love you too

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how im gonna write this out so expect trash :))


	8. dont let your memes be dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOLyd: this house is a fucking nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is kidna short and not very good, sorry O^O

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

monday, 7:00 am

shockednshook: good morning bitches

solidabs: hes a mean one

solidabs: mr.bitch

LOLyd: lol

dannyphantombutcooler: nothing like waking up to two more feet of snow outside

pixelated: yesterday it was warm. i thought to myself 'i wanna wear shorts tomorrow'. so i set aside some shorts

pixelated: but then!!!! mother nature was all 'fuck u' and now its cold as ass

hairgel: u do realize its february

hairgel: where its supposed to be cold

hairgel: since its winter

pixelated: i know but motherfucker nature got my hopes up

AIceGuy: my dad is already telling me to shovel snow after school

LOLyd: !!!u dont even get cold tho

AIceGuy: Sometimes i do

nyah: sup bitches

shockednshook: !!!you live!!!

dannyphantombutcooler: im so bored

pixelated: i wish ryan was here

nyah: hEY GUYS

pixelated: RYAN

dannyphantombutcooler: RYAN

solidabs: where were u?? we we were concerned

nyah: kai was being a idiot so i took a mental break

nyah: most of the time its like i am the older sibling

LOLyd: lol

 

-

one (1) lesbian on a pan  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

monday, 7:17 am

dannyphantombutcooler: r u still at ur house

nyah: ye

dannyphantombutcooler: does kai have a ride to school

nyah: ,,,yeh, why

dannyphantombutcooler: look outside

nyah: why the hell are u here

dannyphantombutcooler: GET IN LOSERS

dannyphantombutcooler: WERE GETTING HOT CHOCOLATE

nyah: [cholochino.jpg](https://img.thedailybeast.com/image/upload/v1492122245/articles/2015/10/22/anthony-mackie-talks-marvel-dictators-and-how-republicans-suppress-the-vote/151021-yamato-mackie-tease_gamjd4.jpg)

dannyphantombutcooler: NOT THAT KIND

nyah: ;)

dannyphantombutcooler: JUST GET UR ASS IN THE CAR

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

monday, 7:47 am

blowuaway: i know its only been a few days since school

blowuaway: but i already forgot what my first class is

hairgel: mood

shockednshook: hey @nya

nyah: what

shockednshook: harumis in my psychology class

nyah: dont bug her

shockednshook: i wont!! she sits on the other side of the room anyway

nyah: good

 

-

green beans  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

monday, 10:48 am

jaded: i have decreed

LOLyd: ur royal highness

jaded: that every monday

jaded: we go to chipotle for lunch

blowuaway: agreed

LOLyd: morro ur paying

blowuaway: wut

jaded: yes

blowuaway: ...ok

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

monday, 12:13 pm

shockednshook: pst

solidabs: what

shockednshook: DEAR EVAN HANSEN, WEVE BEEN WAY TOO OUT OF TOUCH

solidabs: /gasp/

solidabs: THINGS HAVE BEEN CRAZY AND IT SUCKS THAT WE DONT TALK THAT MUCH

LOLyd: BUT I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT I THINK OF YOU EACH NIGHT

blowuaway: i rub my nipples and start moaning with delight

dannyphantombutcooler: o hmy god

nyah: have u really not hear that song before?

dannyphantombutcooler: NO

dannyphantombutcooler: WHAT IS THIS

AIceGuy: 'sincerely me' from dear evan hansen

pixelated: the musical!!!

dannyphantombutcooler: sounds

dannyphantombutcooler: e x c i t i n g

pixelated: that sounded

pixelated: s a r c a s t i c

dannyphantombutcooler: no shit, sherlock

pixelated: fuck u, watson

LOLyd: this house is a fucking nightmare

 

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

monday, 6:02 pm

dannyphantombutcooler: when was the last time u watched iw

solidabs: new years eve

solidabs: thanos snapped at midnight

dannyphantombutcooler: dope

dannyphantombutcooler: do u wanna come over and watch it

dannyphantombutcooler: i have foods and popcorn

solidabs: hells yeah

dannyphantombutcooler: thx im sad

solidabs: then why r u watching infinity war??

solidabs: anyway hi sad im going to die

dannyphantombutcooler: mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm whatcha sayyyyyyyy


	9. smack those lips hon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solidabs: im going out for boba to celebrate lesbians
> 
> \--
> 
> aka Lesbians The Musical Except There's No Music It's Just Lesbians Everywhere™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo a long chapter that took like 3 days to write because yay writers block  
> psa's: lloyd is 15 so he has to get someone else to drive him around, usually nya  
> also hello yes id like to announce that all girls in this fic are lesbians pls and thank you  
> ps: the title is something i said yesterday and my friend said its the gayest thing they've heard me say. so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

-

no ur cute  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

tuesday, 7:10 am

jaded: are we still on for the movie today?

nyah: hell yes! it was my will to live over the weekend

jaded: are...are u feeling better? after the weekend?

nyah; yeah

nyah: loads better

jaded: just… give me a warning next time u do that, okay?

nyah: ok

nyah: love u

jaded: ove u too ^v^

 

-

xmas year round  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)

 

tuesday, 7:32 am

LOLyd: does slep have two e's or one

hairgel: what the fuck

hairgel: it has two

LOLyd: ok

hairgel: …

hairgel: again

hairgel: what the fuck

LOLyd: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

-

goodies time  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
mr.moneyman

 

tuesday, 8:43 am

mr.moneyman: howd the stuff work out

nyah: it was really good

nyah: i almost got arrested tho

mr.moneyman: kid, ya gotta be more careful

nyah: i know, i was really out of it tho

mr.moneyman: did u share?

nyah: no, i was just by myself

mr.moneyman: all that for one person, huh

nyah: yeah

nyah: now leaf me, i have school

mr.moneyman: jeez, fine

 

-

420 whatcha smokin  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

tuesday, 9:21 am

blowuaway: is it possible to get high off of fun dip powder

nyah: unfortunately no, it just hurts ur nostrils

solidabs: "nostrils"

nyah: what??

solidabs: just say nose

nyah: but its ur nostrils

solidabs: its ur nose

nyah: nostril

solidabs: nose

nyah: nostril

solidabs: nose

hairgel: um

nyah: WE MUST TAKE THIS TO A FIGURE OF AUTHORITY

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

tuesday, 9:27 am

nyah: ZANE

solidabs: HEY ZANE

AIceGuy: ...yes

nyah: IS IT NOSTRILS

solidabs: OR NOSE

AIceGuy: depends on what youre talking about

nyah: WERE TALKIN ABOUT THE NOSTRILS

solidabs: *THE NOSE

nyah: **THE NOSTRILS

solidabs: ***THE NOSE

nyah: THE FUCKING NOSTRIL

solidabs: THE MOTHERFUCKING NOSE

dannyphantombutcooler: mute chat

dannyphantombutcooler: mute chat pls

nyah: I USE MY NOSTRILS TO SNIFF THINGS

solidabs: I USE MY NOSE TO SMELL FOOD

pixelated: THE NOSE IS THE ENTIRE APPENDAGE, AND THE NOSTRILS ARE THE INDIVIDUAL HOLES WHICH WE INTAKE SCENTS THROUGH

pixelated: NOW BE QUIET, IM TRYING TO TAKE A TEST

LOLyd: ...i can see his screen, hes just reading fanfic

blowuaway: lol

 

-

let chaos rule  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

tues, 11:06 am

dannyphantombutcoole: im so sore help

LOlyd: why are u sore

blowuaway: ;)

dannyphantombutcooler: NO

hairgel: morro just cause ur the local man hoe doesnt mean everyone else is one too

blowuaway: ;D

dannyphantombutcooler: ANYWAY

dannyphantombutcooler: im sore cause im trying out color guard and the class started this week, so the captain had a team workout this morning, complete w lots of running and  l o t s of vigorous stretching

LOLyd: yeah i saw u kinda limping a bit earlier

dannyphantombutcooler: it hurts to walk

blowuawy: it hurts to live

hairgel: preach, brother

 

-

friendly neighborhood bromance  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

tues, 11:24 am

LOLyd: NYA

nyah: what

LOLyd: CAN U DRIVE ME TO CASSIES COOKIES FOR LUNCH

nyah: sure

LOLyd: YAY

nyah: if ur mom knew how much sugar you intake daily she would die of a heart attack

LOLyd: and THATS why i dont tell her :)

nyah: :)

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

tues, 11:46 am

nyah: WHO WANTS FREE COOKIES

shockednshook: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

nyah: ,,by the flag pole outside

shockednshook: IM COMINF

solidabs: bitch i will get there before u

nyah: no pls we only have like 5

dannyphantombutcooler: !!?!?!?cookies!??!?!!?

LOLyd: ...yes

pixelated: I WANT SOME

nyah: ohmygod im going to go hide

shockednshook: NO

AIceGuy: why do u have free cookies?

nyah: lloyd made me drag them to cassies cookies for lunch and since they dont sell individual cookies, just half dozens and dozens, we bought 12 cookies and some chocolate milk since we were hungry chirren

nyah: but as expected we had a few extra so here we are

AIceGuy: could u share pls

nyah: maybe after im done being manhunted

shockednshook: COOKIES

 

-

friendly neighborhood bromance  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

tues, 11:52 am

LOLyd: hey where are u

nyah: chillin in cedar rapids

LOLyd: lol

LOLyd: no but really

nyah: a guitar cabinet in the band room

LOLyd: can it fit two

LOLyd: jays starting to harass me now

nyah: come forth child

LOLyd: thx

 

-

no ur cute  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

tues, 2:11 pm

jaded: have u bought the tickets?

nyah: yup ^^ the movies at 4

jaded: cool!

jaded: so, should i just come over to ur house after school? or what

nyah: yeah, i could drive u there if u want

jaded: no its fine, i need to drop off my backpack at home anyway

nyah: ok

jaded: :)

nyah: :)

 

-

watching lesbianism from afar  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

tues, 2:45 pm

pixelated: isnt nya and rumis movie date today

hairgel: how would u know, pix?

pixelated: nya ranted to me about it in study hall yesterday

pixelated: shes very excited

AIceGuy: so

AIceGuy: do we wanna go spy on them or what

shockednshook: who the fuck do u think we are

shockednshook: of COURSE we do

solidabs: sweet

 

-

tues, 3:36 pm

hairgel: NYAS LEAVING THE HOUSE

shockednshook: AHHHHDSKJLASDHEWND

dannyphantombutcooler: ARE WE GONNA WATCH THE MOVIE TOO OR JUST SPY ON THEM

solidabs: were gonna go into the theater and spy on them as we watch the movie

solidabs: if u just wanna watch the movie seliel then thats good

dannyphantombutcooler: ok ^^

 

-

tues, 3:46 pm

LOLyd: NYA HELD THE DOOR OPEN FOR RUMI

pixelated: AH

LOLyd: cutie.png

pixelated: AA HH

LOLyd: i feel like a bootlegger

solidabs: is that not what this is

 

-

tues, 3:57 pm

blowuaway: theyre in the theater and sharing a tub of popcorn

dannyphantombutcooler: !!!!

dannyphantombutcooler: nyas making me wish i had a girlfriend :(

AIceGuy: there is one for you yet

dannyphantombutcooler: i sure hope it does

 

-

tues, 4:07 pm

dannyphantombutcooler: THE MOVIES STARTING SO SHHHHHHH

 

-

tues, 5:46 pm

dannyphantombutcooler: THAT WAS A GENUINELY GOOD MOVIE

shockednshook: THAT WAS TOO CUTE

solidabs: im going out for boba to celebrate lesbians

solidabs: who wants to join

dannyphantombutcooler: yes

shockednshook: BOBAAAAAAA

hairgel: wheres ur car, i get shotgun

LOLyd: boba yes pls

pixelated: i have to head home for dinner :/ go on without me

AIceGuy: i cant either :o yay homework

blowuaway: yo ill come

solidabs: GET IN LOSERS WERE GETTING BOBA

shockedsnhook: PREACH  


-

no ur cute  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

tues, 8:37 pm

jaded: i had a fun time today :)

nyah: me too :3

nyah: you didnt have to walk home btw, i couldve given you a ride

jaded: no its okay, i dont live that far from you

nyah: u sure?

jaded: yup :)

nyah: alr

nyah: good night

jaded: good night :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha what is plot anymore lol  
> u should check out the song 'wham bam shang-a-lang' by silver, it is 👌


	10. emoticons are slowly invading the nuerons of every living thing on Earth. They are replacing mitochondria, the powerhouse of the cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blowuaway: my crops? waterered
> 
> blowuaway; my skin? still pale as ass but cleared
> 
> blowuway; my grades? still lower than my happiness levels but smooth innuendos cant fix everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u see that morro is a slut tag? it kinda comes into play, hope i wrote it well enough ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

wedns, 5:53 am

shockednshook: it

shockednshook: is

shockednshook: wednsday

shockednshook: my

shockednshook: dudes

LOLyd: aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

dannyphantombutcooler: lol

LOLyd: hey

LOLyd: thats MY line

dannyphantombutcooler: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

-

wedns, 7:32 am

blowuaway: the amount of valentines day shit around is crazy

blowuaway: and its not even valentines day yet

hairgel: it is literally tomorrow

blowuaway: oh

solidabs: !!!nya have u asked harumi to the sweethearts dance yet

nyah: no??

nyah: i mean i dont know if she really even likes dances or wants to go to one, let alone with me, a literal trashbag

nyah: so no, i havent asked her

pixelated: you should!!!

nyah: mmmmfdsjfhjdhhs

AIceGuy: Scared Lesbian Alert™

nyah: HOW ABOUT WE FIRST WORRY ABOUT TOMORROW

LOLyd: ,,,whats tomorrow

dannyphantombutcooler: thursday

shockednshook: valentines day, dipshits!!

blowuaway: once again, a febuary 14th where i am single

blowuaway: god i want a man

solidabs: werent u dating that guy who goes by soul archer or smth a few weeks ago

blowuaway: hon

blowuaway: that was just a one night stand

blowuaway: he sure had a nice dick

blowuaway: but that was all

nyah: can we change ur name to local man hoe

blowuaway; no

nyah: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

blowuaway: NO

nyah: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

wedns, 9:36 am

dannyphantombutcooler; iron man 3 counts as a christmas movie right

solidabs: obviously

solidabs: why u asking

dannyphantombutcooler: i dunno actually

solidabs: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

dannyphantombutcooler: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

wedns, 10:23 am

nyah: a conversation i overheard between two boyrfriends:

nyah: boy1 "are u an angel, cos ur heavenly beautiful :))"

solidabs: thats rly cute!

nyah: no it gets better

nyah: boy2 "no, ur obviously the angel here. why arent u in heaven?"

nyah: boy1 *shrugs* "i was bored, theres nothing to do up in heaven"

nyah: boy2 "thats too bad, cause i know what i wanted to do in heaven"

nyah: AND HE WINKED

nyah: WITH THIS SMUG-ASS LOOK ON HIS FACE

nyah: I COUDNT HANDLE IT

LOLyd: what di

LOLyd: oh

LOLyd: oh my god

shockednshook: when i get a boyf im using this on him

blowuaway: my crops? waterered

blowuaway; my skin? still pale as ass but cleared

blowuway; my grades? still lower than my happiness levels but smooth innuendos cant fix everything

AIceGuy: yes. they can

pixelated: relationship goals

 

-

wedns, 11:09 am

hairgel: and why would NOT want to give lego bruce willis a blowjob???

hairgel: o hmygod wrong chat ignore that plss

dannyphantombutcooler: w.hat.

 

-

wedns, 11:17 am

pixelated: who here gets kids meals at wendys

LOLyd: i do

shockednshook: u dont count, ur a literal infant

LOLyd: im15!!!

blowuaway: lloyd??? i thought u were a junior??

LOLyd: i am

LOLyd: i just managed to skip a grade like 5 years ago

blowuaway: how did i not know this???

LOLyd: ,,,cause i never brought it up

blowuaway: i-i see

pixelated: ANYWAY

pixelated: answer my question

blowuaway: i do also

nyah: i sometimes do

AIceGuy: okay, raise ur hand if you dont

pixelated: ...well that answered my question

pixelated: who wants to go to wendys w me?

 

-

wedns, 11:30 am

shockednshook: MUSHA MUSHA LETS GO U PUNKS

hairgel: jerks

shockednshook: u punk

hairgel: u jerk

shockednshook: :)

hairgel: :)

solidabs: zac

solidabs: thats gay

hairgel: /finger guns/

AIceGuy: Ah, yes, finger guns. Scientifically proven to be a common sign of bisexuality

hairgel: /finger guns/

pixelated: /finger guns/

blowuaway: 100% of all bisexuals in this chat use finger guns

nyah: well, hes not wrong

blowuaway: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

-

wedns, 11:56 am

dannyphantombutcooler: y does jay get all the kids meal toys

shockednshook: well did anyone else want them

dannyphantombutcooler: …

 

-

watching lesbianism from afar  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

wedns, 2:51 pm

hairgel: k so if u guys ever want to give nya shit abt possibly having sex w harumi

hairgel: dont

dannyphantombutcooler: why not

hairgel: cos she just came out to me as asexual

shockednshook: coolio :o

solidabs: is she still a lesbian?

hairgel: "asexual lesbi-romantic", as she put it

solidabs: i see

pixelated: no homo

dannyphantombutcooler: no homo

AIceGuy: no homo

hairgel: no homo

LOLyd: no homo

shockednshook: no homo

solidabs: dean

solidabs: thats gay

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: after i named the title that i looked at mitochondria memes for 20 minutes, i hope ur happy  
> pps: this fic has reached over 69 pages on google docs :))


	11. knifies are not for body limbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pixelated: wow its valentines day
> 
> LOLyd: #1 gayest holiday of all time
> 
> pixelated: i
> 
> pixelated: i see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, in my last gc: no underage drinking!!!! :))  
> me, in this gc: a 15 year old and a 17 year old argue the pros and cons about the tastes of vodka
> 
> heyo longer chapter yaaaaay

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

thurs, 7:01 am

shockednshook: 7am wake up in the morning

shockednshook; LOL SNOOZE

LOLyd: lol

nyah: HEY

nyah: GUESS WHATS ON MONDAY

blowuaway: yet another week of mindless suffering

nyah: ,,yes but not what i had in mind

blowuaway: aw

nyah: WE HAVE NO SCHOOL

hairgel: HELLS YEAH BOI

dannyphantombutcooler: why tho???

nyah: I dunno, some patriotic holiday or smth

solidabs:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

-

green beans  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

thurs, 7:18 am

LOLyd: hey @rumi

jaded: sir yessir

LOLyd: we dont have school on monday

jaded: :O that means no chipotle

blowuaway: we can still go tho

jaded: YES

jaded: chipotleeeeee

jaded: i will walk if u dont drive @morro

blowuaway: i would already assume so

jaded: ^^

 

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

thurs, 9:32 am

solidabs: k so have u seen the guardians of the galaxy vol 2 music video

dannyphantombutcooler: no??? i didnt know this was a thing

solidabs: YOU MUST

solidabs:  [ gotg2.mov ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MMMe1drnZY)

dannyphantombutcooler: mother

dannyphantombutcooler: of

dannyphantombutcooler: god

solidabs: ;D

 

-

watching lesbianism from afar  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

thurs, 9:56 am

pixelated: wow its valentines day

LOLyd: #1 gayest holiday of all time

pixelated: i

pixelated: i see

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

thurs, 10:13 am

dannyphantombutcooler: i can feel it in the air tonight

LOLyd: what

dannyphantombutcooler: i can  s e n s e it

hairgel: from the tips of ur lesbian toes to the top of ur pink ass haired head right

dannyphantombutcooler: yes

dannyphantombutcooler: im going to get laid

LOLyd: that is a very iconic sixth sense to have

solidabs: now i feel like this is a prophecy or smth

pixelated: why

solidabs: cause im having a party 2night

dannyphantombutcooler: FATE WILLS IT SO

solidabs: yeh, if ur not coming then the god of high school sex will come smite u

blowuaway: i promise im not going to hurt seliel

solidabs: …

 

-

wedns, 10:51 am

shockednshook: valentines day has made me realize smth

pixelated: what

shockednshook: so like

shockednshook: i want to be in a relationship

shockednshook: but also

shockednshook: theres no way in hell im mentally prepared

solidabs: that reminds me of when we were dating for like 2 hours in freshman year afterschool

shockednshook: exactly like that

shockednshook: except im still like that

blowuaway: #SinglesAwarenessDay

hairgel: pringles awareness day

pixelated: …

pixelated: who wants to go to the grocery store w me and buy a shitload of pringles

hairgel: WHOLE SQUAD IS REQUIRED TO GO

hairgel: EXCEPT FOR U LUCKY ASSHOLES WHO ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP

solidabs: hey zane u wanna go cuddle in the library?

AIceGuy: of course beautiful :)

shockednshook: b ARF

 

-

black and blue, like my beat up self-confidence  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)

 

thurs, 11:37 am

shockednshook: hey whats ur fav pringles flavor

solidabs: all of them

shockednshook: ,,,

shockednshook: okay

 

-

the smol ones  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)

 

thurs, 11:46 am

LOLyd: i am eating one of ur clones

pixelated: istg, if u are eating a cinnamon roll rn

LOLyd: :))

pixelated: -_-

 

-

no ur cute  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

thurs, 12:32 pm

nyah: i hope youre feeling better :)

jaded: thanks

jaded: sorry about this tho, it just came over so suddenly

nyah: its okay, its not your fault :)

nyah: maybe we could do something once youre better?

jaded: hopefully

jaded: dont know how long ill be sick tho :/

nyah: aww

nyah: recover quickly :3

jaded: ^^

 

-

xmas year round  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)

 

thurs, 4:17 pm

hairgel: if you spell who're w/out the apostraphe it spell whore

LOLyd: w

LOLyd: what the f uck

hairgel: :))))

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

thurs, 4:20 pm

pixelated: pst cole what time is the party

solidabs: 7

nyah: 420!!!!!!!!

blowuaway: im only going to live until april 20th, 2069, then after that there is no point in living anymore

shockednshook: mood

 

-

thurs, 5:43 pm

dannyphantombutcooler: yo im bringing pizza

hairgel: i got the vodka

LOLyd: vodka is disgusting

hairgel: hey dont judge me bro

LOLyd: lol ok

 

-

thurs, 6:31 pm

nyah: does anyone need a ride to coles

pixelated: i doooo

nyah: ok

nyah: are u at ur house

pixelated: no im at the furniture store by main street

nyah: ,,,is ur dad there too or smth

pixelated: no

nyah: then why are u there, u cant even drive

pixelated: my dad left me here

pixelated: on accident im 90% sure

dannyphantombutcooler: how long have u been there???

pixelated: idk

pixelated: a few hours i think

nyah: !!!!!

nyah: c  h i l d

nyah: i am renewing my contract as ur adopted mother, we're getting frostys before the party

pixelated: um ok mom

nyah: :)

 

-

thurs, 7:11 pm

hairgel: ten minutes in and theres already a drunk passed out on the lawn

solidabs: nah hes been there for a while

hairgel: uh

hairgel: ok

 

-

thurs, 7:16 pm

shockednshook: hey @nya rumis here

nyah: w HERE

shockednshook: ha silly lesbians

nyah: she was in the backyard

nyah: gotta blast

solidabs: nyoooooooomm

 

-

thurs, 7:27 pm

solidabs: hey fair warning, kai and lloyd are drunkenly making out in the basement

shockednshook: why am i not suriprised

blowuaway: m.mm; th atS gAy

dannyphantombutcooler: hello drunk morro my old friend

pixelated: hes on the couch btw

dannyphantombutcooler: thx

dannyphantombutcooler: we're gonna go complain about being single amongst other things on the roof

AIceGuy: cliche much

dannyphantombutcooler: ye, all the time

solidabs: theres hidden ice cream in the freezer if u want

dannyphantombutcooler: yes pls

 

-

thurs, 7:34 pm

dannyphantombutcooler: yOU dIDNT tELL mE iT hAD mACADAMIA nUTS iN iT

solidabs:   ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

shockednshook: deeznuts

AIceGuy: lol

 

-

thurs, 7:47 pm

LOLyd: btw someone threw up in the kitchen

shockednshook: eeeeeeeewwwwwww

solidabs: pussy

shockednshook: ima CAT buRGLaR

solidabs: w

solidabs: what

shockednshook: :)

 

-

thurs, 8:07 pm

AIceGuy: how cool would it be

AIceGuy: if i just d ied

AIceGuy: like right now

nyah: zane is suicidal when drunk help

solidabs: nyooooooooooooooom

dannyphantombutcooler: my earlier prophecy came true

LOLyd: gASP

LOLyd: omg did u really get laid??

dannyphantombutcooler: HELL YEAH

dannyphantombutcooler: there was. This really hot redhead chick namde macy hanging around

dannyphantombutcooler: and later when she took off her shirt

dannyphantombutcooler: SHE WAS FCUKING RIPPED

dannyphantombutcooler: WITH ABS AND EVERYTHING

dannyphantombutcooler: I SWOONED

shockednshook: oh my god

dannyphantombutcooler: she may or may not have let me run my hand across said abs

pixelated: that's so gay, i c ANT

dannyphantombutcooler: THINK HOW I FEEL

 

-

thurs, 10: 24 pm

nyah: IM SO DONE, IM LEABING

shockednshook: what

nyah: KAI JUST SPIT VODKA AT ME FOR THE SIXTH TIME

shockednshook: oof

shockednshook: bye

 

-

thurs, 10:37 pm

blowuaway: i know in the morning im going to regret everything and hate life

blowuaway: but i already hate life

blowuaway: so yolo

solidabs: lmao

 

-

thurs, 10:46 pm

hairgel: morro no, knifies are not for body limbss

blowuaway: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

AIceGuy: seliels hair is half its length now

shockednshook: wwhy

AIceGuy: she Lost a bet

shockednshook: o

 

-

thurs, 11:09 pm

solidabs: gooDnight bitches ima gonna go have The Wosrt hangover of my liFe

hairgel: lmao but same

 

-

thurs, 11:43 pm

shockednshook: after all this

shockednshook: i get home

shockednshook: and theres a captain america sticker on my lawn

shockednshook: his golden face smiling up at me

AIceGuy: god truly is watching over us tonight

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, writing the party scenes in math class: great now i feel like getting wasted


	12. the combined chrispy powers of chris cubed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hairgel: slow down
> 
> hairgel: grab ur bible
> 
> hairgel: pray like youre tryna make ur soul revival
> 
> hairgel: prAISE THE LORD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry im late, family was a thing and then wifi wasnt

-

brobots  
members:  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 6:37 am

pixelated: hey guess whaaaat

AIceGuy: yes?

pixelated: i am ill

AIceGuy: big oof

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 6:53 am

shockednshook: JOLE

shockednshook: COEL**

shockednshook: VOLE***

solidabs: yes

shockednshook: WHY

shockednshook: DID YOU HAVE A PARTY ON A THURSDAY NIGHT

shockednshook: WHEN WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY

dannyphantombutcooler: big oof

solidabs: cause it was valentines day

AIceGuy: !oh! Speaking of

 

-

ice is nice  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 7:02 am

AIceGuy: so did you ever ask harumi to sweethearts dance?

nyah: well

AIceGuy: oo tea

nyah: kinda? i mean i told her i wanted to spend the evening together but it felt like it was on such a short notice, right?? so instead im kicking kai out of the house and we're gonna just gonna chill and watch movies

AIceGuy: thats. even better than a dance

AIceGuy: on All levels

nyah: i guess ^^

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

-

fri, 7:14 am

AIceGuy: can i share the tea

nyah: sure

LOLyd: i hope its scalding

AIceGuy: screenshotsx2.png

blowuaway: THAT TEA IS BURNING HOT

LOLyd: like i said

LOLyd: s c a l d i n g

solidabs: now me and zane's dance date feels too cliche :(

shockednshook: outdone by lesbians

nyah: as always 

blowuaway: oH MY GOD

hairgel: ...waht

blowuaway: ITS FRIDAY

blowuaway: THAT MEANS

blowuaway: THE WEEKEND IS ALMOST UPON US

hairgel: slow down

hairgel: grab ur bible

hairgel: pray like youre tryna make ur soul revival

hairgel: prAISE THE LORD

 

-

one hell of a hellhole  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 9:31 am

hairgel: god, we havent used this chat in a hot minute

solidabs: kai

solidabs: we're in class rn

solidabs: and u are too

solidabs: make small talk later

LOLyd: *smol

solidabs: n-no

nyah: without the lawfully good force that is pix, we're all gonna kill each other

AIceGuy: Can Confirm

shockednshook: hey kia wanna watch chaotic vines on an online chatroom

shockednshook: kai******

hairgel: is stan lee the Man

solidabs: rip

shockednshook: no.

shockednshook: hes not the Man.

shockednshook: he is The Man™

hairgel: YISSSSSSSSS

LOLyd: now i know why god abandoned this timeline

nyah: bless

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 10:47 am

LOLyd: did u know-

AIceGuy: yes.

LOLyd:,,,um

LOlyd: THAT IF u say banana really r  e a l l y slow, it sounds like boss ass bitch

nyah: jay for real just tried im cryinh

shockednshook: YOU TRICKED ME

LOLyd: [ noididnt.png ](https://www.google.com/search?q=zac+efron+meme&rlz=1CAQIMT_enUS838&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj3l4iNp-HgAhWJ-VQKHQAkAPwQ_AUIDigB&biw=1310&bih=665&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=AbUrJ265QwQGLM:)

shockednshook: YES U FUCKIN DID

blowuaway: theres been like 10 death threats today and its not even lunch

dannyphantombutcooler: and u dont even know half of them

 

-

fri, 11:09 am

AIceGuy: can we just have a chill day when no one dies, bls god bls

nyah: AYE COle LETS GO TO THE MALL AFTER SCHOOL

solidabs: lmao ye sure

pixelated: /steeb rogers voice/ u had to ask

dannyphantombutcooler: big oof

AIceGuy: :(

 

-

brobots  
members:  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 11:32 am

pixelated: hey so i know ur at lunch but can i call and rant to u

AIceGuy: yeah, just give me a sec

pixelated: k

 

-

Call Transcript

Pix Borg --> Zane Julien

"Hey,"

"Everything all right? Are you doing better?"

"Just-Just hear me out."

"Okay…"

"So, I texted this guy I _kinda_ have a crush on, and he doesn't go to our school, so he has no school today for some reason. So I invited him over to watch movies with me and stuff, I was lonely."

"Don't you have that rule…?"

"About no friends when my dad isn't home? Yeah. Humor me."

"A-Allright…"

"So we were watching Love, Simon, nearing the end, and I hear the garage door open. So I pause to movie to listen, and it's my dad, home early."

"Shit."

"And you know him, he's a nice guy! But if I got caught, I'd be fucked, so I quietly turned off the movie, and E-the guy snuck out the window to leave and stuff."

"So you didn't get caught?"

"No, actually, but it was the most stressful five minutes of my life, I had a panic attack and everything."

"Pix…"

"And now I'm lying on my floor, full of adrenaline and trying to calm down, but I just, I just _can't._ "

"So… would you like me to help you in calming down, or did you only want me to listen?"

"Either one is fine."

"Jeez, I don't know… Um, maybe try listening to calming music? Taking a nap?"

"Alright then, I'll try my best, I guess. Have fun, don't die."

"Bye Pix."

"Bye, Zane."

 

_Call Ended_

 

-

shitblings  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

fri, 3:07 pm

nyah: hey did u mess w my sharpie collection

hairgel: no why

nyah: im missing my purple one and the rly good silver one

hairgel: oof

 

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler0

 

fri, 3:37 pm

solidabs: so i have a theory, hear me out ok

dannyphantombutcooler: k

solidabs: so chris e and chris h have interacted a lot right? original avengers and all that

dannyphantombutcooler: yeah

solidabs: and chris h and chris p lowkey fought over bring the alpha chris in infinity war

dannyphantombutcooler: yeah

solidabs: but steeb, thor, and peter q have never all been together on screen

solidabs: so my theory is

solidabs: that with the combined chrispy power of chris cubed

solidabs; they could totally defeat thanos

dannyphantombutcooler: omg

dannyphantombutcooler: next time i talk to a chris at a comic con or smth im totally bringing this up

solidabs: i will take u up on that

dannyphantombutcooler: waitwaitwaitwait

solidabs: what

dannyphantombutcooler: did u really just say "combined chrispy powers of chris cubed"

solidabs: ,,yeah

dannyphantombutcooler: that

dannyphantombutcooler: that is

dannyphantombutcooler: oh my god that is beautiful

solidabs: chrispy creme

dannyphantombutcooler: n-no

solidabs: heh

dannyphantombutcooler: but seriously

dannyphantombutcooler: when i die i want 'the combined chrispy powers of chris cubed were too much for her' on my grave

solidabs: i will take u up on that also

dannyphantombutcooler: good

solidabs: ^^

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 5:27 pm

shockednshook: hey @nya and @cole, how was the mall

nyah: it was boring

shockednshook: why

nyah: cause 99% of the shops were actually CLOSED

shockednshook: big oof

nyah: yeah

shockednshook: so whatd you guys do instead

nyah: we went bowling

shockednshook; how wholesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brother watched infinity war for the first time, he understands my suffering now hahaaa  
> leave a kudos and commment, i'd love to hear from you!!! ^^


	13. is it getting gay in here or is that just the recurring chris evans discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shockednshook: im blocking this whole fucking app for the rest of the night, dont talk to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna go see captain marvel later this afternoon, and tomorrow afternoon, and another time with my gf next week, and another time because brie larson. im wearing captain marvel socks, a captain marvel tshirt, red blue and gold hair ties on my wrist, and my carol bobble head is standing tall and proud on my dresser next to my bulletin board displaying just my carol danvers art. can u tell im hyped

 

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 3:32 am

dannyphantombutcooler: I GOT THE BREAD

dannyphantombutcooler: ITS CINNAMON BREAD

dannyphantombutcooler: ITS REALLY GOOD

blowuaway: go the fuck to sleep

 

-

sat, 9:07 am

solidabs: breakfast is for pu$$ies

shockednshook: cant argue w that

dannyphantombutcooler: /gasp/

dannyphantombutcooler: its a three day weekend

LOLyd: hELL YEAH

AIceGuy: HEY

AIceGuy: SWEETHEARTS IS TONIGHT

blowuaway: STOP RUBBING IN THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A DATE

AIceGuy: ^^

solidabs: is anyone else going? besides nya oc

shockednshook: me and kai are gonna be the Platonic Bros™ who crash the party

LOLyd: lol

pixelated: this group can't go one day without figureativly or literally making smth explode

dannyphantombutcooler: you got me there

nyah: that moment when ur at walmart and u see a worker dude w a nametag that says jesus

blowuaway: pRaIsE tHe LoRd

solidabs: waitwait why r u at walmart on a saturday morning??

nyah: we were out of bisquick and i wanted pancakes

hairgel: ???you didnt tell me this? i have bisquick in my closet

LOLyd: wHY

hairgel: bcause

dannyphantombutcooler: bisquick? more like bitchquick

AIceGuy: GOTTA GO FAST

solidabs: nyooooom

LOLyd: @kai u never said why u have bisquick in ur closet

hairgel: gtg chicken

LOLyd: nooo come back

 

-

sat, 10:32 am

shockednshook: I ACTUALLY SAW COLE'S ARMS WTF

shockednshook: I FORGOT HOW BUFF HE IS

pixelated: wym

solidabs: sigh

solidabs: i went outside for like 2 seconds and jay chose that exact moment to ride by on his bike

blowuaway: ur riding ur bike?? why, ur literally a senior in high school

shockednshook: idk the sport

LOLyd: omg i thought coles arms were just a myth

solidabs: well ok

LOLyd: /pst jay/

LOLyd: /are they really as buff as the rumors say?/

shockednshook: /even buffer/

LOLyd: /wow/

solidabs: i came out to have a good time and honestly i feel so attacked rn???

dannyphantombutcooler: can we just take a moment to appreciate chris evans' eyebrows, which seem to move of their own will and have sentience

dannyphantombutcooler: shit no wrong chat

hairgel: no go on, im intrigued

dannyphantombutcooler: i challenge you

dannyphantombutcooler: i  f u c k i n g c h a l l e n g e  y o u

dannyphantombutcooler: to watch him

dannyphantombutcooler: w his eyebrows in mind, watching them

dannyphantombutcooler: and not get distracted

pixelated; where did this come from

dannyphantombutcooler: …

dannyphantombutcooler: tumblr

blowuaway: Dissappointed But Not Surprised™

nyah: me, 30 seconds into a steve mask off scene: oH MY GOD THEY ARE SENTIENT

dannyphantombutcooler: see!!!!??!

 

-

sat, 12:52 pm

AIceGuy: So I decided to rewatch Civil War around 11:30, next thing I know the gang's in Berlin and it's almost 1 o'clock

hairgel: am or pm

LOLyd: wOULD YOU LIKE AAM OR FFM????

hairgel: what no i said am or pm

LOLyd: AAM

LOLyd: OR

LOLyd: FFM

hairgel: ???

LOLyd: A

LOLyd: M

LOLyd: O

LOLyd: R

LOLyd: F

LOLyd: M

hairgel: bls stop

pixelated: one time i said i wanted bancakes to my dad and he gave me the  w e ir d e s t look

AIceGuy: So you like cats?

pixelated: what the /hell/ gave u that impression

shockednshook: yes!! how could u tell

 

-

green beans  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

sat, 1:22 pm

LOlyd: hey could u bring me my chapstick

blowuaway: no napolean

jaded: but my lips hurts real bad!

jaded: this kid i know got that on a valentine on thursday

blowuaway: goals

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 1:32 pm

blowuaway: im bored help

shockednshook: u should have a squad movie party consisting of ghibli movies, and if we're feeling extra gay, youtube chris evans compilations

AIceGuy: That was oddly specific…

shockednshook:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

blowuaway: ok uh @everyone, ghibli/possibly chris evans movie party thing at my house, im starting as soon as the first person arrives

nyah: me @my pile of hw: gtg chicken

hairgel: ok same

nyah: no, ur in the shower giving a spectacular beyonce performance

hairgel: ???no

shockednshook: i want evidence

nyah: (tea.mov)

hairgel: sTOP

nyah: ha

solidabs: you two are definitely chaotic neutral siblings

hairgel: i had hoped for more than that

AIceGuy: COLE, GET YOUR ASS OVER TO MORRO'S, I WANT SOMEONE TO SNUGGLE WITH

solidabs: well, looks like the gays are calling me

LOLyd: lol

 

-

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)

 

sat, 3:47 pm

solidabs: describe ur favorite actor/actress in one phrase

LOLyd: deliciously thick

solidabs: t

solidabs: thats gay

LOLyd: yeah no shit, honey

 

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

sat, 3:52 pm

solidabs: (screenshot.png)

solidabs: and thats the tea

dannyphantombutcooler: 20 bucks says its sebastian stan

dannyphantombutcooler: he is nothing BUT deliciously thick

solidabs: i will take u up on that

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 5:42 pm

dannyphantombutcooler: hey losers what times the dance

AIceGuy: 7, I think

dannyphantombutcooler: shouldnt you start to get ready

solidabs: its not like we have dresses to wrap our asses around

shockednshook: mood

 

-

shitblings  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

sat, 6:01 pm

nyah: i know ur probably still watching movies at morros

nyah: but stay out

nyah: :)

hairgel: jeez okay lesbian alert

nyah: leaf me alone, i am bushed

hairgel: ^^

nyah: ^^

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 6:07 pm

LOLyd: hey losers

LOLyd: wrap ur dicks around some suits and get ready ready for the fuckin dance

solidabs: wow ok

pixelated: someones grumpy

LOLyd: my minecraft server went down

dannyphantombutcooler: u dont even play minecraft

LOLyd: but still

LOLyd: also my mom misgendered me again but its fine

pixelated: aww :/

LOlyd: :)

pixelated: :)

shockednshook: im blocking this whole fucking app for the rest of the night, dont talk to me

dannyphantombutcooler: lmao why

shockednshook: i dont want lesbian intrusion on my high school musical binging

shockednshook: lesbians is including zane and cole

hairgel: that is iconic

shockednshook: :))

nyah: ok but before everyone goes offline/busy,

nyah: can u move ur seat up

dannyphantombutcooler: no

blowuaway: WHOEVER THREW THAT PAPER

blowuaway: UR MOM'S A HOE

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok correct me if im wrong but kiss me deadly by lita ford sounds like the kiss kiss fall in love intro song from ouran highschool host club???? its giving me weird deja vu and now i want to rewatch ouran


	14. flip flop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOLyd: look me in the eyes.
> 
> LOLyd: and TELL ME. hes not a lesbian icon
> 
> AIceGuy: Point taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo captain marvel was a m a z inggg scream to me about it or smth idk

 

-

ice is nice  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sun, 10:02 am

nyah: u know, sometimes i wonder

nyah: why am i still alive? what is my purpose?

AIceGuy: Yeah

nyah: then i realize

nyah: my sole purpose is

nyah: to skate fast

nyah: and eat ass

AIceGuy: I want this on a t-shirt.

nyah: ur welcome

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sun, 10:31 am

pixelated: carol danvers is a lowkey lesbian icon

pixelated: thats what i think anyway

nyah: uh did u get into the alcohol cabinet again

blowuaway: pix that is the gayest thing ive ever heard from you

pixelated: ^^

LOLyd: do u know who else is a lesbian icon

solidabs: uhh bex taylor-klaus

LOLyd: well obvi

LOLyd: but i mean mcu thor odinson

AIceGuy: ,,,but

LOLyd: look me in the eyes.

LOLyd: and TELL ME. hes not a lesbian icon

AIceGuy: Point taken

hairgel: its hardly 10:30 and were already talking abt lesbians

nyah: this both is and isnt exactly how i pictured my sunday

blowuaway: if anyone wants a free flip flop theres one on my lawn

blowuaway; it came from the abyss

shockednshook: is it blue w pineapples

blowuawayl ..yes

shockednshook: tHATS WHERE IT WENT

shockednshook: I LOST MY FLIP FLOP BACK IN JULY

LOLyd: WHAT

LOLyd: WHY

shockednshook: I DONT KNOW IM JUST HAPPY TO KNOW WHERE IT IS

nyah: even tho its the begining of march and i still have to crunch through snow to get the mail?

shockednshook: YES

shockednshook: do u know what shoes i wear to school??

nyah: sandels, yes. im well aware

hairgel: thats almost as crazy as pix wearing shorts on january

pixelated: i feel targeted

 

-

black and blue, like my beat up self confidence  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)

 

sun, 11:26 am

shockednshook: my dad: i heard someone creeping around last night, were any of you kids up?

shockednshook: me, having flashbacks to stealing eating cupcakes at 2am: uhhhh

solidabs: lmao

solidabs: i literally did that last week but w doritos

shockednshook: why are u always lusting after chrises

solidabs: …

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

dannyphantombutcooler: i just walked in on my parents making out

dannyphantombutcooler: i dont know what to feel

pixelated: and her i thought sundays were to be a day of rest

blowuaway: did they see you???

dannyphantombutcooler: idk

dannyphantombutcooler: they were too busy to notice me and judging by what i can hear, they didnt stop

LOLyd: omg

nyah: exposed

dannyphantombutcooler: even my PARENTS are silently getting at me for not having a girlfriend

pixelated: wait arent you pan

dannyphantombutcooler: yeah bro. i just mainly prefer girls is the things

pixelated: oh ^^

 

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

sun, 3:02 pm

solidabs: im definitely brushing up on my 90's hits in preparation for captain marvel

dannyphantombutcooler: yes

dannyphantombutcooler: y es

dannyphantombutcooler: i heard that theres a nirvana song in it, as well as Just A Girl by No Doubt

solidabs: u fuckin bootlegger

dannyphantombutcooler: ^^

 

-

xmas year round  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)

 

sun, 4:17 pm

LOLyd: hey are u available

hairgel: yeah, why

LOLyd: this english paper is killing me and my moms pretending to be asleep so she doesnt have to be bothered by me

hairgel: damn

hairgel: should i come over there?

LOLyd: actually could i come over there? i might even end up staying the night

hairgel: yeah sure

hairgel: ill pick you up in 10

LOLyd: thanks :) i love u man

hairgel: love ya too, you twerp

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a potato


	15. a BTW for all y'all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh hey so

uhhh hey so Ao3 just barely got blocked on the school wifi, and cause of life situation reasons its the only internet access i have. luckily im a hackerman™ who can sometimes get past it, but it takes a while to do so. just be aware that updates will be further apart from now on (and also realize i wont be updating at all during the summer). thanks for sticking with this fic so far, i really appreciate it!!! ^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have the next chapter typed up so we'll see what i can do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	16. back at it again at krispy kreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaded: do you have any plans for the day? since no school and all
> 
> nyah: besides tormenting my brother and being gay? nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah it worked, suck it school wifi

 

-  
no ur cute  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

mon, 8:37 am

nyah: good morning sunshine <3

jaded: good morning beautiful ^v^

nyah: now i remember why we named this chat what we did

jaded: yeah

jaded: do you have any plans for the day? since no school and all

nyah: besides tormenting my brother and being gay? nope

jaded: lol

jaded: well, maybe you'd want to go on a picnic w me, at the park by the pond? i mean on if you want to

nyah: i would love to !!!! what time do you think

jaded: would 12:30 work?

nyah: yes! ill see you then <3

jaded: likewise <3

 

-  
iconic blondes  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

mon, 8:46 am

jaded: back at it again at krispy kreme

jaded: (screenshotsx2.png)

LOLyd: wow

LOLyd: ur talking to girls skills are already improving

jaded: ikr

LOLyd: ^^

 

-  
literally fruit  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

mon, 9:02 am

shockednshook: ZANE

shockednshook: MY ANXIETY"S AT A PEAK AGAIN

shockednshook: AND IM OUT OF MEDS

shockednshook: AND ICANT LAVE THE HOUSE

shockednshook: CAUSE I HABE TO BABYSIT mY SIBLIGNS

shockednshook: CAUSE M PARETNS HAVE WORK

shockednshook: AND IN OLDEST

solidabs: hey we get it, chill

AIceGuy: So you want me to pick up another prescription for you?

shockednshook: YES

AIceGuy: Okay

AIceGuy: Do I need any papers or identification, since you won't be with me?

shockednshook: I CANT TTHINK SLOW NEOUGH

AIceGuy: I'll just text your mom then

hairgel: i love jays mom

solidabs: shes my favorite mom tbh

shockednshook: FJKDSJJSFJOSJJLSd

solidabs: hey. jay. slow down. what are you worried about

shockednshook: IMSUCHADISSAPOINTMENTTOMYFAMILYANDEVERYONEAROUNDMEIMTOOSMALLANDSHORTANDPALEANDEAKTODOANYTHINGIMSUCHAFAILURE

hairgel: wow ok

solidabs: uhh do u want me to come over then?

shockednshook: THAT WOULD BE FINE

shockednshook: I MEAN IF ITS NOT A PROBLEM FOR YOU

shockednshook: WAIT IT PORBABLy IS

shockednshook: NEVER MIND YOU ODNT HAVE TO

solidabs: im coming over there

hairgel: should i come too?

solidabs: ill see how the situation is

solidabs wait are you good w kids

hairgel: the only thing that i attract more than children is straight guys questioning their sexuality

solidabs: lmao

solidabs: come on over then

 

-  
let chaos rule  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

mon, 10:27 am

blowuaway: k story time bitches

dannyphantombutcooler: awesome

blowuaway: so i decided to go running at 10am today instead of the usual 1am

LOLyd: relatable

blowuaway: and while im marveling at the fact that i can actually see the road,

blowuaway: this cocky junior from school, griffin turner or smth, sprints past me and deadass says "speed up,old man"

dannyphantombutcooler: wow

blowuaway: and im like ??im like two years older than u bitch

blowuaway: so i released the remaining 90% of my power, ran up to him and tripped him

blowuaway: and kept running

LOLyd: #savage

blowuaway: ^^

dannyphantombutcooler: damn morro

LOLyd: morro can u take me to go see into the spiderverse

blowuaway: havent you seen it like 10 times already

LOLyd: yes

LOLyd: but its a rly good movie

LOLyd: and also i wanna spend time w you

dannyphantombutcooler: awww how wholesome

blowuaway: ugh fine

blowuaway: youre paying for snacks tho

LOLyd: yay!

 

-  
welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

mon, 11:12 am

hairgel: so much has happened today and its not even noon

pixelated: whats happened??? i feel left out

hairgel: aw dont be

hairgel: so jay kinda sorta had an anxiety attack

nyah: rumi asked me to go on a picnic w her later

LOLyd: morros taking me to see spiderverse again

solidabs and zane picked up drugs drugs pretending to be jay

pixelated: wow

pixelated; why arent i in any of the fun chat

nyah: u are, its just that these things happened without you

pixelated: wow that makes me feel better

nyah: sorry :/

 

-  
mon, 12:21 pm

nyah: later bitches, im about to shower the innocent ppl at the park w my full, true lesbian power

LOLyd: just only use 10%, youll be safer

nyah: lol ok

hairgel: "im lesbian"

solidabs: "i thought u were american"

shockednshook: cause im prOUD TO BE A LESBIAN

shockednshook: CAUSE AT LEAST I KNOW IM GAY

LOLyd o hmy g o d

dannyphantombutcooler: bless this chat

 

-  
okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

mon, 3:07 pm

solidabs: whos ur favorite female mcu character

dannyphantombutcooler: ur mom

solidabs: what

dannyphantombutcooler: what

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 43 days until endgame and counting


	17. movie day vol 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AIceGuy: How is everyone's Friday going
> 
> nyah: gay, but thats normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -im posting this instead of doing classwork and its the first day of term haha rip  
> -i promise ill down a bit on the marvel shit, its probably tiring for you non-mcu fans :P  
> -Also i know i totally skipped from monday to friday, and all i can say is i wanted to rant about captain marvel. sue me

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 12:01 am

solidabs: ITS HERE

solidabs: ITS FUCKING HERE

dannyphantombutcooler: IVE WAITED FOR 245 DAYS

pixelated: what, why 245 days

dannyphantombutcooler: since antman and the wasp

pixelated: oh

dannyphantombutcooler: ITS  F I N A L L Y HERE

blowuaway: im scared to ask what it is

solidabs: HAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

dannyphantombutcooler: ITS CAPTAIN MARVEL

LOLyd: im only gonna scream if buckys in it

solidabs: thats fair

solidabs: BUT STILL

dannyphantombutcooler: pst lloyd

dannyphantombutcooler: what if steebs in it

LOLyd: i dont see how thatd work if its 1995 but okay id scream

dannyphantombutcooler: mwuahahahah

solidabs: uve found leaks already havent u

dannyphantombutcooler: maybeeeee

hairgel: you guys do realize that its like midnight and u wont be able to see it till this afternoon

solidabs: THE HYPE IS REAL

dannyphantombutcooler: YISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

hairgel: oh god

blowuaway: go to sleep u motherfuckers

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

fri, 5:07 pm

dannyphantombutcooler: on the 12th day of chris mas, marvel studios gave to me

solidabs: TWELVE PERCENT OF A TOWER

dannyphantombutcooler: ELEVEN YEARS OF PAIN

solidabs: TEN TRILLION COMICS

dannyphantombutcooler: THE NINE WORLDS ARE ENDING

solidabs: AN EVIL PURPLE GRAPELORD

dannyphantombutcooler: SEVENTY YEARS ON ICE

solidabs: SIX INFINITY STONES

dannyphantombutcooler: FIVE UNWORTHY AVENGERSSSSSS

solidabs: SEBASTIAN STAN

dannyphantombutcooler: THREE CRISPY CHRISES

solidabs: TWO TEAMS TO CHOOSE FROM

dannyphantombutcooler: AND A CUTE BABY TALKING TREEEEE

solidabs: im so excited

dannyphantombutcooler: i will finally confirm whether or not carol is a lowkey lesbian icon

solidabs: mood

 

-

fri, 7:06 am

blowuaway made a new chat

blowuaway added shockednshok, hairgel, LOlyd, nyah, pixelated, and AIceGuy

blowuaway named the chat  _ no mcu, carol be damned _

blowuaway: if anyone even breaths in marvel studios' direction i will disown you

LOlyd: aww okay :(

nyah: lemme guess:

nyah: ur sick of cole n seliels mcu bullshit

blowuaway: how.

blowuaway; could.

blowuaway: you.

blowuaway; tell.

shockednshook:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

AIceGuy: So anyway,

AIceGuy: How is everyone's Friday going

hairgel: p chill

shockednshook: stressful

blowuaway; annoying

pixelated: okay i guess

nyah: gay, but thats normal

LOLyd: i dont even know anymore

AIceGuy; wow okay

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 2:30 pm

blowuaway: im going home

blowuaway: and taking a much needed nap

blowuaway: dont spam any chat im in

blowuaway: good.bye.

solidabs: im still hyped ^^

dannyphantombutcooler: SCREEEE

 

~~~~

 

fri, 5:36 pm

blowuaway: unfortunately

blowuaway; i am awake. so who died

solidabs: nobody died!!

blowuaway: i find that hard to believe

LOLyd: do u mean characters or fans

blowuaway: either one

hairgel: speaking of death,

hairgel: i want to die

pixelated: why

hairgel: idk actually

nyah: i guarantee its cause i stole his stash of licorice

hairgel: you did WHAT

nyah: whoop, gtg chicken

shockednshook: lol, bye

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im down here in carol danvers hell, send me a postcard


	18. captain america civil war... but with maracas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solidabs: CHOOSE A SIDE
> 
> solidabs: TACOS
> 
> dannyphantombutcooler: OR BURRITOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gone for like two weeks and now theres so much more kudoses???? i love u guys so much???  
> also thanks for sticking around (if u have, i dont know), i appreciate it so much!!! heres a long-ass chapter to make up for my absence ^^

 

-

lean green murder machines  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)

 

sat, 9:08 am

blowuaway: why do i feel like i have a hangover

LOLyd: well, do u?

blowuaway; OH YOURE RIGHT

blowuaway: i DO have a hangover

LOLyd: lol why

blowuaway: maybe cause i went to a club last night

blowuaway: im not really sure, the details are hazy

LOLyd: :o

LOLyd: any dude in particular catch ur fancy

blowuaway: uhhh there was this guy who i thought was named georgie the whole night until he told me his name was actually fredrick and we made out in a closet

LOLyd: omg

LOlyd: u couldve been making out w british royalty

blowuaway: im already king of the hoes, what more do you want

LOlyd: i could have a KINGDOM of hoes tho

blowuaway: fair point

 

-

welcome to chilis  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 9:37 am

dannyphantombutcooler: i want to go to SPACE

dannyphantombutcooler: where the sebastians, michaels, and benedicts float around

dannyphantombutcooler: oh and matt is growing potatoes

AIceGuy: Is that a movie reference?

dannyphantombutcooler:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

nyah: orrrrr are u high

dannyphantombutcooler: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

nyah: whoever wants french toast come over to my house, im making  L O T S

LOLyd: reservation placed

nyah: ha ok

shockednshook: i just passed a sign that said "paints store" but i thought i said pants store

pixelated: HONEYY

pixelated: WHERE ARE MY

pixelated: ppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantsssss

solidabs: probably on ur legs, unless ur getting busy

LOLyd: lol

pixelated: no comment

LOLyd: LOL

nyah: guys theres still plenty french toast

dannyphantombutcooelr: OMW

blowuaway: ill provide a ride to anyone who needs it

shockednshook: tO THE BREAKFAST CLUB

hairgel: yaaaaaaaaaay

 

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

sat, 11:31 am

solidabs: i went to costa vida and talked w a guy, he asked me if i like i liked tacos or burritos better

solidabs: obviously i defended tacos, and he liked burritos more but he was cool abt it, i think i made a new friend

dannyphantombutcooler: …

solidabs: what

solidabs: do u like burritos better

dannyphantombutcooler: YES

dannyphantombutcooler: HOW COULD U NOT

dannyphantombutcooler: BURRITOS ARE PERFECT

solidabs: uhhh no they are not

solidabs: tacos have the perfect cronch

dannyphantombutcooler: burritos can be sealed up so nothing falls out!!

solidabs: tacos dont get soaked w meat juice and drip onto ur plate

dannyphantombutcooler: burritos dont need to be eaten sideways!

solidabs: tacos dont unwrap as soon as you let go of them

dannyphantombutcooler: i sense a civil war

solidabs: a storm is brewing

 

-

_ solidabs _ made a new chat

_ solidabs added shocknshook, hairgel, LOLyd, blowuaway, nyah, pixelated, jaded, dannyphantombutcooler, AIceGuy _

_ solidabs named the chat  _ burritos vs tacos

shockednshook: whys harumi here

solidabs: because its iconic. also even numbers

LOLyd: for what?

solidabs: CHOOSE A SIDE

solidabs: TACOS

dannyphantombutcooler: OR BURRITOS

LOLyd: tacos, duh

pixelated: burritos

hairgel: bURRITOS FOR LIFE

nyah: tacos tbh

jaded: not to totally side w nya, but yeah tacos

nyah: :3

jaded: ^v^

AIceGuy: I do prefer burritos over tacos.

blowuaway: tacos, no question

shockednshook: me as a cat: purr itos

hairgel: stop

hairgel: no cat puns on team burrito

shockednshook: :<

solidabs: ZANE

solidabs: HOW COULD YOU

AIceGuy: I'm sorry, babe.

AIceGuy: I like burritos. Tacos just don't float my goat

solidabs: :(

solidabs: TEAM TACOS, LETS BOUNCE

LOLyd: lol where?

solidabs: away from those burrito-loving hooligans

blowuaway: my weekend just got a lot more interesting

pixelated: no kidding

 

-

_ solidabs made a new chat _

_ solidabs added LOLyd, blowuaway, nyah, jaded _

_ solidabs named the chat  _ i dont wanna taco bout it

nyah: 2 seconds in and im already loving this team

jaded: Only cause of the pun, huh?

nyah: yes ma'am

blowuaway: ok but honestly i always felt more of a bond with u guys than the others

LOLyd: yeah same ^^

LOLyd: hey cole, im curious, team cap or team iron man

solidabs: team cap for life

LOLyd: lol me too

solidabs: i have a feeling we're all gonna get real tight

 

-

_ dannyphantombutcooler made a chat _

_ dannyphantombutcooler added shockednshook, hairgel, pixelated, AIceGuy _

_ dannyphantombutcooler named the chat burrito-fam _

dannyphantombutcooler: sup new squad

dannyphantombutcooler: get ready to become tight as ass because i have divoriced cole

dannyphantombutcooler: we are no longer husbands

pixelated: wow okay

shockednshook: so what else do we have in common besides Burritos

AIceGuy: We have compatible personalities all fitting together well, I'm surprised we didn't form his friend group sooner

hairgel: ooookkaaaaay mr.roboto

shockednshook: i like this chat, tho, chilis felt too big and all my favorite ppl except cole are here ^^

pixelated: yea same

hairgel: /dabs/

dannyphantombutcooler: i need a new platonic fam partner

dannyphantombutcooler: Zane will you be my rebound husband

AIceGuy: Wow. Sure.

pixelated: zane are you gonna break up w cole over this?

AIceGuy: XD Probably not, I'll talk to them about it tho.

hairgel: "XD"

hairgel: this isnt 2015

shockednshook: prove it

hairgel: w…

hairgel: what?

hairgel: how can i prove that its not 2015??

shockednshook: exactly.

pixelated: kai just got played

hairgel: i dont know how i feel about this

 

-

green beans  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

sat, 1:27 pm

blowuaway: what with the weekly chipotle trips,

blowuaway: i wouldve thought you guys'd be team burrito

LOLyd: eh. i do like burritos but u cant beat tacos

jaded: same here

jaded: besides, i dont really like jay and kai and zane very much

jaded: pix is a bean tho

LOLyd: i can sense the goodie-goodie energy from the burritos

blowuaway: *burri-hoes

jaded: if you were on the burrito team you would be a burri-hoe, morro

blowuaway: i resent that

blowuaway: jk im a hoe for life

LOLyd: ^^

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

sat, 2:10 pm

nyah: just gonna point out

nyah: that we're all the type of person to smoke in the bathroom and be chaotic rule breakers and shit

nyah: so i have found my people

jaded: u knew all of us already tho

nyah: yeah but now theres no lawful good forces standing over my shoulder

LOLyd: hey cole wasnt seliel ur platonic fam wife or smth

solidabs: platonic fam husband, but ye

LOlyd: ?

solidabs: wait i need to check w her on that

 

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

sat, 2:16 pm

solidabs: so are we still husbands orrrrr

dannyphantombutcooler: i want a divorice

solidabs: "we werent even married!!"

dannyphantombutcooler: "and whose fault is that??"

dannyphantombutcooler: lol but no

solidabs: ok

solidabs: bye then

dannyphantombutcooler: do we have any kids?? i just realized we never discussed this, im a bad parent

solidabs: well theres Lewis the blanket, our firstborn

dannyphantombutcooler: oh yeah hes on my couch

solidabs: and did we ever officially adopt lloyd? i forget

dannyphantombutcooler: either way he's yours, since theyve betrayed me and joined the taco team

solidabs: and thats all our kids

dannyphantombutcooler: ok cool

solidabs: bye ^^

dannyphantombutcooler: bye

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

sat, 2:24 pm

solidabs: yeah we're no longer husbands

solidabs: btw @lloyd, me and seliel had unofficially officially adopted you, so youre in my custody now

LOlyd: that sounds like a lot of paperwork

solidabd: damn right

nyah: so cole are u getting a rebound husband?

solidabs: uhhh

LOLyd: PLEASE

LOLyd: i dont want to be raised by a widowed parent!!

solidabs: hey morro do you wanna be my new platonic fam husband?

blowuaway: uhhh are you sure you want me?

solidabs: lloyds my child, nya and rumi are too busy being local lesbians/the power couple, and theres no one else here, so yeah

solidabs: plus ur pretty cool

blowuaway: jsjsjsjsjjsjsssjsjjs wow okay yeah

LOLyd: YAY

solidabs: whats ur fav ring pop flavor

blowuaway: mines cherry

jaded: watermeLOWN

nyah: lol ^^

 

-

lean green murder machines  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)

 

sat, 3:10 pm

LOLyd: hows ur pining going

blowuaway: IM STUCK IN A FUCKING FOREST

blowuaway: AND CHRIS PINE IS SMITING ME

blowuaway: HE PROPOSED TO ME WITH A RING POP

LOLyd: lol

 

-

two words: space pirates  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 5:17 pm

solidabs: just so its clear

solidabs: i love you

AIceGuy: i love you too <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thisclose to naming the burrito chat "burri-hoes"  
> spring break is next week hallelujah also did you guys see those new endgame posters i mean wow


	19. aftermath (because few people actually like math ;D)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blowuaway: thats so gay
> 
> nyah: fuck off, dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah im lowkey screwed cause i posted this instead of working on my big-ass load of school work *nervous laughter* im fucked

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sun, 9:32 am

shockednshook: hey wheres kai

dannyphantombutcooler: ??? why dont you just ask him

shockednshook: he wont answer his phone

shockednshook: i went over to his house, even nya doesnt know his whereabouts

pixelated: wtf kai

AIceGuy: Did you check under his bed?

shockednshook: i know him as well as you, zane

shockednshook: of course i did

dannyphantombutcooler: k so i pulled out my opera glasses

pixelated: how extra

dannyphantombutcooler: and looked over to kais house

dannyphantombutcooler: this is what i found

dannyphantombutcooler: (howthefuck.png)

shockednshook: HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET ON THE ROOF, I KNOW THEY DONT HAVE A LADDER OR ANYTHING

AIceGuy: I think he knows you're there, Seliel

dannyphantombutcooler: i assumed that by the way hes flipping me off

pixelated: hes wearing nyas sunglasses

shockednshook: im. just not surprised anymore

hairgel: heyo motherfuckers

pixelated: wHAT

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

sun, 9:44 am

LOLyd: un

LOLyd: i meed helo

LOlyd: hekp

LOlyd: HELP

blowuaway: wow ok

blowuaway: what do u need

blowuaway: not to ve cliche, but

LOLyd: I KOST MY FLASSED

jaded: *they lost his glasses. i think

LOlyd: yes. thank you

solidabs: you can just look closer at the keyboard, why are you making typos?

LOLyd: my sight is worse than my life

solidabs: oh

LOlyd: REALLY THO

LOlyd: THEYRE NPT ON MY NIFHTSTAND

jaded: well is your mom home?

blowuaway: "your mom"

solidabs: lol grow up

LOLyd: no shes gome

LOlyd: im all akone

blowuaway: rip

LOLyd: wAIT I FOUND THEM

LOLyd: i can see somewhat again

jaded: lmao where were they

LOLyd: in the bathroom sink

LOLyd: dont ask me why

jaded: uhh

jaded: if u insist

solidabs: will anyone pool money w me to buy me coffee

solidabs: i will fund a trip to walmart

nyah: if u can fund a trip to walmart why cant u buy urself coffee

solidabs: my mom says i drink too much coffee so i cant buy any w my card

blowuaway" lol ill buy you coffee

solidas: yay!!! my husband never fails to disappoint

blowuaway: :o

LOLyd: can i come?

solidabs: yes

blowuaway: ill bring the car seat

nyah: lmao suffer

LOLyd: :( im not that smol

jaded: prove it

LOlyd: thats a good point

solidabs: are you lesbians in?

nyah: i got nothing else to do  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

jaded: im busy being forced to go to church :/ buy me a smoothie

nyah: lol ok babe

jaded: thanks ^^

blowuaway: thats so gay

nyah: fuck off, dork

LOLyd: leTS GO GET COFFEE

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sun, 10:02 am

hairgel: nyas going to walmart w team taco and now im sad and alone at home

shockednshook: well are you still on the roof

hairgel: no it got too cold so i went inside

dannyphantombutcooler: lol pussy

hairgel: :(

pixelated: kaaaAAAAAIIIiiiiii

hairgel: what

pixelated: do u have incredibles 2

hairgel: yes why

pixelated: cause my dvd is scratched and i wanna watch it

hairgel: lol dork

hairgel: come on over, u can keep me company

pixelated: yay! ill be over in 20

hairgel: k

shockednshook: i think zanes still asleep

hairgel: pure

dannyphantombutcooler: are any of u guys into marvel rpf

shockednshook: whats rpf

hairgel: i only know robert downey jr

pixelated: im not into much live-action stuff :/ sorry

dannyphantombutcooler: ,,its fine

-

one (1) lesbian on a pan  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

sun, 11:47 am

nyah: how are you dealing w the divorice

dannyphantombutcooler: m fine

nyah: really

nyah: cause pix told me you were looking for another marvel rpf fan in the burrito chat

dannyphantombutcooler: i said im fine

nyah: okay.

nyah: why did you guys get a divorice anyway? if there was anything besides the tacos vs burritos

dannyphantombutcooler: even platonically i dont deserve them

dannyphantombutcooler: even zane or morro, whoever it is by now, theyll treat cole well

nyah: cole??

nyah: w morro??

nyah: theyre just platonic husbands, like u and cole were

dannyphantombutcooler: still.

nyah: did you… like them? cole?

dannyphantombutcooler: i dont know

nyah: oof.

nyah: is there anything i can do to help you feel better in any way?

dannyphantombutcooler: ...could you make pancakes and watch spider man homecoming w me?

nyah: of course

nyah: be there in 15

dannyphantombutcooler: k

thanksdannyphantombutcooler: 

nyah: anytime

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter!!!!! whoop  
> less than a month until endgame, also known as my death  
> ...i just realized how short this chapter is and im sorry :< more plot and shit is comin'


	20. problematic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shockednshook: jUsT aNoThEr DaY iN nInJaGo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to be clear cole loves zane and solely zane, but theyre too amazing to not have other people like them as well  
> aaand remember that "mental break" that nya took a while ago, and "mr.moneyman"? yeah....

 

-

two words: space pirates  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

mon, 6:57 am

solidabs: good morning, sunshine

AIceGuy: The Earth says hello!

solidabs: lmao

AIceGuy: Have you found a new platonic husband?

solidabs: yeh, morro

AIceGuy: Did you propose with a ring pop again? ,':)

solidabs: uhh yes

AIceGuy: Aww ^^ You owe me 5 ring pops

solidabs: yes sir

AIceGuy: XD I love you

solidabs: love you too, beautiful

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

mon, 7:06 am

jaded: goddammit

jaded: its monday

nyah: i like mondays :p

solidabs: why?

nyah: cause i get to see rumi again after the weekend

LOLyd: omg thats so gay

nyah: tell me smth i dont know, shortstack

LOlyd: i bet you didnt know that i found a broken champagne bottle in my yard this morning

nyah: i did actually

nyah: im pretty sure i put it there like last week

LOLyd: what okay

jaded: conCERN

nyah: no its okay

nyah: i wasnt drinking

jaded: ...fine

blowuaway: nya dont be problematic

nyah: im not!

blowuaway: keep it that way then

nyah: :p

 

-

mon, 10:15 am

jaded: morro stop smoking in the bathroom, youll set off the smoke detectors and u have a french quiz

blowuaway: uh

blowuaway: im in class

blowuaway: wait did you think i was in the mens room by jeffersons class?

jaded: ...yes

blowuaway: thats the one that nya smokes in, she says doing it in the guys room throws them off her cent

blowuaway: plus shes a v good crossdresser

jaded: NYA

blowuaway: oh dear

 

-

no ur cute  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

mon, 10:19 am

jaded: NYA

jaded: ARE YOU SMOKING IN THE BATHROOM

nyah: no

jaded: REALLY

nyah: yes!

nyah: im in class, look

nyah: (selfie.png)

jaded: oh. im sorry

nyah: its fine

jaded: i just… i want you to take care of yourself and be safe and everything

nyah: i know

nyah: im sorry for any grief i couldve/ have caused

jaded: apology accepted

nyah: do you want to play candyland in the commons at lunch?

jaded: do i EVER

nyah: ^v^

 

-

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

mon, 10:42 am

blowuaway: so,, /were/ you smoking in the bathroom?

nyah: i was, then i saw rumi lowkey freaking out on the chat and i booked it back to class

blowuaway: i see

nyah: just dont rat on me pls

blowuaway: i wont, ive been where you are

nyah: ...define where i am

blowuaway: smoking

blowuaway: doing drugs

nyah: …

blowuaway: trying to keep it from friends and family

nyah: i dont do drugs, man

blowuaway: really? then explain the "mental break" you took a few weeks ago where you met ronin at ihop and got ""good kush""

nyah: i didnt do that, morro

blowuaway: ronin told me. stop lying about this

nyah: fine. i did, okay??!

blowuaway: okay.

blowuaway: be fucking reasonable

nyah: i could say the same to you

blowuaway: wym

nyah: remember last year when i found you at the top of torch mountain w a gun

nyah: i mean /that/

blowuaway: fucking leave me alone

nyah: then do the same with me, bitch

blowuaway: fine

nyah: fine

 

-

green beans  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

mon, 11:19 am

jaded: are we still going out to chipotle?

LOLyd: id like to! i can even pay, if morro doesnt want to

blowuaway: yes blease

blowuaway: working part time at barnes and noble can only do so much to my financial state

LOLyd: YAAAAAY CHIPOTLE

 

-

one (1) lesbian on a pan  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

mon, 11:26 am

nyah: hey seliel do u want to get frostys from wendys w me?

nyah: ill pay

dannyphantombutcooler: sure

nyah: sweet

nyah: meet me at my car

dannyphantombutcooler: k

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

mon, 1:17 pm

shockednshook: after being forced to write a 6 paragraph essay in 1 hour

shockednshook: i feel emotionally abused

pixelated: hEs SeNsItIvE

shockednshook: i mean ur not wrong

hairgel: i  h a t e d that essay

AIceGuy: It was definitely not fun

pixelated: minson's cool in ever aspect except for this """timed essay"""

dannyphantombutcooler: and dont forget its a monday

shockednshook: jUsT aNoThEr DaY iN nInJaGo

hairgel: what

shookednshook: what

 

-

mon, 3:28 pm

AIceGuy: This group has been tense ever since the divorce

dannyphantombutcooler: it feels like its been so much longer

hairgel: yeah

pixelated: the taco team is feeling it too

shockednshook: in this dennys tonight

 

-

homiecide  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)

  
mon, 7:01 pm

shockednshook: having this divorce makes this bet so much easier

shockednshook: remember, no provoking

hairgel: lmao i wont

shockednshook: mwahahahahahahahaha

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats this bet jay and kai are talking about??? who knows  
> morro is just a spooky connor murphy, thou canst fighteth me


	21. 24 hour wendys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shockednshook: so apparently lloyd got put in detention for stealing bleach from the janitors closet
> 
> AIceGuy: Bitch, me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i either have writers block or i pump out like 3 chapters in one day and there is no in between  
> ...guess what time i wrote this chapter

 

-

the smol ones  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)

 

tues, 2:27 am

LOLyd: the sky rn is brighter than my future

pixelated: lmao same

LOLyd: :p

 

-

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)

 

tues, 2:32 am

shockednshook: i know ur awake

pixelated: wow stalker much

shockednshok: no i just know how to hack this app

pixelated: o

_ shockednshook added LOLyd _

_ shockednshook named the chat  _ currently awake

LOLyd: tHANKS GOD IM SO BOERD

pixelated: we'll probably never use this chat again but yes

shockednshook: no we will

shockednshook: this chat will be used for two reasons

shockednshook: 1. to have somethingn to do in the night hours

shockednshook: 2. to share random sleep deprieved thoughts/memes

LOLyd: daniel radcliff is my SUOL MATE

shockednshook: ,,,rule #1, no asking how much sleep we've got, cause obviously its not enough

pixelated: JAY

shockednshook: what

pixelated: IM SAD

shockednshook: why

pixelated: BECAUSE

LOLyd: whats ur favorite flower

shockednshook: n/a

pixelated: lilacs? maybe?

LOLyd: i like daisies

pixelated: itsa surprise tool that will help us later

LOLyd: my minecraft server is finally up again but i dont feel like playing it

shockednshook: mood

pixelated: i want a frosty

LOLyd: /gasp/

LOLyd: jay u can drive rite

shockednshook: i think? lemme check

shockednshook: ok yes i can

LOLyd: I CAN, I CAN, I DID ONE DIS MORNING

LOLyd: anyways u should take us to wendys

shockednshook: ill consent

pixelated: I SPIT OUT MY NON EXISTENT DRINK

LOLyd: my cousin has a consent kink

pixelated: ur family is fucked up

LOLyd: tell me smth i dont know

 

-

tues, 3:07 am

pixelated: jay r u picking us up

LOlyd: lol he probably fell asleep

pixelated: do u wanna walk to wendys

LOlyd: to quote jay, and probably my cousin,

LOlyd: ill consent

pixelated: lmao

 

-

tues, 3:17 am

LOlyd: where the fuck did u go

pixelated: i found a moth

LOlyd: o

 

-

tues, 3:22 am

LOLyd: since ur busy chasin moths, what do u want

pixelated: happiness

LOLyd: from wendys

pixelated: 2 smol frostys and a medium fry

LOlyd: lol thats what i wanted

LOlyd: i might get a kids meal too, for shits and giggles

pixelated: id call you an infant but id be a hypocrite

LOLyd: lol go back to ur moths

pixelated: mOTHS

LOlyd: lmao

 

-

tues, 3:31 am

LOlyd: two things,

LOlyd: 1, come over to the outdoor wendys table, i got the food

LOlyd: 2, how much does it take to faze a night-shift wendys worker

pixelated: k

pixelated: and idk but i sense a story

LOlyd: u right

LOlyd: so i didnt want to go inside the bright-ass building,

LOlyd: so

LOlyd: i walked through the drive thru

LOlyd: and the dude was all "are u drunk"

LOlyd: and i said "probably on hormones and sleep deprievation

LOlyd: and he nodded, said same, and gave me an extra frosty

LOlyd: i made a frieeeeeeeeeend

pixelated: congrats

pixelated: i made a new friend too

pixelated: his name is rober diangelo beethoven jr

pixelated: and hes a genderfluid fish baby

LOLyd: lmao come eat ur food or else ill do it myself

pixelated: nuuuuuuu

LOLyd: then get ur ass over here

pixelated: the temperature really is quite nice tonight

LOlyd: weird flex but okay

 

-

tues, 7:32 am

LOLyd: chasing moths and passing out at wendys

LOLyd: what an interesting way to spend the night

pixelated: we should do this more often

LOLyd: when ur family is so dysfunctional they dont notice u disappear in the middle of the night and return right before school

pixelated: ok me too

LOlyd: ^^ bye felicia

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

tues, 8:12 am

dannyphantombutcooler: hey pix

pixelated: yes

dannyphantombutcooler: how come skylor in physics told me u were passed out at wendys this morning

pixelated: cause i was

hairgel: OKAY

AIceGuy: How did that even come up with Skylor?

dannyphantombutcooler: cause i ws working in a group w her and she was all 'hey u know pix borg right' and when i said yes she showed me a picture her dad had sent her when he'd gone to get breakfast at said wendys

shockednshook: how complex

pixelated: am i in trouble?

dannyphantombutcooler: lol no i was just wondering

AIceGuy: Seliel, you seem to be in a better mood than usual

dannyphantombutcooler: ???i dont think so

hairgel: yo its probably cause shes been smelling skylors strawberry shampoo

dannyphantombutcooler: what the fuck

hairgel: we used to date in sophomore year

dannyphantombutcooler: i see

dannyphantombutcooler: and now that you mention it, her shampoo does smell really good??

hairgel: i know??

pixelated: omg seliel do u have a thing for skylor?!

dannyphantombutcooler: my dear innocent child pix,

dannyphantombutcooler: u know im a slut for anything that breathes

shockednshook: one word

shockednshook: fish

dannyphantombutcooler: ***any living person

pixelated: so… is that a yes?

dannyphantombutcooler: its a 'i dont fucking know if i even like her, im in high shcool, smh'

hairgel: same

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

tues, 9:42 am

solidabs: person- ive kinda had a bad week ://

solidabs: me, who's been forced to listen to nothing but the exact same xmas song since saturday cause of my sister:  _ let me tell you _

nyah: lmao what song

solidabs: sleigh ride

jaded: that one's fun!!

solidabs: i resent that

blowuaway: fun fact- my student dictionary defines sex as 'the state of being male or female'

jaded: if only you could have the talk w the dictionary instead of ur parents

LOLyd: i believe i speak for both cole and myself when i say fuck you

solidabs: hey draw a lenny face next to that

soldiabs: if its on paper

blowuaway: bold of u to assume i didnt already do that

jaded: one time i looked up 'dictionary' and it said 'ur a dumbass'

LOLyd: omg

nyah: ...do u hoes want to hear the longest word in the english language

blowuaway: DONT DO IT

solidabs: NOOO

jaded: ..sure

blowuaway: youve made a grave mistake, rumi

LOLyd: i remember when nya used this word as her slam poem in 8th grade

jaded: what word?

nyah:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

nyah: methionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylalanylprolylthreonylphenylalanylthreonylglutaminylprolylleucylglutaminylserylvalylvalylvalylleucylglutamylglycylserylthreonylalanylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylalanylhistidylisoleucylserylglycylphenylalanylprolylvalylprolylglutamylvalylseryltryptophylphenylalanylarginylaspartylglycylglutaminylvalylisoleucylserylthreonylserylthreonylleucylprolylglycylvalylglutaminylisoleucylserylphenylalanylserylaspartylglycylarginylalanyllysylleucylthreonylisoleucylprolylalanylvalylthreonyllysylalanylasparaginylserylglycylarginyltyrosylserylleucyllysylalanylthreonylasparaginylglycylserylglycylglutaminylalanylthreonylserylthreonylalanylglutamylleucylleucylvalyllysylalanylglutamylthreonylalanylprolylprolylasparaginylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylarginylleucylglutaminylserylmethionylthreonylvalylarginylglutaminylglycylserylglutaminylvalylarginylleucylglutaminylvalylarginylvalylthreonylglycylisoleucylprolylasparaginylprolylvalylvalyllysylphenylalanyltyrosylarginylaspartylglycylalanylglutamylisoleucylglutaminylserylserylleucylaspartylphenylalanylglutaminylisoleucylserylglutaminylglutamylglycylaspartylleucyltyrosylserylleucylleucylisoleucylalanylglutamylalanyltyrosylprolylglutamylaspartylserylglycylthreonyltyrosylserylvalylasparaginylalanylthreonylasparaginylserylvalylglycylarginylalanylthreonylserylthreonylalanylglutamylleucylleucylvalylglutaminylglycylglutamylglutamylglutamylvalylprolylalanyllysyllysylthreonyllysylthreonylisoleucylvalylserylthreonylalanylglutaminylisoleucylserylglutamylserylarginylglutaminylthreonylarginylisoleucylglutamyllysyllysylisoleucylglutamylalanylhistidylphenylalanylaspartylalanylarginylserylisoleucylalanylthreonylvalylglutamylmethionylvalylisoleucylaspartylglycylalanylalanylglycylglutaminylglutaminylleucylprolylhistidyllysylthreonylprolylprolylarginylisoleucylprolylprolyllysylprolyllysylserylarginylserylprolylthreonylprolylprolylserylisoleucylalanylalanyllysylalanylglutaminylleucylalanylarginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylserylprolylisoleucylarginylhistidylserylprolylserylprolylvalylarginylhistidylvalylarginylalanylprolylthreonylprolylserylprolylvalylarginylserylvalylserylprolylalanylalanylarginylisoleucylserylthreonylserylprolylisoleucylarginylserylvalylarginylserylprolylleucylleucylmethionylarginyllysylthreonylglutaminylalanylserylthreonylvalylalanylthreonylglycylprolylglutamylvalylprolylprolylprolyltryptophyllysylglutaminylglutamylglycyltyrosylvalylalanylserylserylserylglutamylalanylglutamylmethionylarginylglutamylthreonylthreonylleucylthreonylthreonylserylthreonylglutaminylisoleucylarginylthreonylglutamylglutamylarginyltryptophylglutamylglycylarginyltyrosylglycylvalylglutaminylglutamylglutaminylvalylthreonylisoleucylserylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylalanylalanylserylvalylserylalanylserylalanylseryltyrosylalanylalanylglutamylalanylvalylalanylthreonylglycylalanyllysylglutamylvalyllysylglutaminylaspartylalanylaspartyllysylserylalanylalanylvalylalanylthreonylvalylvalylalanylalanylvalylaspartylmethionylalanylarginylvalylarginylglutamylprolylvalylisoleucylserylalanylvalylglutamylglutaminylthreonylalanylglutaminylarginylthreonylthreonylthreonylthreonylalanylvalylhistidylisoleucylglutaminylprolylalanylglutaminylglutamylglutaminylvalylarginyllysylglutamylalanylglutamyllysylthreonylalanylvalylthreonyllysylvalylvalylvalylalanylalanylaspartyllysylalanyllysylglutamylglutaminylglutamylleucyllysylserylarginylthreonyllysylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylthreonylthreonyllysylglutaminylglutamylglutaminylmethionylhistidylvalylthreonylhistidylglutamylglutaminylisoleucylarginyllysylglutamylthreonylglutamyllysylthreonylphenylalanylvalylprolyllysylvalylvalylisoleucylserylalanylalanyllysylalanyllysylglutamylglutaminylglutamylthreonylarginylisoleucylserylglutamylglutamylisoleucylthreonyllysyllysylglutaminyllysylglutaminylvalylthreonylglutaminylglutamylalanylisoleucylmethionyllysylglutamylthreonylarginyllysylthreonylvalylvalylprolyllysylvalylisoleucylvalylalanylthreonylprolyllysylvalyllysylglutamylglutaminylaspartylleucylvalylserylarginylglycylarginylglutamylglycylisoleucylthreonylthreonyllysylarginylglutamylglutaminylvalylglutaminylisoleucylthreonylglutaminylglutamyllysylmethionylarginyllysylglutamylalanylglutamyllysylthreonylalanylleucylserylthreonylisoleucylalanylvalylalanylthreonylalanyllysylalanyllysylglutamylglutaminylglutamylthreonylisoleucylleucylarginylthreonylarginylglutamylthreonylmethionylalanylthreonylarginylglutaminylglutamylglutaminylisoleucylglutaminylvalylthreonylhistidylglycyllysylvalylaspartylvalylglycyllysyllysylalanylglutamylalanylvalylalanylthreonylvalylvalylalanylalanylvalylaspartylglutaminylalanylarginylvalylarginylglutamylprolylarginylglutamylprolylglycylhistidylleucylglutamylglutamylseryltyrosylalanylglutaminylglutaminylthreonylthreonylleucylglutamyltyrosylglycyltyrosyllysylglutamylarginylisoleucylserylalanylalanyllysylvalylalanylglutamylprolylprolylglutaminylarginylprolylalanylserylglutamylprolylhistidylvalylvalylprolyllysylalanylvalyllysylprolylarginylvalylisoleucylglutaminylalanylprolylserylglutamylthreonylhistidylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreonylaspartylglutaminyllysylglycylmethionylhistidylisoleucylserylserylglutaminylisoleucyllysyllysylthreonylthreonylaspartylleucylthreonylthreonylglutamylarginylleucylvalylhistidylvalylaspartyllysylarginylprolylarginylthreonylalanylserylprolylhistidylphenylalanylthreonylvalylseryllysylisoleucylserylvalylprolyllysylthreonylglutamylhistidylglycyltyrosylglutamylalanylserylisoleucylalanylglycylserylalanylisoleucylalanylthreonylleucylglutaminyllysylglutamylleucylserylalanylthreonylserylserylalanylglutaminyllysylisoleucylthreonyllysylserylvalyllysylalanylprolylthreonylvalyllysylprolylserylglutamylthreonylarginylvalylarginylalanylglutamylprolylthreonylprolylleucylprolylglutaminylphenylalanylprolylphenylalanylalanylaspartylthreonylprolylaspartylthreonyltyrosyllysylserylglutamylalanylglycylvalylglutamylvalyllysyllysylglutamylvalylglycylvalylserylisoleucylthreonylglycylthreonylthreonylvalylarginylglutamylglutamylarginylphenylalanylglutamylvalylleucylhistidylglycylarginylglutamylalanyllysylvalylthreonylglutamylthreonylalanylarginylvalylprolylalanylprolylvalylglutamylisoleucylprolylvalylthreonylprolylprolylthreonylleucylvalylserylglycylleucyllysylasparaginylvalylthreonyl…

nyah: and thats only the first little part

LOLyd: excuse me to go bleach my eyes out

jaded: oh my god.

solidabs: the ultimate shitpost

nyah: the whole thing is 189,819 letters

nyah: you're all fucking welcome

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

tues, 10:43 am

shockednshook: so apparently lloyd got put in detention for stealing bleach from the janitors closet

AIceGuy: Bitch, me too

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Appendix:List_of_protologisms/Long_words/Titin


	22. bathrooms and band boobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hairgel: the real question is where did nya and harumi go
> 
> LOLyd: they skidaddle skidoodled
> 
> blowuaway: ur dick is a noddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo folks its been a while huh

  
-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

wedns, 8:01 am

LOLyd: without my glasses i cant see my paper or my future

LOLyd: with my glasses i still cant see my future

solidabs: honestly same

blowuaway: k so u know how haskell makes everyone write down 3 things theyre grateful for and shit

jaded: yeah

blowuaway: so im bsing my way through and the person next to me wrote

blowuaway: "dvds"

blowuaway: "sebastian stan"

blowuaway: "i crave death"

LOLyd: SAAAAAAME

LOLyd: I RELATE TO THAT ON A SPIRITUAL LEVEL

solidabs: lmao who was it

blowuaway: uhhh i dunno her name but shes a redhead

nyah: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

-

wedns, 8:47 am

LOlyd: whenever i hear the word hoes i instantly smell italian cheesy bread

nyah: what the fuck are you on

 

-

choo choo trans  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)

 

wedns, 9:17 am

pixelated: COLE

pixelated: LLOyD

pixelated: HELP

LOLyd: lol what

solidabs: whatcha need kid

pixelated: k so um

pixelated: im on my period, so i have to go to the bathroom to do hygienic shit but the boys room isnt equipped for that and i dont wanna use the girls

LOLyd: "equipped"

solidabs: isnt there a unisex bathroom by the stage entrance by the fine arts hall?

LOLyd: WOAH UR RIGHT

LOLyd: i forgot that existed

pixelated: there really is?

solidabs: yes

solidabs: i remember showing to a smol trans girl last year

pixelated: ttTTHANK YOU

LOlyd: all in a days work, kid

pixelated: lmao why do u both call me kid

pixelated: lloyd im even older than you

LOLyd: ok yeah but it just felt right

solidabs: and i call everyone kid, even if theyre older than me

pixelated: lol

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

wedns, 10:21 am

dannyphantombutcooler: OH I FORGOT TO SHARE MY LESBIAN STORY OF THE DAY

hairgel: oo tea

dannyphantombutcooler: k so were getting new uniforms in marching band but we have to measure everyone so we can get according sizes

shockednshook: yea

dannyphantombutcooler: so beacause im /awesome/ i volunteered to help measure ppl, but because of heterosexuals girls measure girls and boys measure boys

pixelated: mkay

dannyphantombutcooler: so u have to measure the leggys, arms, waist, chest, blah blah blah. the important thing is the chest

AIceGuy: I think I see where this is going

dannyphantombutcooler: SO IM MEASURING THE BOOBS OF EVERY GIRL IN THE BAND

dannyphantombutcooler: AND U GUYS KNOW WE HAVE A BIG ASS BAND

shockednshook: ok ok gaydar

dannyphantombutcooler: plus skylor chen looked me right in the eye while i measured her like she knew exactly what this was doing to me and enjoyed it

hairgel: wtf skylors in the band??

dannyphantombutcooler: uh yEAH shes been in it for forever

hairgel: I NEBER KNEW THIS

AIceGuy: Well, you two dated in the winter/spring, which is the marching band off season, so it wouldn't really come up

pixelated: zane for president 2020

dannyphantombutcooler: HERE HERE

shockednshook: im voting for moto moto

hairgel: i LiKe Em BiG

hairgel: I LiKE eM cHuNkY

AIceGuy: bls stop

hairgel: i LiKe Em PLuMpY

AIceGuy: NO

 

-

no ur cute  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

wedns, 11:17 am

jaded: do you wanna go somewhere for lunch together? :3

nyah: do bears shit in the woods

jaded: i would think so, but i dont make it a hobby of watching bears shit, wherever they may be doing it

nyah: ok youre perfect

nyah: and YES OBVIOUSLY, whered you have in mind

jaded: just wherever you want to go :)

nyah: wow indecisive lesbian ok

nyah: uhhh how about that one place by the one spot

jaded: just be glad i know you well enough by now that i know what youre talking about

nyah: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

-

watching lesbianism from afar  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

wedns, 11:34 am

shockednshook: (lesbians.png)

shockednshook: is it me or does that look like theyre going out

blowuaway: if nya wasnt ace i'd suspect she has a plan to get laid

dannyphantombutcooler: woah the taco ppl are here

hairgel: spooky

dannyphantombutcooler: downey.

pixelated: i thought we were talking about lesbians

dannyphantombutcooler: is that the last donut with red white and blue sprinkles?

solidabs: /cronch/

dannyphantombutcooler: >:(

dannyphantombutcooler: what did i tell you would happen if u are the last donut w red white and blue sprinkles?

solidabs: little foggy on it, but i think it was something like raining down hellfire

AIceGuy: Whateth the fuck

dannyphantombutcooler: thats right.

solidabs: and here i am without an umbrella

dannyphantombutcooler: i feel a storm brewing

LOLyd: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

solidabs: lol

dannyphantombutcooler: lmao

shockednshook: what just happened

hairgel: the real question is where did nya and harumi go

LOLyd: they skidaddle skidoodled

blowuaway: ur dick is a noddle

pixelated: lmao

AIceGuy: ANYWAY,

AIceGuy: Is it really our business to get all up in their lesbian mojo?

AIceGuy: It is 'watching lesbianism from afar', not up close

solidabs: ok yeah but im bored

dannyphantombutcooler: hi bored, im dad

solidabs: wHAT

LOLyd: i too have nothing to do except look at memes

hairgel: okay yeah but more importantly i went to the bathroom and theres a sign "moto moto says dont vape"

shockednshook: OH MY GOD

LOLyd: m is for more daddy

LOLyd: o is for ooh~

LOLyd: t is for tall wet and sexy

LOlyd: o is for open up~

shockednshook: what did i just read

pixelated: wow gonna go bleach my eyes brb

dannyphantombutcooler: that almost makes him seem fuckable

solidabs: FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY

solidabs: BE QUIET

LOLyd: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_blowuaway removed LOLyd from the chat_

blowuaway: now that the impure 15 year old virgin is kicked out,,,

blowuaway: what do we do

shockednshook: debate whether john mulaney is god

hairgel: (and no one answered, because the answer is obvious)

shockednshook: o

 

-

lean green murder machines  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)

 

wedns, 2:47 pm

LOLyd: hey man

blowuaway: ye

LOLyd: i noticed u looked a bit down today

LOLyd: u all right?

blowuaway: what gave you that impression

LOLyd: idk really, i just got a vibe

LOLyd: just know im here, you can rant to me

 

-

wedns, 3:00 pm

blowuaway: ok so

blowuaway: most ppl have like, winter depression or smth, only sad when the sun's gone

blowuaway: i have spring/summer depression, at least where its more intense in those months

LOLyd: mkay

blowuaway: and finances are tight, im barely getting by, but i still have to pay for orchestra tour, cause theres this little sophomore im fond of, and this is the only year we can go together

LOLyd: ur in orchestra??!?

blowuaway: bls just listen and dont tell anyone

blowuaway: so not only that, but im a horrible musician who cant even play a simple goddamn fiddle tune

blowuaway: im falling behind on my schoolwork

blowuaway: graduating's a bitch

blowuaway: and i might be losing my job soon

blowuaway: the end

LOLyd: a) im really sorry man

LOLyd: b) u do know that my uncle wu's offer to move in w him still stands?

blowuaway: i know, i just dont want to burden him

blowuaway: or anybody

LOLyd: if you ever feel really depressed/suicidal, pls call or text me or smth, even just w a codeword

blowuaway: ok

blowuaway: how about 'worthless'

LOLyd: no

blowuaway: trash

LOlyd: no

blowuaway: death

LOLyd: no

LOLyd:  does 'cheerios' work?

blowuaway: why cheerios

LOLyd: idk im hungry

blowuaway: lol

blowuaway: yeah sure

LOLyd: :) stay happy

blowuaway: thx buddy

 

-

no ur cute  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

wedns, 5:27 pm

nyah: do u want to come over and watch meet the robinsons with me? i have popcorn

jaded: no sorry, i have homework :/ maybe another time

nyah: ok :) love you

jaded: love you back

 

-

homiecide  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)

 

wedns, 7:15 pm

shockednshook: im feeling vibes of bottled up emotional bullshit in this dennys tonight

hairgel: this has nothing to do with our bet

shockednshook: >:)

hairgel: no

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so ive currently mapped out the end of this beautiful fic, and ill work my hardest to write it all and post it before school gets out, so u guys arent on a "one chapter left" cliffhanger all summer XD anyway, so the end of this fic will be posted by end of may, and ill spend all summer (hopefully) starting on the sequel, so as long as school wifi cooperates youll have plenty of new content again mid to end of august ^^ thanks for sticking around, lemme know all ur thoughts!!! :O


	23. peanut butter m&ms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOLyd: i still have nightmares from when nya deepthroated a banana last year
> 
> nyah: shhh we dont talk about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so ik this ones really short but the the next few chapters are hella long and dramatic so look forward to that

 

-

goodies time  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
(mr.moneyman)

 

thurs, 7:17 am

mr.moneyman: so i have a question

mr.moneyman: and u dont have to answer, im just curious

nyah: mkay, shoot

mr.moneyman: howd u get started

nyah: /sigh/

mr.moneyman: u dont have to answer, kid

nyah: no i should get this off my chest

nyah: when i was in sixth grade, both my parents were killed in some deep terroristy shit. me n kai were put into our aunts custody, but she didnt have her own kids and was super neglectful

nyah: kai tried to act like nothing had happened, but i was in a rough spot, filled with grief, trying to be responsible and stuff

nyah: i hung out with the wrong people, and i figured out that if i got high, my problems went away for a while

nyah: and ive been stuck ever since

mr.moneyman: thats some really deep shit

mr.moneyman: most people just say they didnt say no when a friend offered them some

nyah: why r u asking

mr.moneyman: just curious. ur my best client, plus i kinda know and like you outside of our little dealings

nyah: huh

nyah: go to class u punk

mr.moneyman: i dont have class still after lunch

nyah: go to sleep then

mr.moneyman: will do malady

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

thurs, 7:42 am

solidabs: hey @lloyd

LOLyd: yess

solidabs: i passed a sign for a donkey farm that said 'lloyds little ass ranch'

solidabs: it took me an hour to realize what they actually meant

LOLyd: ok first off: i like asses of all sizes

LOLyd: and i definitely do not keep a ranch of them

jaded: i have now accepted that this is my life

blowuaway: took u long enough

LOLyd: i still have nightmares from when nya deepthroated a bananana last year

nyah: shhh we dont talk abt that

blowuaway: was it a yellow bananana

nyah: no it was green

blowuaway: shrek dick

solidabs: wHAT

LOLyd: i dont consent to this

jaded: oh?

LOLyd: yes, i do not

solidabs: consent is a myth

LOLyd: tell that to my cousin

solidabs: what

LOLyd: what

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

thurs, 10:27 am

shockednshook: ugh im so done with school

pixelated: any reason why?

shockednshook: not specifically

pixelated: :P

shockednshook: hey @kai

hairgel: yessir

shockednshookL can u skip class w me, i wanna go do smth

hairgel: sure

hairgel: like what

shockednshook: idk, just something

hairgel: i have a plan

AIceGuy: I'm scared now

 

-

homiecide  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)

  
thurs, 10:57 am

hairgel: ok how much money do u have

shockednshook: like 30 dowwars

hairgel: perfecc

shockednshook: why

hairgel: meet me in the commons, ill eggsplain there

 

-

thurs, 11:21 am

shockednshook: i love this idea

hairgel: shut up and get to work

shockednshook: jsssjjjss ok

 

-

brobots  
members:  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

thurs, 11:32 am

pixelated: hey zane do you have an extra battery for those cools hidden camera things you bought me

AIceGuy: Yes, a few. Why?

pixelated: just tell me where they are pls

 

-

shitblings  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

thurs, 12:07 pm

nyah: hey i didnt see u at lunch, where were you

hairgel: hanging out w jay in the halls

nyah: huh. dont get caught

hairgel: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

-

literally fruit  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

thurs, 1:57 pm

solidabs: so, i heard someone put sticky notes all over the principals office and made his flower vase full of peanut butter m&ms

solidabs: if no one here was involved or got bootleg i will be thoroughly dissappointed

shockednshook: OMG IT GOT OUT

hairgel: lol

hairgel: me and jay did that, and pix put in a secret camera and got bootleg

hairgel: (PrincipalFlippingOut.mov)

LOLyd: LOL

AIceGuy: I was curious where this plan of yours was going, Kai

nyah: lmao im so proud

hairgel: ^^

solidabs: ok wow

hairgel: if i buy everyone here pizza after school will u all come

shockednshook: hells yes

AIceGuy: Who do you think we are?

hairgel: idiots

LOLyd: this is tru

nyah: PIZZAAAAAAAA

 

-

thurs, 5:52 pm

shockednshook: that whole pizza thing reminded me of when we first started training together w/ wu and he had us go do random shit for ""team bonding""

solidabs: how nostalgic

AIceGuy: How far we've come

nyah: shit now im sad

hairgel: its contagious

LOLyd: then perish

 

-

let chaos rule  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

thurs, 7:02 pm

dannyphantombutcooler: so my cousin that ive never talked to in the past seven years sent me a snapchat video of them fornite dancing

LOLyd: i still have leftover eye bleach from the janitors closet if u want it

dannyphantombutcooler: yes bls

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the endgame premiere in LA is tonight and im not going but whoop


	24. cheerios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dannyphantombutcooler: how lowkey dramatic
> 
> solidabs: ...you cant really be lowkey dramatic
> 
> dannyphantombutcooler: i do what i want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so not ready for endgame the soundtrack alone makes me cry

 

-

iconic blondes  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

fri, 7:42 am

jaded: oh my god

LOLyd: lol what

jaded: prom is like next week

LOLyd: o shit ur right

LOLyd: WAIT ARE U GONNA ASK NYA

jaded: who else would i ask u punk

LOLyd: stacys mom

jaded: but of course

jaded: ANYWAY

jaded: WHAT DO I DO

LOLyd: k so uh

LOLyd: have u actually asked her

jaded: i need to get to that

LOLyd: wow

LOLyd: if u want an idea, i have one from my love simon dvd

jaded: shoot

LOLyd: get a pizza box and write on the inside "i know this is cheesy, but prom?"

LOLyd: or smth like that

jaded: oh my god yes

jaded: SHIT

LOLyd: lemme guess: u need a dress

jaded: YES

LOLyd: /sigh/

LOlyd: we can go shopping this weekend

jaded: omg your the best

LOLyd: for someone who's only romantic experience is fanfiction, ig im pretty good w/ relationships

jaded: hell yeah u are

LOLyd: ^^

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

fri, 8:27 am

blowuaway: thank god its friday

solidabs: seconded

nyah: im so done with school can i just graduate already

LOLyd: ur a junior tho

nyah: my point still stans

jaded: wait cole and morro, you guys are seniors, aren't you

blowuaway: ive beeen a senior this entire school year

LOLyd: !!!i forgot about that!! now i have the annual graduation time feels

solidabs: :( im gonna miss all u dorks

nyah: who else in our friend group is a senior, i forget

blowuaway: cole jay kai me seliel and zane are all seniors, and lloyd nya pix and rumi are juniors

jaded: wait so if lloyd is the youngest of the juniors does that make them a junior jr

solidabs: get out

jaded: :))

 

-

green beans  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

fri, 9:47 am

blowuaway: god the end of the year is so stressful

jaded: ikr

LOLyd: i imagine its either worse or better for u seniors

blowuaway: worse. college and graduation and shit

jaded: huh

LOLyd: just like a moth and a half left

jaded: lol

LOLyd: what

LOLyd: ***month

blowuaway: oh wow

jaded: moths are just emo butterflies

LOLyd: …

LOLyd: i mean ur not wrong

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 10:17 am

shockednshook: when ur in the hall and someone says loudly "id let daniel radcliffe screw me over" and like 4 other people say same

hairgel: ok but like emma watson is an angel

dannyphantombutcooler: nah, tom felton is where its at

AIceGuy: I only know the characters and I'm sorry

pixelated: disappointed but not surprised

AIceGuy: :(

pixelated: :)

dannyphantombutcooler: people who sleep without socks on make me worry

hairgel: people who sleep WITH socks are not to be trusted

shockednshook: people who sleep are weird

pixelated: i was a sock once

AIceGuy: w-what

hairgel: /when you've managed to confused the zane so much he doesnt use capitalization/

dannyphantombutcooler: /dab/

shockednshook: who needs capitalization when u have capitalism, ami rite

pixelated: yes, you are

AIceGuy: What has happened to this family?

hairgel: the 21st century, my friend

AIceGuy: Oh

AIceGuy: okay

 

-

burritos vs tacos  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

fri, 1:31 pm

solidabs: k so burritos/tacos be bylaws and all, who wants to buy me coffee after school

nyah: yo im up for something to do

blowuaway: nah i got a thing, sorry

solidabs: no problem man. kai, you up?

hairgel: sure, i need to go datesearching for prom anyway

nyah: OHMY G OD THATS NEXT WEEK ISNT IT

solidabs: uh yeah

hairgel: u havent even thought about asking rumi yet have you

nyah: uuuhhhhhhh

solidabs: if lloyd were here im 110% certain he'd say 'lol'

hairgel: exactly

hairgel: anyway maybe after coles coffee we can stop by walmart for asking to prom ideas for nya? we need groceries as well

nyah: sounds good ig

solidabs: cool meet my at my car afterschool then

hairgel: mr.i-drive-ferraris-to-school

solidabs: fuck off

hairgel: o

 

-

lean green murder machines  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)

 

fri, 2:32 pm

LOLyd: you got any plans for the weekend?

blowuaway: just work and chillin in cedar rapids

blowuaway: why

LOLyd: i dunno, maybe we do smth together today or sunday

blowuaway: why not tomorrow

LOLyd i told rumi id go shopping w her for a prom dress

blowuwaway: man your such a nice kid

blowuaway: why do u even hang out with me

LOLyd: well todays answer is that i want you to be happy and feel loved

blowuaway: fuck but okay

LOLyd: :>

 

-

fri, 4:01 pm

LOLyd: me and rumi are at wendys, do you want anything

blowuaway: mmm not really

LOLyd: alr

 

-

fri, 6:32 pm

LOLyd: (kitty.png)

LOLyd: look this cat is so emo, it reminds me of u

 

-

fri, 7:17 pm

LOLyd: nya bough me gogurts form walmart jsjsjsjsjjsjsim so happy

LOLyd: hey man you there?

 

Call Transcript

Lloyd Garmadon --> Morro Airen

friday, 7:20 pm

"Please pick up, please pick up, please…"

"This is Morro's phone, I'm probably out stealing cheerios or doing something stupid, so leave me a message, thanks."

"...Shit."

 

_Call Ended_

-

friendly neighborhood bromance  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

fri, 7:23 pm

LOLyd: hey have you seen morro today at all

nyah: not since after school, he couldnt go to walmart w me kai and cole, he had a thing he said

nyah: why

LOLyd: cause he wont answer his phone and im really worried

LOLyd: also hes kinda been in a depression swing the last week or so

nyah: relax. hes probably at work or napping or smth

LOLyd: even if hes at work he'll send me a short reply or a meme or something tho

nyah: im sure he'll be fine. do u want me to come over to ur house?

LOLyd: ...yes pls

 

-

burritos vs tacos  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 7:41 pm

nyah: has anyone seen morro today? lloyds lowkey having a nervous breakdown

pixelated: not since he greeted/flipped me off in the parking lot after school

jaded: nope

hairgel: nada, se ñorita

AIceGuy: I haven't. Is everything okay?

nyah: apparently his hasnt answered his phone and has also been extra depressed this week

dannyphantombutcooler: how lowkey dramatic

solidabs: ...you cant really be lowkey dramatic

dannyphantombutcooler: i do what i want

nyah: anyway if u all could split up and look across town for him? house, favorite stores/hangouts, etc

shockednshook: aye aye, miss water ninja

nyah: what

shockednshook: what

 

-

fri, 8:15 pm

hairgel: spooky ghost man is nowhere to be found

nyah: im worried for both him and lloyd now ://

jaded: did anyone check the police station for weird reports or whatever?

solidabs: i can go do that, im close

jaded: good

nyah: lloyd says says 'sorry he isnt on the chat, theyre too nervous rn'

dannyphantombutcooler: understandable

 

-

fri, 8:43 pm

AIceGuy: Um… you guys should see this

AIceGuy: (morro.png)

LOLyd: shit

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhangers are a bitch huh


	25. hugs in the bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pixelated: its just simple psychology
> 
> shockednshook: iTs JuSt SiMpLe PsYcHoLoGy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i wont be writing any endgame spoilers in the fic cause i think itll bring up too much emotional trauma
> 
> me @the characters: get ready for the most dramatic week of your fucking LIFE

 

-

burritos vs tacos  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 8:43 pm

AIceGuy: You guys should see this

AIceGuy: (morro.png)

LOLyd: shit

hairgel: wtf is he passed out in the park??

AIceGuy: Yes, near the orchard area. I already called 911

dannyphantombutcooler: im omw there, i can give a ride to anyone who needs it

AIceGuy: Just head to the hospital, the ambulance is almost here

dannyphantombutcooler: k

nyah: jay can lloyd use some of your anxiety meds

shockednshook: yeah ill bring them over

nyah: thanks

pixelated: so what the hell just happened??

AIceGuy: I'm not exactly sure right now, once he's been looked over at the hospital we'll probably know

jaded: k then

 

-

iconic blondes  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

fri, 8:51 pm

jaded: how are u doing

LOLyd: worried. anxious.

jaded: do u need a hug

LOLyd: maybey

jaded: okay, ill be at the hospital in a few minutes

LOLyd: :o

 

-

burritos vs tacos  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 9:16 pm

dannyphantombutcooler: so for those who aren't currently at the hospital

dannyphantombutcooler: morro apparently tried to kill himself with self harm

dannyphantombutcooler: he lost a lot of blood, and they have him on life support rn or something, but hes alive

shockednshook: oh my god

pixelated: i knew he had depression, but…

hairgel: yeah. not enough to take it this far

AIceGuy: I feel emotionally spent, so I'm going home and to bed.

shockednshook: i have to tell myself now is not the time for a dirty joke

solidabs: well i might go with him and snuggle but only that

shockednshook: mkay

pixelated: gn zane

AIceGuy: gn everyone

dannyphantombutcooler: if anyone wants to crash at my house you can, its close to the hospital

AIceGuy: I'm already on my way to my house, but thanks.

dannyphantombutcooler: okay,, anyone is good to stay tho

pixelated: thx

nyah: yall should go to sleep, the doctor people say he probably wont wake up till tomorrow morning

shockednshook: seliel im sleeping on your kitchen counter

dannyphantombutcooler: k

nyah: lloyds staying at the hospital, and i think rumi si too. ill be keeping them company

hairgel: stay safe, you bitch

nyah: u too, bitch

solidabs: what a heartwarming sibling interaction

 

(saturday)

 

-

homiecide  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)

 

sat, 1:42 am

hairgel: what kind of food does seliels kitchen have

shockednshook: mmkndsfjfdkjdfkfind out yourself

hairgel: youre already on the counter tho

shockednshook: but ims LEEPING

hairgel: lmao not anymore

shockednshook: -_-

shockednshook: thers bread and abowl of fruit by the toaster, everything else in the fridge of pantry

shockednshook: and no im not getting you anything

hairgel: :(

shockednshook: i can hear you pouting

hairgel: O^O

shockednshook: NO

hairgel: O^O BLSSSS

shockednshook: fuck

hairgel: YAY

shockednshook: its too dark/ in the middle of the night to look for or make something, so

hairgel: oW

hairgel: WHY DID YOU THROW TH EENTIRE LOAF

hairgel: AT MY FACE NO LESS

shockednshook: :) sleep well bastard

hairgel: i hate you

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 8:31 am

hairgel: zane, last night i dreamt you were a robot and was childhood besties with a bird

hairgel: how does that make you feel

AIceGuy: mmmmmmmhhtired

pixelated: Zane takes a while to wake up

hairgel: we been knew

dannyphantombutcooler: to help recover from an emotionally exhausting evening yesterday, im making breakfast

dannyphantombutcooler: what do you guys want

shockednshook: mm. french toast

hairgel: bancakes

AIceGuy: I would like waffles to be done by the time I get to your house

pixelated: cinnamon rolls bls

dannyphantombutcooler: uhh

hairgel: no, scrambled eggs

shockednshook: TOAsT

AIceGuy: Perhaps bacon?

pixelated: breakfast burritos

hairgel: a smoothie

shockednshook: cold cereal

AIceGuy: Just. Make whatever you want, Seliel

dannyphantombutcooler: uh

 

-

the smol ones  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)

 

sat, 8:45 am

pixelated: is morro awake yet?

LOLyd: yeh. he just woke up like ten minutes ago, and right no hes getting vitals checked and eating a bagel

pixelated: that's good

pixelated: how are you doing?

LOlyd: im really just kinda shaken and a bit tired. ill be fine tho

pixelated: okay,, text if you need anything

LOLyd: i will

 

-

two words: space pirates  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 8:53 am

solidabs: i know u like taking your time in the shower, but i wanna go to seliels

solidabs: immmm huuuuuungryyyyyyyyy

AIceGuy: ^.^ You're always hungry

solidabs: ur right

AIceGuy: ...hey Cole?

solidabs: yeah?

AIceGuy: I know you've kinda had some issues in the past…

AIceGuy: You'd never try to do what Morro did, right?

solidabs: of course not! oh honey….

solidabs: can i come in and give u a hug

solidabs: i can hear you trying not to cry, im coming in

 

-

Zane, for some reason, had left the door unlocked. Maybe he'd known Cole would want to come in with him.

The water was still running, yet Zane was sitting on the floor, holding a towel tight like a blanket in one hand. His phone was grasped in the other.

"Zane, baby, you okay?" Cole asked gently, sitting down next to their boyfriend. They made sure to maintain contact with Zane, shoulders pressed together, Zane's exposed hip bare against theirs, knees becoming friendly.

It was a moment before Zane answered. "Cole… You won't disappear on me… right?" His voice cracked at the last word, betraying more emotion.

Cole smiled faintly as they wiped at Zane's eyelashes, not wanting to see ay tears. "Of course not, Zane. I'm not a ghost… Why would I leave when I have you?"

Zane's soft blue eyes flitted toward his phone, which was displaying a picture of a smiling Cole and Zane, taken on their first date a year ago. "I don't know, I just-just, sometimes I wonder how I could ever be good enough for you."

Cole chuckled softly s they rested their hand on their boyfriend's. "Zane, you're perfect! If anyone's not good enough, it's me, but…" He caught Zane's eye, and smiled. "You're definitely good enough for me to love you."

They both leaned in closer, wanting to give the physical reassurance that  _ Yes, I'm here, I'm with you, I won't leave you. _

 

*

 

-

watching lesbianism from afar  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 9:07 am

LOLyd: im slightly concerned, nya and rumi havent stopped holding hands the whole time we've been at the hospital, do they normally show this much pda

shockednshook: not that im aware

pixelated: they might be shooketh

LOLyd: why?

pixelated: a loss (or near loss) of someone close to you, or even anybody, can be a bit of a scare on people, especially couples. They realized how fragile human lives truly are, and hold on to their loved ones a little closer, wanting assurance that they are still there or that they're not going to leave

dannyphantombutcooler: oh my god

solidabs: woah that just happened with me and zane

shockednshook: pix i applaud you

pixelated: its just simple psychology

shockednshook: iTs JuSt SiMpLe PsYcHoLoGy

hairgel: just accept the praise

LOLyd: lol peer pressure

solidabs: oh hey when will morro get out of the hospital?

LOLyd: early afternoon, like 1 ish probably

solidabs: do you think hes good enough to go somewhere with us later? as sort of a 'im glad ur alive bro' thing

LOLyd: maybe, ill check

solidabs: k

 

-

literally fruit  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 9:31 am

AIceGuy: I thought you guys would have made breakfast by now, and not walk into the middle of a nerf gun battle

hairgel: zane u can make breakfast while i get back to hunting down jay n seliel

AIceGuy: Cole, would you like to help me with breakfast?

solidabs: @kai is there an extra nerf gun anywhere

AIceGuy: /sigh/

hairgel: yeah, should be on the chair by the front door

solidabs: IM IN

shockednshook: YOULL NEVER FIND ME

solidabs: ill just look in the smallest spaces

shockednshook: DAMN IT NOOOooooffdsjljfdklsfjdksjfsjfjfdh

AIceGuy: Do I even want to know what caused Jay to scream like that?

solidabs: i shot jay in the dick

hairgel: lmao its just a nerf dart tho

solidabs: tell that to jays sensitive penis

hairgel: did u know what the plural for penis is penii??

hairgel: damn seliels house is so big

solidabs: well her dad IS the M AYOR

hairgel: right

shockednshook: COLW  W HY

solidabs: its brittney bitch

 

-

sat, 9:47 am

_ hairgel made a new chat _

_ hairgel added solidabs, shockednshook, dannyphantombutcooler, AIceGuy _

_ hairgel named the chat  _ nerf fight

hairgel: zanes here so he can yell at us

AIceGuy: Approved

dannyphantombutcooler: hah i know my house way better than yall do, ur going down

hairgel: I HAVE NINJA SKILLS BItCH

solidabs: I HABE NINJA SKILLS AS WELL

shockednshook: um yes i do too

dannyphantombutcooler: vold of u to assume i dont ALSO have ninja skills

hairgel: shit

shockednshook: zane will you bury me properly once i die

AIceGuy: I will make no such promises

shockednshook: rip me

dannyphantombutcooler: mwahahaaaa

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

sat, 10:17 am

jaded: @cole youre at seliels house right?

solidabs: yes, currently being demolished by seliel while zane calmly makes french toast in the background. why?

nyah: morro got let out early, should we come over there?

solidabs: only if he wants to ig

LOLyd: i think we will

blowuaway: yeah that sounds good

solidabs: k ill tell seliel

 

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

sat, 10:22 am

solidabs: SELIEL EVERYONE ELSE IS COMINF OVER

dannyphantombutcooler: PIX TOO, HE TEXTED ME

solidabs: OKAY

dannyphantombutcooler: PREPARE TO DIE

solidabs: ohmygod hAVE MERCY

 

-

burritos vs tacos  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 10:35 am

_ AIceGuy renamed the chat to  _ Nerf Gun Fight

AIceGuy: Rule no. 1: No breaking anything. Rule no. 2: Nerf guns are on the armchair by the front door. Rule no. 3: You're all welcome to help me make enough french toast for ten hungry teenagers

dannyphantombutcooler: AND DON'T GO INTO MY ROOM

blowuaway: ur all going down. i am the king of nerf fights

hairgel: nErF oR nOtHiNg

jaded: uhhh ive never actually done this before soooo

nyah: ill help you out :) we can be on a team

jaded: okay :)

hairgel: LES BIANS

nyah: lloyds war cry is "john mulaney" and im cryinh

solidabs: MAY THE BEST LOSER WIN

 

-

sat, 9:51 pm

shockednshook: i still cant believe nya asked rumi to prom by taping a note to a nerf dart and shooting it at her face

nyah: youre gonna have to believe it, shortstack

shockednshook: wE'RE LIKE THE S AME HEIGHT

nyah: nah my ego way overshadows yours

shockendshook: ouch :(

hairgel: its okay jay we still love you

shockednshook: im still hurt tho

hairgel:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

blowuaway: not to be cliche or anything, but im really glad we did this stupid, thing. it really helped after yesterday

jaded: an 11 hour nerf fight helped you?

blowuaway: believe it or not, yes

solidabs: im glad :)

blowuaway: :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my me?? writing in 3rd person in a chat fic?? its more likely than u think  
> kai and jay have that friendship. where its exactly like bucky and sam because goals


	26. does walmart sell lesbians without emotional baggage under four dollars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyah: i, personally, am eating celery in ur kitchen as we speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anthony mackie is a gift and blessing to this world

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

sun, 11:01 am

nyah: so. cole.

solidabs: uh oh

nyah: i was reading through our texts, and do you know what i found?

LOLyd: if its porn its not mine

nyah: lol, but no

nyah:  _ solidabs: will anyone pool money w me to buy me coffee _

nyah:  _ solidabs: i will fund a trip to walmart _

blowuaway: and ur point is…?

nyah: he never took us to walmart.

jaded: now this feels like one of those dramatic detective tv shows

solidabs: uhh im pretty sure i did

LOLyd: i remember this now!! we got coles coffee but then their mom summoned them back home so we never actually went to walmart

solidabs: o right

nyah: cole im assuming ur free, because u never have sunday plans besides coffee and naps

solidabs: wow you know me so well

nyah: is everyone good to come?

jaded: hELL YES

blowuaway: i need a new emo hoodie anyway

LOLyd: yussssss get me away from my mother

jaded: i though your mom was pretty cool tho, the one time i met her

LOLyd: yeah she seems cool but shes kinda neglectful and misgenders me a lot

LOLyd: she thinks that being genderqueer means im a girl, so she buys me dressed and uses female pronouns, which as a matter of fact is the ONE pronoun i dont use

jaded: :( im sorry

LOLyd: hey its fine. i only spend weekends with her anyway, and my dads total awesomesness makes up for it

LOLyd: ANYWAY WALMART

LOLyd: COLE ARE U PICKING US UP

solidabs: as long as theres no problems

blowuaway: i for real just woke up so like 12:30 at the earliest to give me time to come to terms with reality

nyah: does it really take u that long to put on ur eyeliner

blowuaway: 90% of the time is me mentally preparing to get ready

solidabs: o ok

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sun, 11:17 am

hairgel: @jay i know u live like a bajillion blocks away but i can hear you yelling

dannyphantombutcooler: lmao what is he yelling

hairgel: "GET REKT BOWSER"

hairgel: "HAHA IM IN FIRST"

hairgel: "...did u just red shell me"

shockednshook: imS oRRY we finally own mario kart so im enjoying it w my siblings

pixelated: wtf you have siblings??

shockednshook: uhhh YEAH. LIKE A TON OF THEM

pixelated: huh. i always pictured you to be raised as an only child in a junkyard with mildly cukoo parents

shockednshook: well. youre right abt the cukoo parents part

dannyphantombutcooler: how many siblings do u even have?

shockednshook: five. but nOT NOW IM TRYIN TO DRIVE RAINBOW ROAD

hairgel: rip

AIceGuy: So what's everyone up to?

pixelated: well i was reading but then you guys woke from the dead

hairgel: /donkey voice/ im makin  w a f f l e s

shockednshook: LaYeRs

dannyphantombutcooler: pls no

hairgel: jeez fine

pixelated: my cousins datefriend has never seen any shrek, and theyre 15

shockednshook: wHAT

pixelated: i dunno man

dannyphantombutcooler: good thing im not that deprieved

hairgel: ikr

 

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

sun, 12:01 pm

dannyphantombutcooler: im going to costa vida for lunch, would you like to come

solidabs: i cant, im taking the taco clan to walmart cause nya bought me coffee

dannyphantombutcooler: oh :o okay

solidabs: we can go another time if you want

dannyphantombutcooler: that sounds good

solidabs: ...does this mean we're undivoriced

dannyphantombutcooler: if sending you marvel memes and shitposts again counts as being undivoriced, then yea

solidab: ok cool

dannyphantombutcooler: ^^

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

sun, 12:26 pm

nyah: I CALL SHOTGUN

LOLyd: wHAT NO WAY, I ALREADY CALLED IT

nyah: A) NO U DIDNT

nyah: B) IM ALREADY AT COLES HOUSE, DOUCHEBAG

solidabs: it's true, she barged into the house all "some BODY ONCE TOLD ME" and my sister didnt even blink

jaded: i wish someone could barge into my house like that, lol

blowuaway: me too

solidabs: ugh

solidabs: do i need to pick anyone up

nyah: i, personally, am eating celery in ur kitchen as we speak, so no

jaded: i'm already on my way to your house

LOLyd: im smol enough, yes i do

blowuaway: pick me too, blease

solidabs: aye aye captain

nyah: i CaNt HeAr YoU

jaded: OooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH

blowuaway: goals

 

-

sun, 12:42 pm

solidabs: rumi, lloyd, bls come back here, i dont have the energy to be a parent today

LOLyd: ONCE WE'RE DONE LOOKING AT TOYS WE'LL JOIN U

solidabs: oh god

 

-

sun, 1:07 pm

nyah: morro i need your opinion on this jacket, youre the only one here with a good fashion sense

blowuaway: lmao okay

 

-

sun, 1:12 pm

jaded: @nya i got you a stuffed bear :3

nyah: what a coincidence,,

LOLyd: silly lezzbians

 

-

sun, 1:27 pm

LOLyd: for anyone whos interested, i just found that my cousin with the consent kink works at this walmart

blowuaway: lol i kinda want to meet this person

LOLyd: we're by the electronic

solidabs: if anyone thinks im not getting the spider-ham duck tap, youre. dead. wrong.

 

-

sun, 1:48 pm

jaded: whats the squad record for how many homophobic white moms you give herat failure at once

blowuaway: 6, why

jaded: so this may come as a surprise, but i think me and nya might be a tad bit… gay

LOLyd: OMG HOW MANY WHITE MOMS WERE THERE

nyah: like 5, i think

jaded: how did the old record get set?

blowuaway: zane came to surprise cole at football practice when cole was feeling Depression ™ and homophobic white moms apparently dont like it when two high school boys make out on the field

solidabs: who woulda thought.

 

-

shitblings  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

sun, 2:43 pm

hairgel: have you gotten a prom dress yet

nyah: lol nope

hairgel: cant you buy one there then

nyah: a) its a fucking grocery store

nyah: b) rumis here so she would see it

hairgel: and is her seeing it really a problem?

nyah: blocked, unfollowed, unfriended

hairgel: ugh, lesbians

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

sun, 3:27 pm

solidabs: ugh. as big as this walmart is, im all superstored out

solidabs: does anyone have anything that still needs to be payed for?

LOLyd: im content with my fuzzy bathrobe that i got

solidabs: k no stealing, but blease return to my car so i can return yall to your homes so i can take a nap

blowuaway: rip cole i saw them nodding off in front of the yogurts

solidabs: welp im sorry if a close friend of mine nearly died this weekend and kept me up all night with worry

blowuaway: uhh im just gonna go eat my string chees in the car

nyah: look both ways

blowuaway: okayusfsdhfjkuhf HDFJS. fjksssssffsr

nyah: he forgot to look behind him. that is where i struck

LOLyd: lol

jaded: i just gotta escape the bicycle racks and ill be there

LOLyd: o shit do we need to send a search and rescue team

jaded: no?? im not that lost

solidabs: tell that to the kid who disappeared in the bicycle area in this very walmart three years ago and hasnt been seen since

jaded: bls send me a search and rescue team

nyah: 911 EMERGENCY WE HAVE A LESBIAN IN TROUBLE

jaded: cutie

nyah: aww stop

blowuaway: gag

jaded: rumi stay where u are, me and nya are coming to the rescure

jaded: if only i had spider powers, then i could just thwip thwip outta here

jaded: or crawl up the walls to escape

nyah: too bad this timeline is average

jaded: cole what are you doing while im being searched for?

solidabs: trying to find my fucking car

blowuaway: lmao good luck

 

-

sun, 3:45 pm

jaded: hHEY I SEE YOU GUYS

nyah: i see u too

LOLyd: cole, youre my parent, make me a dentist appointment

nyah: do you guys remember when jay had braces in like 8th grade

solidabs: I DO NOW

solidabs: HOLD ON I THINK STILL HABE BLACKMAIL MATERIAL

jaded: did you ever find your car, cole

solidabs: after a long time, yes.

blowuaway: i kept driving it around the perimeter of walmart while cole was walking around the parking lot, confused and laden with purchases lmao

blowuaway: look i took a video

blowuaway: (ConfusedCole.mov)

LOLyd: LOL

nyah: ok wow

solidabs: i feel attacced

solidabs: lloyd i see you im driving over to u

LOLyd: gotcha

solidabs: ...why do you have a giraffe mask on

LOlyd: shhhh dont question it

blowuaway: man lets just go home

 

-

sun, 4:09 pm

solidabs: rumi i kow you wanted to stay at nyas house but i just passed your house and if that is your dad he looks hella mad

solidabs: (madguy.png)

jaded: well shit hes probably coming over here now

nyah: ill tell kai to hide the vodka

LOLyd: pls dont die, ive had enough scares for one weekend

solidabs: wake me if the world ends

 

-

sun, 4:24 pm

nyah: uhhhh so harumi might ve MIA for a little while

blowuaway: i may not be a brit but tea

nyah: so me and rumi were in the garage, me about to take her home, when her dad walks in, looking furious

LOLyd: o shit

nyah: he yells at her 'why werent u home when i told u' sorta thing, but a really loud and scary guy

nyah: long story short he takes her phone and drags her by the wrist to his car, where he drives her home and yells some more

nyah: all the while rumis acting as if this is normal, and hardly fights back

blowuaway: holy shit

LOLyd: its just the week of dramatic shit happening huh

nyah: guys im really worried for her tho ://

nyah: kais telling to drink it away with him and his vodka, should i do it

LOLyd: skate fast eat ass get rich babey

blowuaway: get hammered too

nyah: nevermind

LOLyd: :o

 

-

no ur cute  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

sun, 8:29 pm

jaded: i got my phone back

nyah: !! i thought you were dead

jaded: surpriiise

nyah: may i ask what happened?

jaded: uhh nothing much

nyah: really

jaded: just the usual

nyah: which is

jaded: well um

nyah: baby, you can tell me

jaded: the usual usually consists of plenty of yelling, tears, and occasionally belts

nyah: …

nyah: how occasional

jaded: ,,,most… of them…

nyah: so. what youre saying. is that your father beats you. often

jaded: yyyyyyeeeeeeesss

jaded: ...are you there?

nyah: yeah i just needed to let out my frustration tHATT YOU DIDNT TELL ME THIS

jaded: i didnt want to worry you!!!

nyah: is it really that?! or is it that you dont trust me?

jaded: of fucking course i trust you!

nyah: then how come youve always gone with your problems to lloyd or morro, even recently? i know youve known them longer than me but im your girlfriend. not just some chick you go out on dates with sometimes, but someone youre supposed to /confide/ in and /trust/

jaded: what goddamn evidence is there that makes you think i dont trust and confide in you?!

nyah: starting with the big ass one, you not telling me your father beats you!

jaded: hes not my father

nyah: ,,what

jaded: hes… hes my foster dad. my original parents put me into foster care like ten years ago when they figured out they couldn't raise a child while swimming in debt and eating one meal every two days. my first foster family, they were hella rich, but seemd to forget theyd brought in a foster kid. they died when i was 11

jaded: my family after that… well, theres only my dad, and youve seen what he's like.

jaded: so there. i confided in you, showed you proof of my trust. its already kind of remarkable we've made it this far, because you're the first person i've told, not even lloyd or morro. do you feel accomplished yet? can you now cross off 'get girlfriend to confess emotional burden' off your gay agenda?

nyah: i think… i think we both need time to ourselves. to clear you heads and think things through.

jaded: fine, go do drugs with ronin, i wont mind. go fuck up your life without me

nyah: i love you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit really


	27. frutie tooties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pixelated: but isnt this like lowkey cute? like an old married couple
> 
> shockednshook: LiKe An OLd MaRrIeD cOuPLe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu im back again bitches

 

-

ferris wheel blues  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

mon, 9:07 am

shockednshook: uhh so i just saw harumi looking bruised and depressed, what went down

nyah: lesbian shit

shockednshook: i tell you about my gay shit all the time, this is no different

nyah: it actually is.

shockednshook: so youre not gonna tell me?

nyah: im not planning on it.

shockednshook: wow ok

shockednshook: could i get harumi to tell me?

nyah: probably not.

shockednshook: fine then

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

mon, 10:21 am

hairgel: whats it like to not live with a dramatic lesbian

dannyphantombutcooler: i know im not a full lesbian but i still feel called out

hairgel: lol no not you its nya

pixelated: omg what'd she do?

AIceGuy: Was she freaking out about prom again?

hairgel: no actually, she and rumi got in a fight or smth i think

shockednshook: WHAT

pixelated: my otp

dannyphantombutcooler: ?? are you sure they did, cause theyre like the ideal lesbians

AIceGuy: No one is perfect, Seliel

dannyphantombutcooler: pshh i know that

hairgel: well nya was looking grouchy this morning and i told her 'u could talk to harumi abt it' and she went 'no i cant'

AIceGuy: That doesn't neccersarily mean they're having a fight…

hairgel: i also stole her phone and saw the texts

AIceGuy: Okay then, yeah

pixelated: but isnt this like lowkey cute? like an old married couple

shockednshook: LiKe An OLd MaRrIeD cOuPLe

pixelated: what why

hairgel bitch u dont even know what theyre fighting about!

dannyphantombutcooler: well do you?

hairgel: yes!! i looked on her phone, remember

shockednshook: u right

shockednshook: so whats the cause of todays forecast of lesbian drama

hairgel: its not my place to tell its v personal

shockednshook: ugh

shockednshook: ok then

shockednshook: time to start operation: lesbian investigaytion

dannyphantombutcooler: pls stop, we dont need to get all up in their business

shockednshook: im curious

hairgel: nya or rumi will tell us when theyre ready tho, probably when the fights over

shockednshook: ugh

shockednshook: fiiiiiine

dannyphantombutcooler: good

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

mon, 10:46 am

LOLyd: i dont listen to music

LOLyd: i listen to  v i n e s

nyah: hows that going for ya

LOLyd: well ill be typing up hw, ill pause, and then theres screaming

jaded: tragic

blowuaway: and they were roomates

LOLyd: ohmygod they were roomates

blowuaway: ok but how many frutie tooties do u guys think i can fit in my mouth at once

nyah: oh god

solidabs: hi this jay im calling abt your car insurance

blowuaway: its free real estate

solidabs: lmao

solidabs: i think u could fit like 20 in your mouth

blowuaway: if you come to the flagpole outside we can find out

solidabs: k i will

solidabs: im taking coles phone shhh dont tell them, theyre asleep in history class

jaded: lmao okay

 

-

mon, 11:02 am

blowuaway: it was twenty one frutie tooties

solidabs: (MorrosMouth.png)

LOLyd: lol: for once hes got a mouth full of something other than dick

solidabs: HE JUST SPIT ALL OF THEM OUT

blowuaway: OH m  ygod

nyah: i mean, ur not wrong

 

-

one hell of a hellhole  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

mon, 4:17 pm

nyah: kk so z.ane

nyah: i may orr may noy be stoneder than a rock rn,

nyah: but

AIceGuy: I'm slightly intrigued but still very worried.

nyah: did u know

nyah: that you username has a writo

nyah: ***typo

solidabs: what

hairgel: what the hell is a writo

LOLyd: its like a typo but instead of typing youre writing

hairglel: ohh

AIceGuy: What typo?

nyah: the one were u put a ice guy instwad of an ice guy

AIceGuy: …

Solidabs: oh my god.

shockednshook: this is somehow better than morro choking on over 20 frutie tooties at once

AIceGuy: I have failed…

LOlyd: nah

LOLyd: if every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs

nyah: iconique

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me with that steven universe reference shit  
> also shout out to Special_K_Beth who not only leaves amazing comments, but also wrote their own ninjago group chat (which i think may be lowkey inspired by this one ;D) which y'all should check out!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632908/chapters/44184625 uwu


	28. i thought you were american

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AIceGuy: I have a joke.
> 
> shockednshook: oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im typing this illegally on my familys computer, write me a postcard  
> also hello yes id like to tell the readers that i know this chapter is short but i promise its in preparation for the finale

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

tues, 9:07 pm

dannyphantombutcooler: i am the harbringer of tea

hairgel: fuckin spill

dannyphantombutcooler: so mendy nickson told me that griffin turned texted her that that one karlof guy heard that skylor doesnt have a date to prom

pixelated: how unnecessarily complicated

dannyphantombutcooler: NO YOURE MISSING THE POINT

dannyphantombutcooler: SHOULD I ASK HER

shockednshook: only if you want to ig

dannyphantombutcooler: I DONT KNOOOOWWWWWW

AIceGuy: It's worth asking, even if it's just as friends

dannyphantombutcooler: ok ok

dannyphantombutcooler: IMA DO IT

shockednshook: YOURE DOING GREAT SWEETIE

shockednshook: anyways kai tell about your bilingualness

pixelated: wtf kai's bilingual??

hairgel: no

shockednshook: but you ARE

hairgel: what the hell no

AIceGuy: Jay where's your support?

shockednshook: a) kai is texting w us in english RighT Now

shockednshook: b) i saw him go into the french classroom earlier

hairgel: im not fucking bilingual!!

AIceGuy: I don't know, that's pretty undeniable evidence, Kai

pixelated: why are you so mad, being bilingual is cool

hairgelL cause im multilingual

shockednshook: i

shockednshook: ,,

shockednshook: WHAT

AIceGuy: ??

pixelated: k how

hairgel my parents spoke spanish and they taught it to me and nya

pixelated: wtf nya too? its contagious

AIceGuy: I have a joke.

shockednshook: oh no

AIceGuy: What do you call someone who speaks two languages?

hairgel: bilingual, we were literally just talking about this

AIceGuy: Yes. What do you call someone who speaks three or more languages?

pixelated: ,,,multilingual

AIceGuy: Indeed. What do you call someone who speaks only one language?

hairgel: ..unilingual?

shockednshook: onelingual

pixelated: one language speaker person

dannyphantombutcooler: normal

AIceGuy: XD No.

AIceGuy: American

shockednshook: w-what

hairgel: ohh i get it

pixelated: ?? eggsplain

hairgel: most americans dont bother learning another language, while pretty much everyone outside of the US knows at least two, if not more

shockednshook: OH

shockednshook: OH WOW

AIceGuy: :)

 

-

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

tues, 9:27 am

shockednshook: sooo howd it go

dannyphantombutcooler: why

shockednshook: cause if i cant activate operation lesbian investigaytion  i still want lesbian gossip

dannyphantombutcooler: weird flex but okay

dannyphantombutcooler: uhh well we got to talking in physics and apparently she is a fan of sebastian stan?? so we talked a bit abt marvel rpf, and we both ship evanstan, and that somehow turned into the topic that we are both date-less for prom

dannyphantombutcooler: and so now we're going together ig

shockednshook: that so perfect

shockednshook: and cue the freaking out about dresses

dannyphantombutcooler: nah i got it covered

shockednshook: oh

shockednshook: okay

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

tues, 10:07 am

LOLyd: NYA

LOLyd: RUMI

nyah: yea

jaded: what

LOLyd: DO U BOTH HAVE UR PROM DRESSES AND EVERYTHING

jaded: yes, i have a prom dress

nyah: i dont yet

LOLyd: @nya we're dress shopping after school

nyah: um well okay

solidabs: im taking lloyd and morro to the gas station btw

blowuaway: oh alr i guess

nyah: why??

solidabs: cause u and rumi deserve some alone talking time

jaded: what the fuck dude

solidabs: lloyd just told me you guys have drama so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

LOLyd: dont expose me like this cole O^O

nyah: ugh fine

solidabs: non lesbians, meet at my car

LOLyd: YAY

 

-

two words: space pirates  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

tues, 1:51 pm

solidabs: im gonne be home alone later today, do you wanna come over?

AIceGuy: What would we do? ,':)

solidabs: ;)

solidabs: lmao but no i was thinking more of cuddles and movies

AIceGuy: Sounds great ^v^

 

-

homiecide  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)

 

tues, 4:07 pm

shockednshook: help my mom says i need to "go outside ur too pale" and i need a partner in crime

hairgel: ugh u woke me up from a nap

shockednshook: sorry dude but can we go break shit and smoke grass plss

hairgel: is that what we'd actually be doing

shockednshook: i dont know, whatever u want

hairgel: well im hungry and nyas being angsty and wont make me pizza rolls

shockdnshook: tragic

hairgel: so lets get some food

shockednshook: food like normal teenage shit or food like regular human food

hairgel: the second one

hairgel: TAKE ME TO CHUCKARAMA

shockednshook: ...remember "chuckawama"

hairgel: ffuck you

hairgel: i was high from dentist drugs and hungry as shit

shockednshook: i still have the video >:)

hairge: youre paying i hope u know

shockednshook: yeah i know

shockednshook: but i have dough unlike u so theres that

hairgel: i already said fuck you right

shockednshook: :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatta man by salt n pepa is a bop  
> also im getting close to writing the end of this fic, and im excited!!! still super stressed for the end of the school year but hey whatever


	29. cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shockednshook: k so i know u and nya are being dramatic lesbians rn
> 
> shockednshook: but ive been wondering this for ages and it will determine whether u have my blessing to continue making heart eyes with nya
> 
> jaded: um
> 
> jaded: okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent fifteen minutes researching cereals, also the reeses puffs rap in stuck in my head now

 

 

-

literally fruit  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

wedns, 8:01 am

shockednshook: it is wednsday, my dudes

solidabs: screech

shockednshook: how very enthusiastic

hairgel: oh my god guys

AIceGuy: What?

hairgel I WONT BE ABLE TO KICK LLOYDS BACKPACK IN THE HALLS NEXT YEAR

solidabs: u know we graduate in like two weeks, right

hairgel: WHAT THE FUCK, NO

shockednshook: kai even /i/ knew that. me. i did

hairgel: well im SORRY if

hairgel: actually nevermind, i have no excuses

solidabs: might want to get in your backpack kicks now, kai

hairgel: >:)

shockednshook: what have you done

AIceGuy: Please don't end up kicking Lloyd's ass like you did last year.

hairgel: lol but no promises

solidabs: bls dont hurt my son

hairgel: ok then

shockednshook: OWWWJFKJSFJDKJFFHEOfjjdfjfjjsssssss

AIceGuy: /sigh/

AIceGuy: Kai, did you kick Jay's backpack instead?

hairgel: yupp

hairgel: im coming for yall

solidabs: nowhere is safe anymore

shockednshook: SCREW YOU KAI

hairgel: no u

solidabs: who here is mad at steve rogers

shockednshook: what, why would we be

solidabs: oh right, i forgot the author is choosing not to write in endgame events because of repressed emotional trauma

AIceGuy: Are you high

solidabs: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

-

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

wedns, 12:21 pm

shockednshook: k so i know u and nya are being dramatic lesbians rn

shockednshook: but ive been wondering this for ages and it will determine whether u have my blessing to continue making heart eyes with nya

jaded: um

jaded: okay

shockednshook: what

shockednshook: …

jaded: ,,,

shockednshook: is ur favorite cereal

jaded: i would ask if this is a joke but knowing you it isnt

shockednshook: :))

jaded: well id proabably to say uhh

jaded: Captain Crunch

shockednshook: …

shockednshook: um excuse me

shockednshook: could u repeat that, sweetie

jaded: captain crunch

jaded: do you not agree with my tastes?

shockednshook: NO

shockednshook: LUCKY CHARMS IS OBVIOUSLY THE SUPERIOR CEREAL

jaded: um i think the fuck not

shockednshook: i request we take this to court

jaded: i agree

 

-

Nerf Gun Fight  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

wedns, 12:44 pm

shockednshook: if this creates another burritos and tacos divorice than im sorry

hairgel: eggsplain

jaded: everyone state your favorite cereals

shockednshook: I AM FOREVER LOYAL TO LUCKY CHARMS

pixelated: trix is delicous

nyah: silly pix, trix are for kids

pixelated: tHATS ONLY TGE YOGURT, NYA

pixelated: and im 16 anyway so its fine

nyah: huh. i like fruit loops

solidabs: id rather eat pancakes but cinnamon toast cronch is p good

shockednshook: ccronch

hairgel: yall have horrible tastes, reeses puffs are where its at

LOLyd: Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up! Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up! Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up! Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up! (Wow) I got Reese's Puffs in my bowl, (Wow) Now my day's on cruise control, (Wow) I got reese's puffs in my bowl, (Wow) And just like that I'm on a roll, Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! Peanut butter chocolate flavor, Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! In the am, it's the flavor I savor, Peanut butter and chocolate too, You know how I do, That's what I wake up to, My Reese's Puffs inspired this rhyme, That peanut butter chocolate combination's on time, Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! (Eat 'em up, eat 'em up), Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! (Eat 'em up, eat 'em up), Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! (Eat 'em up, eat 'em up), Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! (Eat 'em up, eat 'em up), ('Cause uptown funk gonna give it to ya), Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up! (Saturday night and we in the spot), Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up! (Wow), I got Reese's Puffs in my bowl (Wow) Now my day's on cruise control, (Wow) I got reese's puffs in my bowl, (Wow) And just like that I'm on a roll, Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! Peanut butter chocolate flavor, Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! , In the am, it's the flavor I savor, Peanut butter and chocolate too, You know how I do, That's what I wake up to, My Reese's Puffs inspired this rhyme, That peanut butter chocolate combination's on time, Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! , Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up! Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up! (Wow) I got Reese's Puffs in my bowl (Wow)Now my day's on cruise control (Wow) I got Reese's Puffs in my bowl (Wow) And just like that I'm on a roll, Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! (Eat 'em up, eat 'em up) Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! (Eat 'em up, eat 'em up) Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! (Eat 'em up, eat 'em up) Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! (Eat 'em up, eat 'em up) ('Cause uptown funk gonna give it to ya) Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up! (Saturday night and we in the spot) Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up! (Wow) I got Reese's Puffs in my bowl (Wow) Now my day's on cruise control (Wow) I got Reese's Puffs in my bowl (Wow) And just like that I'm on a roll, Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! Peanut butter chocolate flavor, Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! In the am, it's the flavor I savor, Peanut butter and chocolate too, You know how I do, That's what I wake up to, My Reese's Puffs inspired this rhyme, That peanut butter chocolate combination's on time, Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up! Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up! Reese's Puffs, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up (Up-town funk you up) Reese's Puffs, Eat 'em up (Uptown funk you up) Reese's Puffs, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up (Up-town funk you up) Reese's Puffs, Eat 'em up (Uptown funk you up) Reese's Puffs, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up (Up-town funk you up) Reese's Puffs, Eat 'em up (Uptown funk you up) Reese's Puffs, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up (Up-town funk you up) Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs! (Uptown funk you up! ) Reese's Puffs, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up (Up-town funk you up) Reese's Puffs, Eat 'em up (Uptown funk you up) Reese's Puffs, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up (Up-town funk you up) Reese's Puffs, Eat 'em up (Uptown funk you up) Reese's Puffs, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up (Up-town funk you up) Reese's Puffs, Eat 'em up (Uptown funk you up) Reese's Puffs, Eat 'em up, Eat 'em up (Up-town funk you up) Reese's Puffs, Reese's Puffs!

LOLyd: it's the perfect combination of peanut butter and chocolaty flavor! Reese's Puffs cereal, part of a complete breakfast

jaded: um

shockednshook: i remember when u rapped that whole thing at my birthday party two years ago

AIceGuy: Your mom looked so impressed

LOlyd: omg memories

shockednshook: hey lloyd how about u

LOLyd: (youseethisshitapplejack.png)

LOLyd: its apple jacks, though reeses puffs is pretty fucking close

hairgel: o

blowuaway: wait jay why are we going through favorite cereals again

shockednshook: shhh no, not everyone has gone yet

blowuaway: alr i guess

blowuaway: i dont really care for cereal tbh but cocoa puffs are pretty good

solidabs: ZANE

AIceGuy: Yes?

solidabs: SPILL THE BEANS, WHATS UR FAV CEREAL

AIceGuy: Frosted Flakes

solidabs: OKAY

dannyphantombutcooler: u guys know the Pops cereal? the chrunchy corn stub ones

LOLyd: omg, crunchy corn stubs

LOLyd: im totally quoting u on that

dannyphantombutcooler: shut up. anyway. pops are my favorite cereal

shockednshook: pop goes the weasel

pixelated: funko pops are p great

jaded: anyone want some popcorn?

hairgel: whats poppin' my dudes

nyah: anyone want some pot

nyah: wait no that has a t

jaded: not that anyone cares anymore but i am loyal to captain crunch

LOLyd: why are we discussing this again

shockednshook: i honestly cant remember

solidabs:  than-os.png 

AIceGuy: NO

dannyphantombutcooler: perfectly balanced, as all things should be

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

wedns, 1:32 pm

shockednshook: all this talk about cereal made me hungry

shockednshook: does anyone wanna skip class w me and go get food somewhere

hairgel: youre just asking for a ride to burger king

shockednshook: hes right uwu

pixelated: jay i cant take you but i will join you

shockednshook: HOORAY I HAVE FRIENDS

dannyphantombutcooler: uh yeah

shockednshook: :')

shockednshook: HEY SELIEL DO U WANNA TAKE ME AND PIX

dannyphantombutcooler: why dont you go yourself, i know you can drive

shockednshook: im too poor to own a car

dannyphantombutcooler: why dont you ask zane

shockednshook: because he never skips class

AIceGuy: Bold of you to assume-

hairgel: BiTCH WHAT THE FU

dannyphantombutcooler: Zane are you really not in class rn?

AIceGuy: Unfortunately, yes. I have a cold and my father made me stay home.

shockednshook: ""unfortunately""

AIceGuy: Fuck off

hairgel: oh

shockednshook: SELIEL PWEEEEEEEES

dannyphantombutcooler: ugh sure but you owe me twn dollars

shockednshook: why

dannyphantombutcooler: cause i said. meet at my car

shockednshook: HELL YEAH

 

-

wedns, 1:46 pm

pixelated: how many slushies is it humanly possible to eat in fifteen minutes?

hairgel: depends of if youre using normal human standards or jay standards

pixelated: o

AIceGuy: @Jay, don't die please

pixelated: i took his phone away

dannyphantombutcooler: good

dannyphantombutcooler: problematic, but good

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

wedns, 2:26 pm

LOLyd: theres two ways to greet someone-

LOLyd: normal, like waving

LOLyd: or you slap their ass

solidabs: tag yourself, im the one slapping the ass

blowuaway: im the ass

solidabs: um

jaded: who wants tea

LOLyd: I DO

jaded: so i saw ultra violet scrolling through chubby kink fanfic, and i see her open one up in class, and ten minutes later she goes to the bathroom

blowuaway: ultra violet has chubby kink confirmed

solidabs: why does she go by ultra violet instead of just violet

jaded: idk the sport

nyah: ultra vi's such a chaotic bi

LOLyd: just chaotic in general

blowuaway: arent we all

 

-

goodies time  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Ronin (mr.moneyman)

 

wedns, 4:20 pm

mr.moneyman: yo, me and my college buddies are doing some kush later, to celebrate end of the semester, you want in?

mr.moneyman: and yes, i texted you at this time on purpose

nyah: hell yeah

nyah: im omw to ur dorm

mr.moneyman: k

 

-

shitblings  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

wedns, 7:02 pm

nyah: hey kia

hairgel: wut

nyah: If you or a loved one has been diagnosed with Mesothelioma you may to be entitled to financial compensation. Mesothelioma is a rare cancer linked to asbestos exposure. Exposure to asbestos in the Navy, shipyards, mills, heating, construction or the automotive industries may put you at risk. Please don't wait, call 1-800-99 LAW USA today for a free legal consultation and financial information packet. Mesothelioma patients call now! 1-800-99 LAW USA

hairgel: im glad im moving to college next year now

nyah: owo owo owo owo owo owo owoo

hairgel: stop

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up Eat 'em up  
> i'm like one chapter off from finishing this blessed chaotic mess


	30. p is for prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyah: also good morning losers, i have a bitch of a headache
> 
> LOLyd: thats called the burden of living, sweetie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu everyone this is the most stressful week of my life thusfar

 

-

Nerf Gun Fight  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

thurs, 5:03 am

shockednshook: k so i know i just used this chat like yesterday

shockednshook: BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT

blowuaway: BITCH

blowuaway: GO BACK TO BED

shockednshook: NO

shockednshook: ive been up all night preparing for this

shockednshook: and i have to get up early for this so itss fine

shockednshook: ANYWAY

blowuaway: B I T C H

shockednshook: fine sleepyhead

pixelated: lol

 

-

thurs, 6:47 pm

shockednshook: ANYWAY

shockednshook: PROM. WHOS GOING WITH WHO

solidabs: ooh i have notes on that, hang on a sec

nyah: tea

nyah: also good morning losers, i have a bitch of a headache

LOLyd: thats called the burden of living, sweetie

LOLyd: ANYWAY COLe whatchyou got

solidabs: PROM 2019: Cole and Zane are going together. Nya and Harumi are going together, unless their lesbian drama changed anything. And unless I've heard incorrectly, Seliel is going with Skylor Chen

dannyphantombutcooler: right you are, golden boi

shockednshook: what the fuck

solidabs: Jay and Kai are teamin gup as, and I quote, "Platonic Bros™ who crash the party."

solidabs: I'm assuming Lloyd, Morro, and Pix are either not going or going without a date, because Lloyd is an infant, Morro can't keep one dick to save his life, and Pix is a slightly bigger infant.

hairgel: spot on

blowuaway: wow coles better at stating the truth than i am

nyah: psh like theyre lying

blowuaway: well

blowuaway: once i had sex with the same dude twice in a row

dannyphantombutcooler: thats progress for u

blowuaway: i know :p

solidabs: ANYWAY

solidabs: Nya, Harumi, and Seliel all have dresses ready, correct?

nyah: yupp

solidabs: for the rest of us (lloyd morro and pix, u guys can decide what u want to do) we're making sure we all have complete suits (aND TIES) today, and if not we'll hit the mall after school, as well as hit the barber to… /freshen up/

LOLyd: oh btw i wanna go

LOLyd: morro would you join me in singles lonlieness

blowuaway: ok sure

LOLyd: yay!

LOLyd: pix pls come

pixelated: i was planning on it

LOLyd: SWEET, EVERYONES GOING

hairgel: cole you really had all that typed out

nyah: shh we all know theyre an overachiever

solidabs: ^^

 

-

iconic blondes  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

  
thurs, 10:17 am

jaded: what are you going to wear to prom

LOLyd: something like  [ this ](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/ik8uzo-l-610x610-skirt-clothes-gender+fluid.jpg)

jaded: wow, cool

LOLyd: either youre really sad or youre really excited/nervous

jaded: how's both

LOLyd: I feel a rant coming and i accept my fate

jaded: so yes i am really sad because im like lowkey pining over nya again?? like i know its just a fight, its not like we're broken up or anything, but still?? i cant help but notice her pretty-ass hair? and her springwater shampoo? and her nails that she hardly ever paints but she did this week and they have little blue birds on them? shes so beautiful and i know i'll never be good enough to give her what she deserves, and i could go on but im sure youve had enough

LOLyd: yes.

jaded: but im also really excited and nervous about prom? but i dont know if we'll actually be going together cause ya know, we're /fighting/, but me and my hopeful ass am looking forward to it? and its also my first prom and i dont wanna mess it up

LOLyd: r you done

jaded: yyeah

LOLyd: a) shut your gay bitch ass up, of COURSE youre enough for nya, you two are perfect

LOLyd: b) if youre worried about this quote "fight" getting in the way of prom, just talk to her?? i only have a kind of idea as to what its about but patient talking 90% of conflicts

jaded: damn

jaded: any future datefriend of yours is going to be so lucky

LOLyd: ikr

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

thurs, 11:37 am

pixelated: ugh, WHY DO WE HAVE TO VOTE FOR PROM ROYALTY

AIceGuy: ,,So we can nominate the Prom Royalty

dannyphantombutcooler: WAIT

dannyphantombutcooler: ZANE ARE YOU ON STUDENT COUNCIL

AIceGuy: ...Yes? Did you not know?

hairgel: WTF NO ONE DID

AIceGuy: It's not like I've kept it a secret

shockednshook: ON PURPOSE MAYBE

hairgel: Zane im voting for you and cole bc you two are ideal gays

AIceGuy: Well thanks, I guess

pixelated: im voting for nya and rumi bs they deserve something good like this in their lives right now

dannyphantombutcooler: wow i was gonna vote for me and skylor but that changed my vote

pixelated: guud

pixelated: OH HEY SELIEL WHEN ARE U TAKING SKYLOR ON THE DAY DATE THING

dannyphantombutcooler: oh we're going bowling tonight

shockednshook: !wholesome

AIceGuy: If anyone's curious, me and Cole went to the zoo earlier this week

shockednshook: !!even more wholesome

AIceGuy: they really loved the penguins

hairgel: cole is literally a penguin tho

AIceGuy: Um

hairgel: PROVE ME WRONG

hairgel: I DARE YOU

pixelated: w h o l e s o m e

 

-

no ur cute  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

thurs, 2:48 pm

jaded: hey when are you free tomorrow?

nyah: all day, why?

jaded: well, i was wondering

jaded: i really wanna go to prom with you, but i dont want this whole fight thing to be in the way and stopping us from having a good time

jaded: so… maybe we could meet up somewhere, and… talk it over? get it sorted out before the dance?

nyah: yeah, i think that would be a good idea. do you have a place in mind?

jaded: i was thinking maybe 7-11? so we could get slushees?

nyah: youre perfect

nyah: **sounds perfect

jaded: ^^

 

-

goodies time  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Ronin (mr.moneyman)

 

thurs, 3:00 pm

nyah: k so i know i got high like last night but those were celebrating drugs and what i need now is coping drugs

mr.moneyman: if i may ask, coping what?

nyah: having an emotional, confrontational coversation tomorrow with my girlfriend, as well as possibly being too gay while being in a lowkey fight

nyah: (screenshot.png)

mr.moneyman: wow okay

nyah: u asked, man

mr.moneyman: that i did, kid

nyah: does the fat jacks pizza parking lot work

mr.moneyman: yea

mr.moneyman: be there in 15

nyah:  👌

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive finished writing this fic!! hooray i can take a break but ill typing it all out and have it posted for yalls by the end of next week :p enjoy this pre-prom snippet


	31. Lesbians In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AIceGuy: Still! You and Seliel's overpowering queer energy will make the little sophomores quake in their dress shoes
> 
> solidabs: thats oddly inspiring
> 
> AIceGuy: ^v^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whassup u dorks

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

  
fri, 7:27 am

blowuaway: me: so how r you

blowuaway: my cousin: im pretty good, because unlike SOMEONE, im not depressed

solidabs; that is a big phat mood if ive ever heard one

LOLyd: EVERYONE LIST A SONG THAT MAKES YOU SAD, GO

solidabs: it's been a long long time from harry james and kitty kallen

nyah: the one that got away by katy perry

jaded: im not in love by 10cc

LOLyd: WAVING THROUGH A WINDOW FROM DEAR EVAN HAMSEN

LOLyd: GANSEN

blowuaway: impossbile year from panic

LOLyd: HANAEN

nyah: oh my god

LOLyd: HANSEN

blowuaway: lloyd? a musical fan?? its more likely than u think

LOLyd: get a free PC check today!

solidabs: btw one pro about hacing a clumsy datefriend is when they trip, you can say "dont fall for me"

nyah: what, zane's not clumsy

solidabs: no I AM

solidabs: i just tripped in the halls and then zane said that and i couldnt stop blushing for fifteen minutes

solidabs: ms. schone asked if i had a fever

LOLyd: couple goals

nyah: cole.exe has stopped working

solidabs: :P

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 8:27 am

shockednshook: HEY ZANE WE HAVE AN ASSEMBLY TODAY, RIGHT

AIceGuy: Yup

shockednshook: OKAY

shockednshook: WHATS IT ABOUt

AIceGuy: Prom Royalty

hairgel: shit thats tomorrow huh

pixelated: …

pixelated: YES

hairgel: hah im just kidding with u guys

hairgel: only an idiot would not know abt prom

hairgel: hey jay did you know proms tomorrow

shockednshook: …

dannyphantombutcooler: ANYWAY

dannyphantombutcooler: im sluffing the assembly so dont miss me

pixelated: omg what are you going to do?

dannyphantombutcooler: probably just get wendys, idk

hairgel: i would koin you but nya said shed my ass if i sluffed one more assembly

AIceGuy: May I get a RIP in the chat?

shockednshook: rip

shockednshook: anyway who'd you guys vote for?

pixelated: i cant remember hoenstly

hairgel: i tried to vote for cole and zane bs theyre the ideal couple

dannyphantombutcooler: aaaand if theyre the prom royalty they wouldnt be able to show their excessive pda as much?

hairgel: yeah that too

dannyphantombutcooler: zane you really shouldn't have that survey be open-answer

AIceGuy: Why not?

dannyphantombutcooler: well i put Steve Rogers as prom king and James Barnes as queen

shockenshook: i sPIT MY DRINK

AIceGuy: Yeah I saw :) A few people appreciated it, but we couldn't count it

dannyphantombutcooler: right

dannyphantombutcooler: cause STEVE ROGERS

dannyphantombutcooler: and JAMES BARNES

dannyphantombutcooler: ARE 100+ YEAR OLD MEN

dannyphantombutcooler: WHO WENT TO HIGH SCHOOL

dannyphantombutcooler: IN THE THIRTIES

pixelated: are you done?

dannyphantombutcooler: /sigh/ yes.

shockednshook: ok coolzANE DO YOU KNOW WHO THE ROYALTY IS

AIceGuy: Yes, but I'm not telling until the assembly

shockednshook: DAMNIT

hairgel: patience yields focus, jay

shockednshook: pAtIeNcE yIeLdS fOcUs

pixelated: i dont think takashi shirogane would approve

shockednshook: he and his brick jawline can suck my ass

dannyphantombutcooler: /gasp/

dannyphantombutcooler: a  d a m

AIceGuy: Pay attention to class, you turds

hairgel: wow ok

 

-

homiecide  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)

 

fri, 9:07 am

shockednshook: man, for a second there i thought seliel was gonna say chris evans instead of steve rogers

hairgel: that would be problematic

shockednshook: for you, maybe

shockednshook: >:)

hairgel: this bet ends the moment prom starts btw

shockednshook: yeah i know

hairgel: you better have 20$ for tomorrow night then ;)

shockednshook: well fuck

shockednshook: i can hear your evil laugh from the bio hall

hairgel: no u

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

fri, 9:21 am

LOLyd: DOES ANYONE KNOW WHEN THE ASSEMLBY IS

nyah: assemblies are always after second period, u dumbass :)

LOLyd: i know  t h a t, but when when does second period get  o v e r

blowuaway: 10 o clock

LOLyd: thank u morro

blowuaway: yw

blowuaway: anyway assemblies give me anxiety so ill be heading out after history

solidabs: where? :P

blowuaway: dunno, just driving around for a bit i guess  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

jaded: yolo have fun

 

-

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

fri, 10:17 am

dannyphantombutcooler: HOLY SHIT

dannyphantombutcooler: DONT TELL ANYONE YOU SAW THAT

blowuaway: why? ive had plenty of people walk in on me doing much worse than that, and i dont swear them to secrecy

dannyphantombutcooler: ugh

dannyphantombutcooler: just

dannyphantombutcooler: dont tell anyone till after prom, okay?

blowuaway: sure

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

fri, 10:21 am

blowuaway: who wants gossip

LOLYd: sebastian stan was in gossip girl

LOLyd: yes i know that off the top of my head

LOLyd: lol go on

blowuaway: uh anyway

blowuaway: i was driving in the parking lot, on my way out of the school and i see seliels car

nyah: okayy

blowuaway: but i can see its turned on, so i drive over to see if shes in her car

solidabs: my spidey sense is tingling

blowuaway: and.

blowuaway: shes making out w skylor chen in the front seat

LOLyd: oh wow

nyah: mY wIG

jaded: well damn

blowuaway: but she made me promise not to tell anyone till after prom so shhhh

solidabs: this makes me excited to see more LIA tomorrow

nyah: what does lia mean

solidabs: Lesbians In Action

nyah: o

 

-

two words: space pirates  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 10:45 am

AIceGuy: Aw, I'm so proud of you :')

solidabs: But. I didn't do ANYTHING

AIceGuy: Still! You and Seliel's overpowering queer energy will make the little sophomores quake in their dress shoes

solidabs: thats oddly inspiring

AIceGuy: ^v^

 

-

burrito-fam  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

fri, 10:57 am

AIceGuy: SO. SELIEL

dannyphantombutcooler: oh god

dannyphantombutcooler: I DIDNT ASK FOR THIS

AIceGuy: HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE PROM QUEEN

dannyphantombutcooler: can i make a scepter and smack people on the head?

AIceGuy: I will pretend to look away

dannyphantombutcooler: YES

pixelated: this is so exciting :)

shockednshook: HELL YEAH

AIceGuy: Anyway, the assembly's over so get all of your asses back to class

hairgel: yes sir

 

-

no ur cute  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

fri, 1:52 pm

nyah: when works for the 7-11 meet up?

jaded: does 3 work?

nyah: yup :)

jaded: kay, see u there

nyah: likewise

 

-

currently awake  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)

 

fri, 2:45 pm

LOLyd: k so

LOLyd: im assuming we all know abt nya and rumis 7-11 date at 3 today

shockednshook: well i do now

LOLyd: yah so

LOLyd: pix do u have the hidden microphone thingies?

pixelated: aye aye captain

LOLyd: eggsxcellent

shockendshook: wait whats happening

LOLyd: we're gonna go spy on lesbians :)

shockednshook: im sorry but im literally tired as hell rn so im gonnssssssssssssss

LOLyd: lol he fell asleep

LOLyd: ANYWAY LETS GO

pixelated: HOORAH

 

-

fri, 3:02 pm

LOLyd: WHY DIDNT YOU CHECK THE BATTERIES  B E F O R E WE LEFT

pixelated: because last i checked, they were full!!

LOLyd: fuck… we'll just have to do this reconnaissance old fashioned style

pixelated: how so

LOLyd: listening with our actual ears

pixelated: how retro

LOLyd: ikr

 

-

shitblings  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Nya Smith (nyah)

 

fri, 4:40 pm

hairgel: hey nya :)

nyah: hey,,

hairgel: how :) did :) the :) date :) go :)

nyah: well we figured stuff out if thats what you mean

hairgel: oh wow

hairgel: care to spill tea?

nyah: basically we both are fucked up, me with my coping-with-life methods, her with identity and trusting issues. we understand the other more now and also we're officially going to prom :))

hairgel: i can tell ur trying not to scream of delight

nyah: yeahh

hairgel: lmao

 

-

i dont wanna taco bout it  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)

 

fri, 4:57 pm

LOLyd: @everyone waterjade is back and rolling babey

nyah: wtf how did you know

LOLyd: uhh kai told me

nyah: alr

jaded: but theyre right, me and nya are back at it again at krispy kreme

blowuaway: hallelujah

LOLyd: everythings just going so well for prom i cantjfdhfkjshhe

solidabs: same

 

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

fri, 11:57 pm

solidabs: hey can i call you

solidabs: i need to talk to someone abt something

solidabs: actually youre probably sleeping, huh

solidabs: sorry. i wont bug you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive already started planning the sequel bc im an ambitous bitch uwu


	32. return of the dorito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shockednshook: SHUT YOUR BITCH ASS UP
> 
> hairgel: EAT MY ASS
> 
> shockednshook: EAT MINE FIRST
> 
> ~  
> aka unlike in the mcu after endgame, here chris evans actually comes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brother has read the whole fic, and he woves it, i hope yall will too  
> also all my senior friends leaving has me cryinh

 

-

okay but chris hemsworth  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

sat, 7:45 am

dannyphantombutcooler: sorry i didnt see your texts till now. do you still want to talk?

solidabs: no, im okay

dannyphantombutcooler: *skeptism*

solidabs: really

dannyphantombutcooler: *inscreased skeptism*

solidabs: jeez fine

dannyphantombutcooler: :)

solidabs: so ive been lowkey insecure about prom the last little while, so theres that

solidabs: and my dad looked at my suit last night, and was critizing it and me and my fashion/life choices and all that jazz

dannyphantombutcooler: :/

solidabs: and uh its also kinda nearish the anniversary of when my mom died?? so. yeah

solidabs: oh and i had a nightmare last night. but. who cares

dannyphantombutcooler: who cares my ass LITERALLY EVERYONE CARES

solidabs: uh i beg to differ

dannyphantombutcooler: ok, ok. You know what? Tonight at prom, when we're being rulers of the dance, I'm gonna make /SURE/ you have an excellent time. ANd then you'll go home and if or when you get laid, you'll have a  s p l e n d i d time, and do you know why?

solidabs: because zane doesnt see that theres no difference between me and a trash can?

dannyphantombutcooler: no.

dannyphantombutcooler: because you deserve it.

solidabs: wow ok

 

-

Nerf Gun Fight  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 8:21 am

LOLyd: GOOD MORNING BITCHES

LOLyd: ITS PROM DAY

LOLyd: WE SHOULD HAVE A SQUAD ACTIVITY TODAY

LOLyd: LIKE A DAY DATE BUT. ALL OF US

hairgel: wow youve really put some thought into this huh

LOLyd: YUP

nyah: i was up till 4 am writing an essay but yes goofmorning

LOLyd: ALSO SELIEL, YOU SHOULD BRING SKYLOR

dannyphantombutcooler: why

LOLyd: CAUSE SHES UR DATE, U DOOFUS

dannyphantombutcooler: o, u right

pixelatd: so what whould we do with eleven people? assuming everyone is going, of course

solidabs: i think everyones free

dannyphantombutcooler: skylors free too

nyah: eggxcellent. now. what should we do

blowuaway: maybe walmart?

solidabs: NO

solidabs: ive wasted enough money on all you losers already

shockednshook: uhhh i have no ideas

LOLyd: the arcade!!

jaded: lloyd, i know a ten year old rickety game console can hold for hours, but not everyones like that

LOLyd: oh alr then

pixelated: maybe we should just keep things lowkey and casual, like hanging out and/or watching a movie at someone's house?

solidabs: that sounds swell

AIceGuy: Do you remember when we went over to… Morro's house, I think it was, and watched Chris Evans Youtube compilations?

hairgel: DAMMIT ZANE

shockednshook: HAH SUCK MY WIGGLY DICK, KAI

jaded: ok what

hairgel: BUT IT WASNT COLE OR SELIEL SO IT DOESNT COUNT

shockednshook: SHUT YOUR BITCH ASS UP, IT STILL FUCKING COUNTS

hairgel: EAT MY ASS

shockednshook: EAT MINE FIRST

nyah: can you two take your ass-eating somewhere else?

shockednshook: NO

shockednshook: I WIN

shockednshook: YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS

hairgel: fuck u

blowuaway: if someone doesnt explaing what just happened i will kick both of you out

shockednshook: ok so

shockednshook: a while ago, like before the divorce, me and kai made a bet

hairgel: i bet that yall would be able to not mention chris evans by proms

shockednshook: and me, with my realistic expectations, bet that there would be chris evans

shockednshook: a n d  i w o n

hairgel: suck my ass

AIceGuy: OKAY, if you two are going to suck ass then get a room, please? Don't disturb us in our movie watching

nyah: speaking of which, where are we doing it?

LOLyd: /gasp/

LOLyd: WE SHOULD DO IT AT MY DADS HOUSE

pixelated: omg yes

dannyphantombutcooler: sounds good

solidabs: if theres any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace

LOLyd: rip u, then

hairgel: thats What I Thought

jaded: onward to lloyds house!!

blowuaway: does anyone need a ride?

shockednshook: i do

blowuaway: peasant

shockednshook: :(

jaded: i as well

nyah: i can drive you :))

jaded: okay :))

blowuaway: gag

hairgel: @nya i need a dentist appointment, you guys are inducing too much tooth rotting fluff

AIceGuy: "Ew, affection"

nyah: kai it was just two sentences!

hairgel: okay yeah but its y o u  t w o

jaded:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

pixelated: LESSGO

dannyphantombutcooler: wait what movies are we gonna watch

jaded: dont worry about it

dannyphantombutcooler: w-why

jaded: if you can think of a movie, lloyd has it

LOLyd: my movies are the one thing i bring back and forth between my parents hosues so i always have a coping method, they have their own storage bin for transportation

LOLyd: and before anyone asks, yes i do have sebastian stans entire filmography

dannyphantombutcooler: hi yes this is skylor chen i stole seliels phone and id just like to say i appreciate that very much

LOLyd: ur welcome

 

-

let chaos rule  
members:  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

sat, 11:47 am

hairgel: @anyone are we doing a prank or smth for prom

LOLyd: nah, lets save it for homecoming

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ben platt has an amazing album and is the softest gay ever, i love him


	33. ryan reynolds chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AIceGuy: I heard an explosion but I'm too gay to be concerned with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marching band season starts in like two weeks jsjsjsjsj im so excited its the only thing i like about the hot af summers i get uwu

 

-

Nerf Gun Fight  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 4:52 pm

jaded: i didnt want to audibly bug those to asleep, but who wants to ditch these losers and get ready?

jaded: skylors invited too

nyah: yea sure

LOLyd: im joining u as well

dannyphantombutcooler: sebastian stan's mustache in i tonya scarred me for life

LOLyd: hah just be glad we didnt watch political animals

nyah: LETS GO, LESBIANS

jaded: hallelujah

 

-

sat, 5:12 pm

LOLyd: someone tell nya shes being gay

nyah: HOW

LOLyd: youre u

jaded: truth tea

dannyphantombutcooler: CAN SOMEONE COME OVER AND ZIP MY DRESS ZIPPER

jaded: well i can zip it for u and later skylor can unzip it

dannyphantombutcooler: DFHNKALSFHKEJFHSDFDSLJ:ESHJFJKKKKJJJJ

nyah: oh worm?

LOLyd: mine wag hath been snatched

dannyphantombutcooler: fuck you

jaded: *skylor

LOLyd: SOMEONE TAKE AWAY RUMI'S PHONE PRIVELEGES

jaded: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

dannyphantombutcooler: im in the mood for legend of korra now

nyah: ah yes, korra and asami, my favorite female gays

jaded: i am

jaded: OFFENDED

nyah: i was just kidding babe ;)

jaded: aww babe ;)

LOLyd: you know what

LOLyd: i almost missed their fluff when they were 'fighting'

LOLyd: almost

 

-

literally fruit  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 5:27 pm

_ AIceGuy added blowuaway and pixelated _

AIceGuy: Let's not bother the lesbians

blowuaway: so lloyd's a lesbian now, huh

solidabs: morro, you once called me and zane lesbians

blowuaway: oh yeah

pixelated: ANYWAY

pixelated: weren't we gonna go get boba before the dance?

hairgel: yeah but we need to get dressed first so we can get boba, pick up the girls and lloyd, and then go straight to the dance

shockednshook: right

shockednshook: ill pay for my own boba, since I HAVE TWENTY BUCKS NOW

hairgel: >:(

AIceGuy: Just get ready pweese

solidabs: ^^

 

-

one (1) lesbian on a pan  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

sat, 6:10 pm

nyah: hey apparently the guys+cole are getting us boba

dannyphantombutcooler: sweet

 

-

Nerf Gun Fight  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 6:32 pm

shockednshook: hey before we get to the school

shockednshook: lets do one of those Thanksgiving grateful things

blowuaway: what the FUCK, why

shockednshook: IM GLAD THAT I WON THE BET AND GET TO RUB IT IN KAIS FACE

solidabs: im glad chris evans doesnt see our texts

AIceGuy: I am glad I have the most amazing person as my datefriend <3

solidabs: AWW, BABE :')

dannyphantombutcooler: im glad skylor fell in platonic love with sebastian stan years ago so she can be a marvel fan now

jaded: well im glad im glad that nyas such a beautiful badass

pixelated: i, for one, am glad that none of us have ever gone to jail

blowuaway: lol yet

LOLyd: growth mindset

nyah: im glad that me and rumi could get over being stupid in time for prom

blowuaway: barf

blowuaway: im glad that i graduate in a few weeks

LOLyd: really 0^0

blowuaway: lmao not really. ill miss you tho

LOLyd: :)

LOLyd: im glad that we're all happy and alive

blowuaway: well

LOLyd: ill settle with just alive… for now

LOLyd: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA

shockednshook: ya know, for a promise of prolonged happiness, that was very ominous

LOLyd: :))

hairgel: MY TURN, BITCHES

hairgel: im glad im still a virgin :)

shockednshook: WHAT

hairgel: LMAO IM JOKING U TURDS

hairgel: OF COURSE IM NOT A VIRGIN

dannyphantombutcooler: okay good, i was concerned for a second there

hairgel: but really tho, im glad nyas around to kick my ass when i dont eat

nyah: aww you jerk

hairgel: punk

pixelated: how charming

jaded: WE'RE TURNING INTO THE PARKING LOT

hairgel: SCREE

solidabs: this prom is about to get gay as hell

shockednshook: lmao theyre not ready

blowuaway: #yodo

dannyphantombutcooler: ...what

blowuaway: you only die once

blowuaway: you live everyday, but i only die once

blowuaway: yodo

dannyphantombutcooler: i see

nyah: PROM, BITCHES

 

-

sat, 7:08 pm

AIceGuy: Does anyone know if the punch is spiked?

AIceGuy: Because Morro has had multiple cups, and I think hes getting a bit tipsy

blowuaway: pSH

blowuaway: no Im now

blowuaway: not

AIceGuy: then perish

 

-

sat, 7:32 pm

hairgle: oh mY GOD

solidabs: what

hairgel: n ya and hoerumi are slowdancingg

pixelated: oh wow

LOLyd: why is tom holland at our porm

dannyphantombutcooler: WHAT

dannyphantombutcooler: ,,lloyd… u know nevermind

LOLyd: HES SO BEAUTIFUL

LOLyd: i want ot touch his mouth frogs

 

-

Call Transcript

Kai Smith --> Jay Walker

sat, 7:46 pm

"Hey, where are you?"

"Oh, wow… um, I uh, by the, in the hallway?"

"Okay, don't move, I have a plan."

"For….What?"

"You'll see. Do you know how to roller skate?"

"No shit, Detective Fire Man! Did I ever tell you-"

"Tell me later. Just meet me by the tennis courts"

"Okay,  josé."

End Call

 

-

Nerf Gun Fight  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 7:52 pm

pixelated: its hardly been twenty minutes since the slowdance and the local lesbians are already making out

LOLyd: omg did u walk in on them??

pixelated: mmmaybeeeee

blowuaway: good thingy they sorted out thier shiu then

blowuaway: shit

blowuaway: hot are the newer lesbians doing

pixelated: theyre dancing together and its /really cute/

blowuaway: oh rember when i saw seliel an skylorr making out

blowuaway: that was like yestrday

pixelated: you WHAT

blowuaway: :)

 

-

homiecide  
members:  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)

 

sat, 8:10 pm

hairgel: just lead them into the gym

shockednshook: i cannt

shockednshook: espicialy when i have a thiRD LEG

hairgel: i see now that roller skating when drunk is a bad idea, but its too late to go back now

shockednshook: iM iN LaUnDrYYYyy

hairgel: yeah ok

shockednshook: this chicken reminds me of ryan reynolds

shockednshook: LOOK

shockednshook: (chicken.png)

hairgel: i cant actually see that

hairgel: but back to work

shockednshook: TO VICTORYYYYY

 

-

Nerf Gun Fight  
members:  
Cole Hence (solidabs)  
Jay Walker (shockednshook)  
Kai Smith (hairgel)  
Lloyd Garmadon (LOLyd)  
Morro Airen (blowuaway)  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Pix Borg (pixelated)  
Harumi Royalle (jaded)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)  
Zane Julien (AIceGuy)

 

sat, 8:17 pm

AIceGuy: I heard an explosion but I'm too gay to be concerned with it

blowuaway: oaky same

hairgel: GET REKT BITCHES

nyah: W HAT THE FUCK RICHARD

nyah: WHY IS THERE AN ARMY OF  C H I C K E N S IN THE HALL

LOLyd: and why are you and jay roller skating and herding them with lassos

shockednshook: i wanna be a ccoowwbbooyy bbaabby

LOLyd: u do that then

dannyphantombutcooler: teacher: *starts angrily walking toward kai and jay*

dannyphantombutcooler: kai: *starts skate fasting away with the war cry 'i love boobs'*

blowuaway: sometimes i forget how straight kai can be one momet, and gay the nexct

LOLyd: yo yall remember nyas emo phase

nyah: we dont talk about that

 

-

sat, 11:45 pm

jaded: hey kai and jay did u guys ever get introuble

hairgel: NOPE

shockednshook: hah im too sLippery and quicc

solidabs: hi ive been waiting to say this for three hours but i was having a hangover nap so here i am

dannyphantombutcooler: okay, what is it

solidabs: LoOk At aLL ThoSE CHiCKenS

blowuaway: oh

 

-

one (1) lesbian on a pan  
members:  
Nya Smith (nyah)  
Seliel Lorensen (dannyphantombutcooler)

 

sat, 11:51 pm

nyah: so.

nyah: i heard you were making out with skylor yesterday ;)

dannyphantombutcooler: well

nyah: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

dannyphantombutcooler: STOP

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a real carbohydrate man
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KZnrT3TrlY
> 
> ok but really this was really fun to write and see all your guys' thoughts in the comments!! i hope all yall have a great summer and that youll stick around for the sequel in the fall!! ilysm!!

**Author's Note:**

> ok disclaimer i have never been to chipotle or even seen one so help if im missing out i guess
> 
> step 1.click the kudos button  
> step 2.write me a comment with honestly whatever it you want to say  
> step 3.take care of yourself


End file.
